Verum, Aeternum, Amor (lat, Wahrheit, Ewigkeit, Liebe)
by sjuliane
Summary: „Ich habe dich geliebt André und hätte ich es nur früher gemerkt, wie glücklich hätten wir doch sein können." – Dieser Satz ist das Traurigste im ganzen Anime. Aber was wäre geschehen, wenn Oscar sich ihrer Gefühle zu ihm bereits nach Andrés ersten Liebesgeständnis eingestehen konnte.


**Titel:** Verum, Aeternum, Amor (lat., Wahrheit, Ewigkeit, Liebe)

 **Autor:** MilchMaedchen

 **Rating:** P18

 **Klassifikation:** Romantik, Drama, Oscar/ _André_ POV

 **Disclaimer:** Alle genannten Charaktere sind geistiges Eigentum von Riyoko Ikeda. Ich bediene mich nur ihrer, um meinen Lesern eine fiktive Geschichte zu erzählen.

 **Zusammenfassung:** „Ich habe dich geliebt André und hätte ich es nur früher gemerkt, wie glücklich hätten wir doch sein können." – Dieser Satz ist das Traurigste im ganzen Anime. Aber was wäre geschehen, wenn Oscar sich ihrer Gefühle zu ihm bereits nach Andrés ersten Liebesgeständnis eingestehen konnte.

 **Bemerkung:** Die Szene von Andrés Überfall habe ich aus dem Manga entnommen, da ich seine Liebeserklärung dort persönlich sehr viel „romantischer" finde.

 **Kapitel 1 – Liebesqual**

Die Dunkelheit meines Gemachs umschließt mich vollkommen, noch nicht einmal der Mond mit seinem fahlen Licht vermag es einen Spalt zwischen den zugezogenen dicken Vorhängen zu finden. Nichts lenkt mich von meinen trübsinnigen Gedanken ab und von dem Schmerz, der mein Herz zu erdrücken scheint und mir die Luft zum Atmen raubt. Warum? Warum nur muss es so wehtun? Warum gehört sein Herz nicht mir? Warum muss Liebe denn so etwas Schreckliches sein?

Ich nehme wahr, wie sich meine Tür ganz leise öffnet. Ich weiß es ist André, wir sind so lange befreundet, sodass ich seine Anwesenheit spüre, noch bevor er etwas sagt.

„Oscar?", fragend steht er in der Tür. "Du sitzt ja im Dunkeln. Ich hole dir eine Kerze.", bemerkt er und will sich schon wieder zum Gehen wenden.

„Nein! Lass es wie es ist!", fahre ich ihn ein wenig zu energisch an. Schnell schließt er die Tür hinter sich, sodass der Raum wieder in vollkommener Dunkelheit liegt. „Oscar?", ich höre die Besorgnis in seiner Stimme.

„Lass es dunkel und komm zu mir.", bitte ich ihn jetzt wieder etwas ruhiger. André nimmt sich einen Stuhl und setz sich neben mich. Abwartend schaut er mich an.

„André … Weißt du noch, wie wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind?", frage ich ihn unvermittelt und schaue andächtig in die Finsternis vor mir, so als ob ich die Bilder in meinem Kopf dort zum Leben erwecken könnte.

„Warum fragst du? Es war kurz nach dem Tod meiner Mutter. Damals war ich acht. Großmutter hat mich aufgenommen und so kam ich zur Familie Jarjayes.", beginnt er zu erzählen. Er berichtet mir wie seine Großmutter ihm nach seiner Ankunft mitteilte, dass er der Spielgefährte und Leibwächter der jüngsten Tochter des Hauses werden sollte. Er freute sich bereits darauf die von ihr angepriesene junge und hübsche Mademoiselle zu beschützen. Aber als er auf mich traf, bemerkte er recht schnell, dass ich keine feine junge Dame war und schon gar nicht beschützt werden musste.

Wir fangen beide an zu lachen, aber plötzlich schießen mir Tränen in die Augen und ich wende mich verlegen ab, bevor André diese sehen kann. „Oscar…?!" Wieder dieser besorgte Ton in seiner warmen Stimme.

„Warum vergeht die Zeit so schnell … Warum werden Kinder zu Erwachsenen … Warum müssen wir alle so leiden …", frage ich leise mehr mich selber in die Dunkelheit.

„Du hast dich mit von Fersen getroffen?" Erschrocken sehe ich auf. Ist es so offensichtlich, dass ich diesen Schmerz in mir trage und wer ihn verursacht?!

„Hast du doch, oder?! Was ist passiert?" Als ich immer noch schweige, greift er energisch nach meiner Hand und dreht mich zu sich um, sodass ich ihn direkt ansehen muss. „Oscar! Sag was!", schreit er mich schon fast an und meine Augen füllen sich erneut mit Tränen. Verzweifelt versuche ich sie wegzublinzeln, aber die Gefühle, dich sich gerade versuchen in mir auszubreiten, sind zu mächtig und aufwühlend. Erst als André meinen Arm packt, werde ich unsanft aus meinen Empfindungen gerissen. Ich sehe in sein weit aufgerissenes Auge und kann den Ausdruck der darin liegt nicht deuten, noch nie habe ich ihn so gesehen. Er ist doch immer der Beherrschte und Sanfte von uns Beiden.

„Lass mich los …", sage ich in einem ruhigen Ton und versuche mich von ihm abzuwenden. „Nein!", antwortet er mir mit fester Stimme.

„Lass mich los, André!", schreie ich ihn nun schon wütend und fast verzweifelt an. Aber während er erneut widerspricht, verstärkt er seinen Griff sogar und zieht mich enger an sich heran. Was ist nur auf einmal los mit ihm!? Ich bin zu erschrocken, um mich zu wehren, und sehe ihn nur mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Hast du Angst vor mir?! Los, Oscar! Schrei doch! Schrei doch! Oder töte mich! Es ist mir egal!", die Worte sprudeln nur so aus ihm heraus. „Ich liebe dich!"

In diesem Moment fühlt es sich, an als ob mein Inneres in tausend Scherben zerfällt. Ich höre, wie das Blut in meinen Ohren rauscht und spüre, wie mein Herz für einen kurzen Augenblick stehen bleibt. Aber mir bleibt keine Zeit Andrés Liebesgeständnis zu verarbeiten, denn plötzlich senkt er seine Lippen auf meine. Ich spüre wie er versucht all seine Liebe, alle Empfindungen die er für mich hat in diesen einen Kuss zu legen, aber ich kann ihn nicht erwidern. Noch immer fühle ich mich wie betäubt, unfähig etwas zu sagen oder zu tun. Sanft fährt er mit seiner Hand durch meine Haare und für einen kurzen Augenblick, erscheint es mir so richtig, was wir gerade tun. Aber dann entfernt er sich kurz von mir, nur um mich augenblicklich in eine feste Umarmung zu ziehen. Ohne dass ich es wahrgenommen habe, sind wir mittlerweile auf die Knie gesunken.

„Oscar! Ich weiß nicht mehr wie lange schon, aber immer, wenn der Wind in deinem Haar spielt … Wenn ich in deine Augen sehe, in denen tief drinnen Orion wie in einer klaren Winternacht strahlt … Wenn ich nur sehe, wie deine Lippen manchmal beben, wenn du atmest, dann wird mir heiß und kalt … Es ist wie ein Fieber … Ich finde keine Ruhe mehr." Jedes von Andrés Worten halt in meinem Kopf wieder. Ich war in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie mit einer Situation so überfordern wie jetzt. Mein Herz scheint mir aus der Brust springen zu wollen, so unglaublich heftig schlägt es. Ich will weg, einfach nur weg. Aber André spürt meinen Widerstand, obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass ich mich keinen Millimeter bewegt habe, da ich einfach nicht dazu fähig bin.

„Oscar! Bitte! Bleib hier! Hör mich an! Seit mehr als 10 Jahren sehe ich nur dich, nur dich. Nie habe ich an eine andere gedacht. Nie habe ich zu hoffen gewagt, dass du meine Geliebte oder meine Gemahlin werden könntest…" Sanft schiebt er mich von sich, um mir bei seinen nächsten Worten direkt in die Augen schauen zu können. „Aber, wenn ich mit ansehen muss, wie du einen anderen Mann … Dann töte mich besser hier und jetzt. Du weißt ich tue alles für dich. Mein Leben gehört dir, wenn du es willst." Unendlich viele bittere Tränen fließen aus seinen Augen und obwohl mich dieser Anblick mehr als erschüttert, dadurch schaffe ich es irgendwie wieder Kontrolle über meinen Körper zu bekommen. Augenblicklich entwinde ich mich aus seinem Griff und flüchte.

„Bitte … Oscar …" André ist sichtlich verzweifelt und versucht mich wieder in seine Umarmung zu ziehen. „Lass mich los! Ich schreie um Hilfe …", meine Stimme hört sich gebrochener und schwächer an, als ich es beabsichtige, aber ich bin froh überhaupt wieder reden zu können. Während André mir immer wieder seine Liebe beteuert, taumeln wir rückwärts, bis wir an mein Bett stoßen und halb darauf zu liegen kommen. Ich fühle mich so hilflos. Was nützt mir meine ganze Erziehung, Ausbildung und Kampferfahrung, wenn ich mich noch nicht einmal gegen André wehren kann? Verzweifelt versuche ich mich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, aber er zeigt mir unverhüllt, dass ich eben doch nur eine schwache Frau bin. Mit blutendem Herzen flehe ich in Gedanken von Fersen um Hilfe. Aber niemand erhöht meinen stummen Schrei und dann tritt das ein, vor dem ich mich bis jetzt am meisten in meinem Leben gefürchtet habe. Mit einem lauten ‚Ratsch' zerreißt der Stoff meines Hemdes und ich fühle die kalte Luft auf meinem nun bloßen Oberkörper. Augenblicklich erlischt mein Widerstand und in mir breitet sich Verzweiflung, Scham und eine unendliche Traurigkeit aus.

André was hast du getan!? Reicht es dir nicht, dass du mir gezeigt hast, dass ich mich als Frau nicht gegen dich wehren kann? Musst du mir auch noch das bisschen Würde und die letzte Distanz, die trotz allem zwischen uns geherrscht hat, nehmen? Ich habe dir doch mein ganzes Leben lang vertraut. Fassungslos starre ich ihn an und kann nicht verhindern, dass sich Tränen in meinen Augen bilden und mir in breiten Spuren über die Wangen laufen. Mutlos und verzweifelt drehe ich meinen Kopf zur Seite.

„Und was wirst du jetzt tun, André …", meine Stimme ist mehr ein Flüstern. André scheint ebenso entsetzt über das zu sein, was er eben getan hat. Er beginnt am ganzen Leib zu zittern und plötzlich ist er wieder der wunderbare Mensch denn ich kenne. Dieser furchterregende Ausdruck in seinen Augen ist verschwunden. Langsam hebt er meine Decke an und versucht damit meinen Körper zu bedecken. Erneut laufen Tränen über seine Wangen. „Verzeih mir … Ich schwöre bei Gott, ich werde das nie wieder tun." Langsam hebt er meine Hand und führt sie an seine Wange, sodass ich seine weichen Haare auf meiner Haut spüren kann. „Aber … ich liebe dich mehr als mein Leben …", offenbart er mir leise und unendlich sanft. Ich flüstere seinen Namen, aber bevor ich noch etwas sagen kann, wendet er sich bereits zum Gehen. „Ich sage meiner Großmutter sie soll dir eine Kerze bringen."

Als er die Tür öffnet, hält er plötzlich in seiner Bewegung inne und ihm entfährt ein Schmerzenslaut. „André?! Was ist los?!" Erschrocken setze ich mich im Bett auf. „Ach nichts, nur mein Auge. Das Licht hat mich geblendet …" versucht er mich zu beruhigen und ist im nächsten Moment auf den Korridor getreten.

 **Kapitel 2 – Zugeständnisse**

Seit André gegangen ist, sind einige Stunden vergangen, in denen ich zu nichts Anderem fähig war als bewegungsunfähig in meinem Bett zu liegen. Er liebt mich. Er lieb mich. Er liebt mich. Immer wieder wiederhole ich diese Worte in meinem Kopf.

Wieso war ich nur so blind, so ignorant und egoistisch? Warum habe ich seine Gefühle zu mir nie wahrgenommen? Rückblickend ist es so eindeutig. Seine Blicke, die „zufälligen" Berührungen, die ständige Sorge um mich und die aufopfernden Taten. Ich habe ihn von Anfang an in so viele Schwierigkeiten gebracht und er hat mich nie deswegen angeklagt. Er konnte so lange seine Gefühle vor mir verbergen und viel schlimmer noch, er hat nie geplant sie mir zu gestehen. Er wollte mit diesem Schmerz, mit dieser unerfüllten Liebe bei mir bleiben, an meiner Seite leben als mein Freund, nicht mehr. Wie konnte er das nur aushalten? Wie kann ein Mensch nur so lange so viel Leid ertragen?

Irgendwie kann ich seinen Ausbruch vorhin jetzt auch verstehen. Er war verzweifelt, er dachte, er würde mich verlieren. Und verzweifelte Menschen können Dinge tun, die sie jegliche Hemmung vergessen lassen.

„Es tut mir so leid…", flüstere ich leise in die Dunkelheit und erneut laufen mir Tränen über die Wangen. Unerwartet fühle ich eine unbekannte Wärme in meinem Körper aufsteigen. Gefühlt tanzen plötzlich unendlich viele Schmetterlinge um mich herum und heben mich in die Höhe. Beruhigend lege ich eine Hand auf mein wild schlagendes Herz. Was war denn das? Empfinde ich etwa ähnlich? Waren die Gefühle, die ich Graf von Fersen entgegengebracht habe gar keine echte Liebe? Wenn ich an ihn gedacht habe, hatte ich nie solche Empfindungen.

Verwirrt setze ich mich auf und vergrabe meinen Kopf zwischen meinen Händen. Warum muss immer nur alles so kompliziert sein? Warum kann ich diese Gefühle nicht bekämpfen wie alle anderen auch? Aber vielleicht will mein Inneres das auch gar nicht.

Ich muss mich bei André entschuldigen. Ich muss ihn sagen, wie leid es mir tut, dass ich nicht bemerkt habe, wie er für mich empfindet und wie sehr er leidet. Schnell stehe ich auf und werfe mir eine Decke um meine noch immer entblößten Schultern.

Leise öffne ich die Tür, stecke meinen Kopf durch den entstandenen Spalt und vergewissere mich, dass mich niemand entdecken kann. Alles ist still und dunkel, aber ich habe den Weg zu Andrés Zimmer schon so oft genommen, dass ich ihn auch blind finden würde. Wenige Augenblicke später stehe ich vor seiner Tür. So leise wie möglich drücke ich diese auf und schlüpfe in seine, im Gegensatz zu meinen Gemächern, spartanisch ausgestattete Kammer.

André sitzt auf seinem Bett dem Fenster zugewandt. Er hat, wie ich bis vor wenigen Minuten auch, seinen Kopf zwischen seinen Händen vergraben. Als ich näherkomme, höre ich, wie er immer noch erstickt weint und das versetzt meinem Herz einen Stich. Scheinbar bemerkt er mich nicht, sodass er mich erst erschrocken anstarrt, als ich mich neben ihn setze und seine Matratze unter meinem Gewicht nachgibt. „Oscar, was …?!", setzt er zum Sprechen an, aber augenblicklich unterbreche ich ihn. „André, bitte, wir müssen reden.", sage ich so sanft und ruhig wie möglich, obwohl mir das Herz bis zum Hals schlägt.

„Wieso!? Kannst du nicht bis morgen früh warten um mich fortzuschicken?", sagt er und ich kann deutlich seine Angst aus dieser Frage hören. Seine Befürchtung, dass ich ihn nie wieder sehen möchte, kann ich sogar nachvollziehen.

„Nein … nein ich möchte nicht das du gehst. Ich will mich bei dir entschuldigen, André." Sein Auge weitet sich und er sieht mich fassungslos und geschockt an. Damit hatte er anscheinend und berechtigterweise am wenigsten gerechnet. Zaghaft umschließe ich seine Hand mit meinen Fingern und drücke sie leicht. „André, es tut mir so unendlich leid, dass ich, obwohl du immer in meiner Nähe bist, nie bemerkt habe, wie deine wahren Gefühle zu mir sind und dass ich dir damit so unermessliche Schmerzen zugefügt habe." Während diese Worte fast wie von alleine aus meinen Mund strömen, fange ich wieder an zu weinen, aber dieses Mal versuche ich gar nicht erst meine Tränen vor ihm zu verstecken.

Ich hole noch einmal tief Luft und spreche dann mit tränenerstickter Stimme weiter, „mir ist eben eines klar geworden. Das was ich empfinde, wenn du in meiner Nähe bist, mich zufällig berührst, oder ich nur an dich denke, das fühlt sich so anders an als bei Graf von Fersen. Irgendwie sind diese Gefühle herzlicher, vertrauter und ich empfinde sie als etwas unglaublich Schönes. Weißt du was ich meine?" Bei den letzten Wörtern sehe ich auf und ich kann sehen, dass sich sein Blick verändert hat. Sein Auge strahlt so viel Wärme, Geborgenheit und Liebe aus, das mir fast schwindelig wird. Langsam hebt er seine Hand und berührt mich sanft und unsicher an der Wange, so als befürchte er, ich könnte seine Geste falsch verstehen und sofort vor ihm flüchten. Aber ich möchte nicht mehr vor ihm und unseren Gefühlen füreinander weglaufen. Ruhig schmiege ich mein Gesicht an seine Hand und lasse den wohligen Schauer, der augenblicklich durch meinen Körper fährt, auf mich wirken. Einen kurzen Moment sitzen wir einfach nur schweigend da und genießen den innigen Augenblick miteinander.

„Aber … ich brauche noch etwas Zeit. Zeit mir über diese Gefühle im Klaren zu werden und was sie für uns bedeuten. Verstehst du mich André?!", sage ich dann leise. „Oscar, wenn du mir ebenfalls verzeihen kannst, werde ich dir alle Zeit der Welt geben. Ich hatte solche Angst, dass ich dich jetzt für immer verloren habe. Dass du mich nicht mehr sehen willst. Das hätte ich nicht ertragen können. Und jetzt sitzt du hier und öffnest mir dein Herz, das ist wie ein Traum.", offenbart er mir erstickt und ich bemerke, wie ihm ebenfalls Tränen die Wangen hinab laufen. Langsam beuge ich mich zu ihm vor und streiche eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne beiseite. In mir erwacht das Verlangen ihn zu küssen, aber ich kann es noch nicht. Nicht bevor ich mir meiner Gefühle absolut sicher sein kann. Stattdessen lasse ich meine Lippen zärtlich auf seine Stirn sinken.

Als ich mich wieder von ihm löse, hat er sein Auge genießerisch geschlossen und ich muss befreit Lächeln. „Ich habe dich lieb André, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt.", höre ich mich überrascht selber sagen und fange erneut an zu weinen, dieses Mal aber vor Glück und Erleichterung, dass wir endlich ehrlich zueinander sein können. Liebevoll zieht mich André zu sich und schließt mich in seine starken Arme, ich lege meinen Kopf an seine Brust und atme seinen Duft ein. Minutenlang verharren wir in dieser Stellung und genießen die Wärme des jeweils anderen. Ich kann sein Herz schlagen hören, spüren wie er ruhig atmet und es ist ein unbeschreiblich schönes Gefühl jemandem so nahe zu sein.

„Kann ich diese Nacht bei dir bleiben? Ich möchte nicht wieder in meine Gemächer zurück.", sage ich leise. „Wenn du das wirklich willst, dann gerne.", erwidert er mir gefasst, aber ich merke wie sich sein Herzschlag augenblicklich vor Aufregung beschleunigt. Als Antwort nicke ich nur leicht. „Möchtest du ein Hemd von mir anziehen?", fragt er sanft und streicht mir über die freigelegten Schultern, da die Decke, die diese verhüllte, etwas heruntergerutscht ist. Ein wohliger Schauer durchfährt meinen Körper, als ich seine Finger auf meiner nackten Haut spüre. Unfähig in diesem Moment etwas zu erwidern, nicke ich wieder bestätigend.

Spürbar widerstrebend entfernt André sich von mir, um an seine Kommode zu treten. Augenblicklich vermisse ich seine Wärme. Als er mir eines seiner Hemden gereicht hatte, dreht er sich anstandshalber um, damit ich mich in Ruhe umziehen kann. Langsam streife ich mir die Decke von den Schultern und entledige mich den Überesten meines zerrissenen Hemdes. Als ich bemerke, dass sich André ebenfalls beginnt zu entkleiden, um sich seine Schlafsachen anzuziehen, wende ich mich ebenfalls ab, aber erst, nachdem ich einen kurzen Blick auf seinen muskulösen Rücken werfen konnte.

Sein Hemd reicht mir bis an die nackten Knie, obwohl ich doch nur einen Kopf kleiner als er bin. Ich schließe gerade die letzten Knöpfe, als ich merke, wie er hinter mich tritt. Langsam hebt er mein Hemd auf, was auf seinem Bett liegt und ich sehe, wie ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht schießt, als er sich erneut seinen Überfall von vorhin ins Gedächtnis ruft. „André …", sage ich sanft und umfasse seine zitternde Hand, „… es ist in Ordnung. Ich bin dir deswegen nicht mehr böse. "Er schaut mich gefühlvoll an und lässt das Stückchen Stoff symbolhaft auf den Fußboden fallen. „Lass und schlafen gehen.", sage ich mit einem Lächeln und ziehe ihn mit mir. Eigentlich ist sein Bett für zwei Personen viel zu schmal, aber keinen von uns stört es, da wir so näher zusammen rücken müssen. Eng an seine Brust gelehnt und seinen Herzschlag spürend schlafe ich schnell ein.

 **Kapitel 3 – Liebesglück**

 _Als ich am nächsten Morgen erwache, steigt mir als erstes ein bekannter und geliebter Duft in die Nase. Ich sehe an mir herunter und erblicke den blonden Haarschopf von Oscar, die eng an mich gerückt noch immer schläft. Die aufgehende Morgensonne scheint durch mein Fenster und lässt ihr Haar wie poliertes Gold leuchten. Eine wohltuende Wärme durchströmt meinen Körper, als ich an die letzte Nacht denke und kann immer noch nicht glauben, was passiert ist. Oscar hat mir ihr Herz geöffnet, in all den Jahren hat sie das erste Mal ihre Gefühle zugelassen und mir offenbart. Zwar musste die Situation zwischen uns vorher erst eskalieren, aber sie hat mir meinen furchtbaren Übergriff verziehen. Ich könnte die ganze Welt umarmen, so glücklich bin ich im Moment. Mein Herz fühlt sich so leicht an wie schon lange nicht mehr._

 _Sanft gebe ich Oscar einen Kuss auf ihre Haare. Langsam bewegt sie sich und schaut dann verschlafen zu mir auf, ihre blauen Augen leuchten aber bereits jetzt schon wie die hellsten Sterne des Abendhimmels. Ein leichtes Lächeln legt sich auf ihre wunderschönen Lippen. „Guten Morgen, André", sagt sie leise und streicht mit den Fingerspitzen federleicht über meine Wange. Ich schließe meine Augen und genieße ihre liebevolle Berührung. Wie oft habe ich mir diese Momente erträumt und nun übertreffen sie meine Vorstellungskraft bei Weitem._

 _Plötzlich werden wir unsanft aus unserer Zweisamkeit gerissen, als jemand kräftig gegen meine Tür klopft. Panik breite sich in mir aus. Wenn jemand Oscar in meinem Zimmer sieht, gibt das ein kräftiges Donnerwetter. Erschrocken fahren wir hoch. Oscar zieht sich schnell die Decke über den Kopf und ich schiebe sie hinter meinen Rücken, in der Hoffnung, dass niemand sie dort sehen kann. Im nächsten Moment wird auch schon ruckartig meine Zimmertür geöffnet. „André, du hast schon wieder verschlafen!", höre ich Großmutter schimpfen und dann steht sie bereits in meinem Zimmer und schaut mich mit großen Augen an. „André, was ist denn mit dir los? Du siehst so komisch aus.", sagt sie allerdings danach._

 _Ich muss wahrlich ein seltsames Bild abgeben. Mein Herz schlägt mir vor Aufregung bis zum Hals und ich versuche verzweifelt ihren Blick von dem Gebilde hinter meinem Rücken fernzuhalten. „Nichts. Ich habe nur geträumt und mich bei deinem Klopfen erschrocken.", sage ich schnell und bin froh, dass ihre Augen nicht mehr die Besten sind. „Aha. Na gut, wie auch immer. Beeile dich, die Pferde warten und danach kannst du das Frühstück zu Lady Oscar bringen: Du kannst nicht jeden Tag verschlafen. Irgendwann werden die Herrschaften dich noch raus schmeißen.", belehrt sie mich und wendet sich glücklicherweise bereits wieder zum Gehen._

 _Als sie die Tür endlich hinter sich geschlossen hat, atme ich erleichtert aus. Auch Oscar hinter mir entspannt sich merklich. Langsam schieb sie ihren Kopf über meine Schulter und schaut mich erleichtert an. „Das war knapp.", sagt sie leise und ich muss unwillkürlich lächeln, da sie immer noch die Decke über ihre Haare gezogen hat und unglaublich bezaubernd aussieht. Sie erwidert mein Lächeln und gibt mir einen Kuss auf die ihr zugewandte Wange. Im nächsten Moment schiebt sie aber schon ihre Beine über die Bettkante und zieht sich bereits ihre Hose und Schuhe an. Anscheinend hat sie keine Lust sich noch einmal fast erwischen zu lassen. Traurig, dass unsere gemeinsame Zeit vorerst vorbei ist, stehe ich ebenfalls auf._

„ _Wie komme ich nur ungesehen in meine Gemächer?", fragt sie, während ich mich für den Tag fertigmache. „Ich werden vorausgehen und dir Bescheid geben, wenn niemand da ist. Das schaffen wir schon.", erwidere ich zuversichtlich und schließe die Knöpfe meines Hemdes. Dabei entgeht mir nicht, dass Oscar mich anscheinend die ganze Zeit beobachtet hat. Beschämt sieht sie zur Seite, als ihr dies ebenfalls klar wird. Ich glaube sogar zu sehen, dass ihre Wangen ein wenig vor Verlegenheit erröten und ich muss unwillkürlich schmunzeln._

 _Langsam öffne ich meine Tür und spähe in den langen dunklen Flur hinaus, von dem die Gemächer der Bediensteten zu erreichen sind. Niemand ist hier, also laufe ich zum Ende des Ganges, der in die große Eingangshalle führt. Auch hier kann ich niemanden entdecken, sodass ich Oscar zu verstehen gebe, dass sie mir folgen kann. Sie bleibt aber an der Verbindungstür stehen, bis ich ungesehen am oberen Ende der Treppe zu den herrschaftlichen Gemächern angelangt bin und sie ebenfalls weiter kann. Danach laufen wir die letzten Meter zu ihren Zimmern gemeinsam, denn dass wir hier so früh schon miteinander unterwegs sind, ist nichts Ungewöhnliches. Dabei beobachte ich sie von der Seite. Mein viel zu großes Hemd, was sie noch immer trägt, hat sie nur leicht in ihre Hose gesteckt, so dass ein großer Teil ihres Dekolletés zu sehen ist. Ab und an kann ich sogar einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Rundungen werfen. Zum Glück bemerkt sie das aber nicht. Als Oscar in ihr Zimmer geht, dreht sie sich noch einmal zu mir um und zieht mich halb mit hinein. Zärtlich gibt sie mir, durch den dicken Türrahmen vor den Blicken Anderer geschützt, einen letzten Kuss auf die Stirn. Danach schließt sie die Tür hinter sich und lässt mich mit einem wunderbaren warmen Gefühl in meinem Herzen zurück._

 _Beschwingt durch dieses gehe ich die große Freitreppe wieder hinunter und auf den direkten Weg in die Küche. Meine Großmutter steht am Herd und bereitet gerade den Tee für Oscars Frühstück zu. Überglücklich lege ich meine Arme um ihre Mitte und gebe ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Leicht erschrocken zuckt sie zusammen, ich habe sie schon zu lange nicht mehr umarmt. „Was ist den los mein Junge, du bist heute so vergnügt?", fragt sie mich erstaunt, während ich mich wieder von ihr löse und mir einen der Äpfel nehme, die auf den Küchentisch stehen. „Wieso auch nicht? Die Sonne scheint und ich habe hervorragend geschlafen.", sage ich lachend und werfe den Apfel in die Luft, bevor ich genüsslich hinein beiße. In Gedanken füge ich noch hinzu, dass ich zudem der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden bin, da mir meine große Liebe endlich gestanden hat, dass sie mehr als bloße Freundschaft für mich empfindet._

„ _Ich gehe die Pferde versorgen. Bin gleich wieder da.", sage ich und bin schon halb wieder aus der Tür hinaus. „Willst du vorher nicht frühstücken?", höre ich noch meine Großmutter fragen, aber wie soll ich ihr erklären, dass ich vor lauter Schmetterlingen in meinem Bauch nicht wirklich etwas essen kann._

 _Nachdem ich die Pferde gefüttert habe, gehe ich wieder in die Küche und nehme das Tablett mit Oscars Frühstück an mich. Als ich ihre Gemächer betrete, ist sie bereits wieder in ihre Rolle als Mann geschlüpft. Aber selbst in ihrer roten Uniformjacke sieht sie heute noch schöner für mich aus als sonst. Sie sitzt an ihrem Salontisch und liest ein paar Papiere. Als sie mich bemerkt, verformt sich ihr Mund zu einem Lächeln, „danke André. Möchtest du mit mir frühstücken?" Bejahend setze ich mich auf den Stuhl ihr gegenüber. Sofort reicht sie mir eines der vielen Croissants, die Großmutter ihr immer großzügig auf den Teller legt. Aber auch jetzt habe ich keinen wirklichen Hunger und beiße nur halbherzig in das warme Gebäck. Viel lieber beobachte ich sie und erinnere mich an ihre Worte der letzten Nacht._

 _Plötzlich reist mich ihre Stimme aus meiner Träumerei. „Ich muss heute nach Versailles, Marie Antoinette hat nach mir verlangt. Willst du mich begleiten?", fragt sie sanft. „Leider kann ich nicht Oscar. Der Hufschmied kommt heute und ich muss ihm zur Hand gehen.", erwidere ich traurig. „In Ordnung. Dann sehen wir uns heute Abend?!" Ihre Augen sehen mich erwartungsvoll an und ich nicke zustimmend._

 _Nachdem ich Oscar am Stall verabschiedet habe, gehe ich alle verräterische Spüren unserer nächtlichen Zusammenkunft beseitigen. Mein Weg führt mich in meine Kammer, in der ich mein zusammengelegtes Hemd wieder in meiner Kommode verstaue. Dabei fällt mein Blick auf das auf dem Boden liegende Stückchen Stoff, dass ich in der Nacht dort fallengelassen habe. Andächtig hebe ich es auf und sofort kommen mir wieder die Bilder von meinem Ausbruch gestern Abend in den Sinn. Schnell versuche ich diese abzuschütteln. Oscar hat ihn mir verziehen, trotzdem schäme ich mich noch deswegen. Wie konnte ich nur so die Beherrschung verlieren? Ich habe alles aufs Spiel gesetzt. Zwar hat es Oscar endlich dazu bewegt, über ihre Gefühle mir gegenüber nachzudenken, aber sie hätte mich auch für immer aus ihrem Leben jagen können. Bedächtig führe ich das zerrissene Hemd an mein Gesicht und atme ihren Duft ein, der noch immer in den Fasern gefangen ist. Aber das hat sie nicht, im Gegenteil, sie ist zu mir gekommen und hat sich mir endlich geöffnet, hat sich eingestanden, dass sie etwas für mich empfindet, was über bloße Freundschaft hinausgeht. Schnell stopfe ich den Stoff unter mein Kopfkissen, damit ich wenigstens ihren Duft nachts immer bei mir habe._

 **Kapitel 4 – Der Auftrag**

„Oscar, wie schön Euch wiederzusehen. Wie geht es Euch?", sagt Marie Antoinette freudig, als ich standesgemäß vor ihr niederknie, um ihr den gebührenden Respekt entgegenzubringen. „Vielen Dank Eure Majestät. Es geht mir sehr gut. Und wie ist es euch ergangen? Ich hoffe inständig, Euer Sohn ist wieder wohl auf." Ich höre sie traurig schlucken. „Nein, Louis Joseph geht es leider immer noch nicht besser. Die Luftveränderung in Meudon hat ihm zwar gutgetan, aber seine kleinen Knochen werden immer deformierter." Betrübt schließe ich meine Augen. Der kleine Prinz ist so ein herzensguter und trotz seiner schweren Krankheit fröhlicher Mensch, es tut mir in meiner Seele weh, dass er so fürchterlich leiden muss.

Ich sehe zu Marie Antoinette auf und erkenne wie ihre Augen anfangen feucht zu glänzen und ohne das ich es kontrollieren kann, fühle ich ebenfalls Tränen in mir aufsteigen. Angestrengt versuche ich sie weg zu blinzeln, in diesen Räumlichkeiten darf ich meine Gefühle nicht zeigen. Denn hier muss ich abgehärtet erscheinen, um als Frau in Männerkleidern akzeptiert und respektiert zu werden. „Aber lasst uns nicht betrübt sein. Er ist stark und wird sich mutig dem stellen, was ihm bevorsteht.", versucht die Königin, das für uns alle bedrückende Thema zu beenden.

„Ich habe Euch aus einem bestimmten Grund zu mir gerufen, Oscar. Wie ihr vielleicht wisst, wird der spanische Thronfolger mit seiner Familie demnächst Gast am Hofe von Versailles sein.", berichtet sie mir, während sie auf mich zukommt. „Er plant zudem eine kleine Rundreise durch unser schönes Frankreich zu unternehmen. Ich möchte, dass Ihr und Euer Regiment sie bei dieser Reise begleitet und für die Sicherheit sorgt. Zudem stelle ich einen Zug der Grade Francais unter Euer Kommando um Euch zu unterstützen.", erläutert sie mir ihren Befehl.

Als Marie Antoinette vor mir steht, erhebe ich mich. Trotz der hohen Schuhe, die sie trägt, überrage ich sie um mehr als einen Kopf. „Jawohl eure Majestät.", sage ich mit fester Stimme, so wie es meine Erziehung von mir verlangt. Sie nickt zufrieden und schaut mir direkt in meine Augen, „begebt Euch unverzüglich mit Graf de Girodel zur Kaserne und nehmt die Truppe in Augenschein, Ihr letzter Kommandant hat schon vor einigen Monaten seinen Dienst quittiert und ich befürchte, dass die Soldaten eine starke Hand bitter nötig haben. Ihr seid entlassen." Ich verbeuge mich pflichtbewusst vor ihr und nähere mich rückwärts der großen Tür des Audienzsaals.

Nachdem ich mich, wie es die Etikette gebietet, erst für die letzten Zentimeter umgedreht habe, spricht mich die Königin doch noch einmal an. „Sagt Oscar, ist etwas Besonderes vorgefallen? Eure Augen, sie leuchten so ungewöhnlich und ihr seht so anders aus. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich denken, ihr habt euch verliebt." Erschrocken drehe ich mich wieder zu ihr um. Bin ich durch die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht wirklich so anderes geworden? Verraten meine Augen das Glück und die Gefühle, die tief in meinem Inneren ausgebrochen sind? Wenn ja, muss ich fürchterlich aufpassen, dass niemand anderes es bemerkt. „Nein Euer Majestät, es ist nichts passiert.", wehre ich deshalb ihre Vermutung schnell ab.

Erleichtert schließe ich die schwere Tür hinter mir und atme erst einmal tief durch. Ich muss vorsichtig sein, wenn jemand herausbekommt, wie André und ich zueinanderstehen, kann das für uns beide gefährlich werden. Mein Vater würde André des Hauses verweisen, ich verliere meine Stelle und werde höchstwahrscheinlich ebenfalls hinaus gejagt. Soweit darf es nicht kommen. Auch wenn ich mir noch nichts absolut sicher bin, dass ich André wirklich liebe, so ist mir dennoch klar, dass eine Beziehung zwischen uns, die über bloße Freundschaft hinausgeht, weder von meiner Familie, noch vom Hof akzeptiert wird. So schlimm wie es sich auch anhört, wir müssen unsere Gefühle vor den Augen Anderer verstecken.

In Gedanken versunken und mit gesenkten Kopf, gehe ich den Gang zum Exerzierhof entlang und bemerke so auch nicht, wie mir jemand entgegenkommt. Erst als ich sich die Spitzen seiner Stiefel in mein Blickfeld schiebt, sehe ich auf und augenblicklich setzt mein Herz einige Schläge aus. Es ist Graf von Fersen. Seit unserem Streit und der damit einhergehenden Beendigung unsere Freundschaft vor einigen Tagen, haben wir uns nicht mehr gesehen. Er schaut mich mit seinen grauen Augen bedeutungsvoll an, aber ich gehe schweigend an ihm vorbei. Ich merke wie sein Blick mich begleitet und bis gestern wäre ich in diesem Moment vor Kummer und Schmerz fast gestorben. Aber jetzt nicht mehr, denn ich weiß, dass mein Herz einem anderen gehören kann. Jemandem der mich genauso lieben wird wie ich ihn, der mich als Frau wahrnimmt.

Die Sonne scheint strahlend auf den großen Hof vor mir, keine Wolke zeigt sich am Himmel. Ich entdecke meinen Adjutanten Hauptmann Graf de Girodel, der gerade mein Regiment bei der täglichen Fechtübung beaufsichtigt und gehe auf ihn zu. Als er mich entdeckt, lächelt er mich freundlich an. „Lady Oscar, ich habe gehört, Ihre Majestät wollte Euch sprechen."

Ich stelle mich neben ihn und beobachte ebenfalls die Soldaten, die paarweise gegeneinander kämpfen. Gekonnt erfasse ich die Fähigkeiten jedes Einzelnen und merke mir Stärken und Schwächen für die anschließende Auswertung. „Sie hat mir einen Auftrag für uns erteilt. Wir sollen demnächst die spanische Prinzenfamilie zusammen mit der Garde Francais bei ihrer Reise durch Frankreich beschützen. Ich hoffe, die Truppe ist hinreichend vorbereitet!?", sage ich in meiner gewohnten strengen Stimme, so wie es meine Ausbildung und den Rang, den ich als Kommandant ausübe, von mir verlangt. „Natürlich. Aber die Grade Francais, ein Haufen Raufbolde ohne Titel? Ich hoffe sie werden uns keine Schwierigkeiten bereiten.", erwidert der Graf kühl und ich spüre seinen Blick auf mir. „Sie sind gleichermaßen Soldaten die nur das Beste für Frankreich wollen, genauso wie wir.", erwidere ich ihm. Girodel war schon immer ein wenig zu stolz auf seinen Rang und Titel, wie die meisten Adligen. „Zudem sollen wir beide den Zug in Augenschein nehmen, am beste heute noch.", sage ich und ohne seine Reaktion abzuarten, beende ich die Übung. Nachdem ich einigen der Soldaten Hinweise gegeben habe, erteile ich ihnen die Befehle für den Rest des Tages und begebe mich mit Girodel zu den Stallungen.

An der Kaserne angekommen, steigen wir von unseren Pferden und werden sofort von dem amtierenden Adjutanten Oberst Dagout empfangen. Ich berichte ihm den Befehl und händige zusätzlich die notwendigen Papiere aus. Er teilt uns mit, dass er bereits alle Soldaten des Zuges B von ihren Außenposten abgezogen hat, um sie für einen Appell vorzubereiten.

Während er in der Kaserne verschwunden ist, warten Girodel und ich bereits wieder auf unseren Pferden sitzend auf die Heerschau. Die Sonne schein noch immer unablässig auf uns herab und unerwartet muss ich an André und die letzte Nacht denken. An seinen muskulösen Körper, seine verstohlenen Blicke auf mein Dekolleté heute früh. An seine warmen, zärtlichen Hände, die mir über die Wange und Schultern streichen. An seine Lippen auf meinen. An die Gefühle, die wir uns füreinander eingestanden haben und an die Geborgenheit und Innigkeit, die ich tief in mir gespürt habe, als ich in seinen Armen einschlafen durfte. Warum kann ich diese Gefühle nur noch nicht in ein Wort packen und es ihm sagen?

„Sagt Lady Oscar, geht es euch gut?", fragt Girodel plötzlich in die Stille hinein und reißt mich unsanft aus meinen Gedanken, verstört sehe ich ihn an. „Ihr habt eben sehr abwesend gewirkt. Ist alles in Ordnung, beschäftigt Euch etwas?", erkundigt er sich hartnäckig weiter. Verdammt, ich darf mich nicht so gehen lassen. „Nein, wie kommt ihr darauf? Ich habe nur daran gedacht, dass ich mir noch die Information einholen muss, wo die geplante Route der Königsfamilie entlanggeht.", erwidere ich sofort und bin stolz auf mich, so schnell eine plausible Erklärung gefunden zu haben. Zum Glück erscheinen gerade in diesem Moment die Soldaten der Garde Francais auf dem Exerzierplatz und stellen sich geordnet vor uns auf, sodass Girodel nicht weiter nachfragen kann.

Der Appell verläuft zum Glück zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit. Die Garde Francais besteht zwar wirklich größtenteils aus ungehobelten Raufbolden, aber ich kann mich von ihren Kampfkünsten überzeugen und diese sind mehr als hervorragend. Die meisten sind mit ihrem Herzen Soldaten und nicht nur, weil ihre Väter es so für sie vorgesehen hatten. Allerdings scheinen sie nicht gerade begeistert davon zu sein, drei ausländische Vertreter des Königshauses auf einer Reise quer durch Frankreich zu begleiten. Ich hoffe nur, niemand trägt ihnen zu, dass sie dieses auch noch unter dem Befehl einer Frau ausführen müssen. Besonders ein Soldat fällt mir ins Auge, da seine Fechtkünste ausgezeichnet sind. „Oberst Dagout, wer ich der Soldat mit dem roten Halsband? Er führt den Degen außergewöhnlich gut und mir beiden Händen.", wende ich mich an den Adjutanten neben mir. „Alain de Soisson. Ja er ist einer der Besten, nicht nur im Fechten.", sagt der ältere Herr. „Ein Adliger in der Garde Francais!?", frage ich erstaunt nach. „Nur vom Namen her.", erwidert er beiläufig. Ich habe vergessen, dass es unterschiedliche Arten von Adel gibt. Dabei spielt nicht nur die Anzahl der adligen Vorfahren eine Rolle, sondern auch das Vermögen. Viele vom Namen her Adlige leben in größter Armut.

Erschöpft treffe ich am frühen Abend auf dem Anwesen meiner Familie ein. Meine Amme unterrichtet mich, dass André mit dem Hufschmied nach Paris geritten ist, um ein Mittel für das Pferd meines Vaters zu holen, dass seit einiger Zeit lahmt. Traurig darüber führt mich mein Weg deshalb erst einmal zu meinem Gast Bernard Chatelet, alias dem „Schwarzen Ritter". Ich habe mir eine Strategie überlegt, mit dem ich sowohl ihm, wie auch meinem Vater helfen kann.

Mein Vorschlag, dass ich ihn nicht als „Schwarzen Ritter" an das Gericht ausliefere, wenn er für die von ihm gestohlenen Gewehre 1000 Livre zahlt, stößt bei ihm anfänglich auf wenig Begeisterung. Aber ihm wird wohl oder übel nichts Anderes übrig bleiben, wenn ihm sein Leben lieb ist. Und dass Bernard meinen Handel annehmen wird, bin ich mir ziemlich sicher. Denn nachdem ich ihm etwas Bedenkzeit gegeben habe, will ich ihn erneut aufsuchen. Als ich die Tür öffne, entdecke ich allerdings Rosalie bei ihm und halte mich lieber erst einmal im Hintergrund. Die Szene, die sich mir bietet ist eine Wohltat für mein Herz. Bernard hat meine geliebte Rosalie anscheinend ebenfalls in sein Herz geschlossen, obwohl sie ihn angeschossen hatte. Oh wie einfach es doch ist, jemandem seine Gefühle zu gestehen, wenn man jung und ungezwungen ist. Aber ich freue mich aus ganzem Herzen für die Beiden, dass sie ihr Liebesglück gefunden haben.

Am späten Abend sitze ich mit einem Glas Wein auf einem Kanapee in meinem Salon und beobachte das prasselnde Feuer im Kamin. Die Wärme der Flamme vermag es aber nicht mein Inneres zu erwärmen, das kann nur einer und die Gefühle, die er in mir auslöst. Wie auf ein Zeichen öffnet sich die Tür und André tritt ein. Mein Herz fühlt sich sofort lebendiger an. Ich begrüße ihn mit einem gefühlvollen Lächeln und bitte ihn sich neben mich zu setzen.

„Entschuldige, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, ich musste noch das Pferd deines Vaters versorgen.", möchte er sich rechtfertigen, aber ich verdeutliche ihn, dass ich keine Erklärung benötige, indem ich meinen Kopf an seine Schulter sinken lasse. Ich möchte einfach nur hier mit ihm sitzen und das wohlige Gefühl genießen, dass ich in seiner Gegenwart empfinde und die ganze Zeit vermisst habe.

„War wohl ein anstrengender Tag?", fragt er mich und streicht mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Wie gut sich doch seine Hände auf meiner Haut anfühlen. „Ereignisreich trifft es eher. Ich habe den Befehl erhalten, die spanische Prinzenfamilie durch Frankreich zu begleiten. Dafür habe ich zusätzlich einen Zug der Garde Francais unter mein Kommando gestellt bekommen, den ich gleich mit Girodel begutachtet habe. Dann habe ich noch Bernard einen Handel der unser beider Interessen befriedigt vorgeschlagen, den er nach einer äußerst schönen Begebenheit auch angenommen hat.", berichte ich kurz.

„Und welche war das?", fragt André nach und ich schauen mit glänzenden Augen zu ihm auf. „Der gute Bernard hat sich in unsere kleine Rosalie verliebt und sie sich in ihn. Ist das nicht schön?! Ich freu mich so für die Beiden.", sage ich und wundere mich selber, dass diese Sache mich so mitnimmt. Liegt es vielleicht auch daran, dass ich mir jetzt selber meine Gefühle eingestehen und zulassen kann? André gibt mir einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Ja, das ist wundervoll.", sagt er leise.

 **Kapitel 5 – Reise durch Frankreich**

Einige Wochen später fand der Besuch der spanischen Prinzenfamilie statt. Prinz Karl, mit seiner Frau und der ältesten Tochter, wurden am Hof von Versailles mit viel Prunk empfangen, da die Prinzessin ebenfalls aus dem Haus der Bourbonen stammte und man die diplomatischen Beziehungen festigen wollte. Nach mehreren Tagen, an denen Bälle, Bankette und ausgedehnte Belustigungen stattfanden, reiste die Prinzenfamilie in Begleitung meines Regiments und der Garde Francais ab, um ihre ausgedehnte Landfahrt durch Frankreich anzutreten.

Unser Weg führte uns durch blühende Landschaften, vorbei an alten herrschaftlichen Schlössern und zu verschiedenen Lehrinstituten. Die Route war so gewählt worden, dass keiner der Reisegäste das Elend und die Armut in Frankreich sehen konnte, obwohl diese allgegenwärtig erschienen, wenn man nur genauer hinsah. Eine alte Frau, die schwere Körbe voller Gemüse zum Markt trug, Kinder, deren Sachen bis auf wenige Fetzen kaum mehr als solche zu erkennen waren und abseits der Straßen baufällige Häuser, deren Scheiben kaum mehr Schutz vor der Kälte bieten konnten. Es machte mich traurig, so viel Elend sehen zu müssen. In Versailles feierte man Feste und hier starben die Menschen vor Hunger, oder weil sie es sich nicht leisten konnten zum Arzt zu gehen.

„Oscar? Denkst du an das, an was ich denke?", fragt mich André, als ich wieder einmal kopfschüttelnd an einem kleinen Mädchen vorbeireite, dass den prunkvollen Zug mit großen, leeren und hungrigen Augen anstarrt. Als André einige Tage vor der Abreise vorschlug mich zu begleiten, versuchte ich gar nicht erst ihn davon abzubringen. Ich hätte die drei Wochen auch nicht ohne ihn ausgehalten. „Ich denke schon.", sage ich leise und wende augenblicklich mein Pferd. Ich gebe dem kleinen Mädchen eine Münze in seine schmutzigen Hände. Ein Tropfen auf den heißen Stein, ich weiß, aber sie erinnert mich zu sehr an Rosalie. Ich hatte sie vor unserer Abreise in die Obhut von Bernard übergeben. Die Beiden sind so glücklich zusammen, und auch wenn es mir das Herz zerrissen hat meinen Frühling gehen zu lassen, so freue ich mich für sie, dass sie ihre Liebe gefunden hat. Sie war wie eine kleine Schwester für mich.

Die Söldner der Garde Francais erweisen sich als äußerst gute Wahl. Bei ihren Patrouillen durch Paris konnten sie vielfältige Fertigkeiten sammeln, um gefährliche Situationen vorab einzuschätzen. Sie machen mich häufig auf bedeutende Kleinigkeiten aufmerksam, die selbst mir entgangen sind. Besonders Alain als Zugführer hat ein Auge dafür, abzuschätzen, ob einzelne Personen innerhalb der Menschenmengen, die häufig unseren Weg säumten, gefährlich werden könnten oder nicht. Mehr als einmal konnte ich ihn dafür loben. Glücklicherweise hat bis jetzt niemand der Soldaten erfahren, dass ich eigentlich eine Frau bin, ich glaube nicht, dass sie mir sonst so viel Respekt entgegenbringen würden.

Bis zur letzten Station unserer Reise verläuft diese erfreulicherweise sehr ruhig. Einige kleinere Zwischenfälle konnten zum Glück abgewehrt werden, ohne das die Prinzenfamilie etwas davon mitbekommen hätte. Ich glaube, ich werde meinen Männern nach unserer Rückkehr erst einmal etwas Urlaub zur Belohnung gönnen, und Oberst Dagout ebenfalls für die Soldaten der Garde Francais darum bitten. Kurz vor der Grenze machen wir Halt im kleinen Städtchen Lourdes. Die spanische Prinzenfamilie wird im besten Gasthof der Stadt untergebracht und meine Truppen beziehen wie immer Stellung vor und um diesen. „Graf de Girodel, ich möchte, dass Ihr mit einigen Männern die Westseite der Stadt im Auge behaltet, ich übernehme die Ostseite. Oberst Dagout, André, ihr bleibt hier. Dienstwechsel ist wie immer gegen Mitternacht.", verteile ich meine Anweisungen für die Nacht.

Die Umgebung scheint ruhig zu sein. Alle Fenster der Stadt sind dunkel, als ich mit meinen Männern auf der Hauptstraße kurz vor der vereinbarten Zeit wieder auf Girodel treffe. „Keine Auffälligkeiten.", berichtet mir dieser knapp. Plötzlich hören wie aus der Richtung, in der der Gasthof liegt, mehrere Schüsse. Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken, wenden wir unsere Pferde und galoppieren über die leeren Straßen. Von den lauten Geräuschen geweckt, werden hinter vielen der Fenster Lichter entzündet und beleuchten schwach unseren Weg. Mein Herz schlägt wild gegen meine Brust und Adrenalin schießt durch meinen Körper. André … hoffentlich ist dir nichts passiert!

Als der Gasthof in unser Blickfeld kommt, sehe ich einige der Soldaten der Garde Francais verletzt am Boden liegen. Oberst Dagout bemüht sich gerade die Blutung, die augenscheinlich von einer Schusswunde herrührt, eines jungen Söldners zu stillen. „Kommandant, einige schwarz gekleidete Männer haben uns unerwartet angegriffen. Fünf von ihnen konnten wir erschießen, zwei sind in diese Richtung geflohen und drei in den Gasthof eingedrungen. Alain und Euer Begleiter sind ihnen gefolgt.", informiert er mich kurz über die Ereignisse, während wir noch nicht ganz angekommen sind.

In meinem Kopf beginnt es zu rauschen und ich verliere aus Angst um André beinahe meine Fassung. „Girodel, verfolgt die entflohenen Männer! Ihr da, holt sofort einen Arzt für die Verwundeten!", befehle ich harsch und steige, noch bevor mein Pferd gänzlich zum Stehen gekommen ist, ab. Im Laufen ziehe ich meinen Degen und stürme in den Gasthof.

An der Treppe, die zu den Gemächern der Prinzenfamilie führt, angelangt, höre ich von oben bereits das Geräusch von aufeinandertreffenden Klingen. Schnell nehme ich zwei Stufen auf einmal und sehe, wie Alain und André gegen jeweils einen der Angreifer kämpfen. André entwaffnet seinen Gegner gerade gekonnt und schreit mir, als er mich entdeckt, zu, dass der Dritte nach oben gelaufen ist. Allerdings konzentriert er sich dadurch für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde nicht auf seinen Kontrahenten, sodass dieser ihn unsanft mit der Faust in die Seite trifft. Vor Schmerzen krümmt sich André zusammen und in diesem Moment scheint die Welt für mich zusammen zu brechen. Noch nie hatte ich solche Angst um ihn.

Keinen Augenblick zu früh kann allerdings Alain sein Gegenüber mit einer passenden Parade töten und kommt André zu Hilfe, in dem er den Angreifer festhält. „Kommandant lauft nach oben, ich hab alles im Griff.", schreit er mich rau an und holt mich dadurch glücklicherweise aus meiner Starre. Schnell laufe ich die Stufen zum Zimmer der Prinzenfamilie hinauf und reiße die Tür auf. Der letzte der Eindringlinge will gerade seinen erhobenen Degen auf den Prinzen niedergehen lassen, der sich schützend vor seine Familie geworfen hat, als ich ihn von hinten ersteche. Er ist augenblicklich tot.

 **Kapitel 6 – Geständnisse**

 _Zum Glück konnten wir die Angreifer abwehren und einige von ihnen sogar festnehmen. Nicht auszudenken, was man mit Oscar gemacht hätte, wenn der Prinzenfamilie etwas geschehen wäre. Einiger der Soldaten sind verletzt, aber nicht lebensgefährlich. Auch ich habe etwas abbekommen, die Rippen, an denen mich der Angreifer getroffen hat, schmerzen höllisch und laut dem gerufenen Arzt, bildet sich dort bereits ein ziemlich großer Bluterguss. Aber ich bin froh, dass Oscar nichts passiert ist, als sie den verbleibenden Attentäter stellen konnte. Das ist für mich die Hauptsache._

 _Unablässig drehe ich mich auf dem Bett in der mir als Verletzen zugeteilten Kammer herum, unfähig eine halbwegs schmerzfreie Position zu finden, als es an meiner Tür klopft. Mit einem gequälten Stöhnen stehe ich auf und öffne diese. Vor mir steht Oscar, in den Händen eine große Schüssel Wasser haltend. „Hallo André. Der Arzt hat gesagt, man muss deinen Bluterguss kühlen, damit er nicht allzu schlimm wird.", sagt sie leise und betritt bereits mein Zimmer. Ich bedanke mich und will ihr die Schüssel aus den Händen nehmen, aber sie zieht diese weg. „Nein ich mach das! Leg dich da hin!", erwidert sie mir mit fester Stimme und zeigt auf das Bett._

„ _Jawohl, Sanitäterin Oscar!", entgegne ich und salutiere mit einem Lächeln vor ihr, bevor ich mich wieder hinlege. Oscar lacht ebenfalls, als sie die Schüssel auf den kleinen Tisch neben dem Bett abstellt und sich neben mich auf die Bettkante setzt. Kurz zögert sie, beginnt dann aber langsam die ersten Knöpfe meines Hemdes zu öffnen. Ich bemerke allerdings, wie ihre Hände dabei vor Aufregung zittern. Sonst hat sie bei Untersuchungen immer anstandshalber das Zimmer verlassen, ich kann also nachvollziehen, wie ungewohnt und aufreibend die Situation für sie ist._

 _Langsam streift sie den Stoff von meiner Brust und dabei berühren mich federleicht ihre Fingerspitzen. Wenn sie wüsste, wie erregend dieser einfache Hautkontakt für mich ist. Als sie den Bluterguss an meiner Seite sieht, muss sie unwillkürlich schwer schlucken. „Ist es so schlimm?", frage ich leise, denn ich will diesen Augenblick zwischen uns nicht zerstören. Schnell schüttelt sie ihren Kopf und legt ein feuchtes Tuch auf meine schmerzende Stelle, sofort werden diese weniger „Nein, er ist zwar nicht gerade klein, aber das ist es nicht.", entgegnet sie ebenfalls flüsternd und ich kann sehen, wie erste Tränen ihr in die Augen steigen._

 _Mühsam richte ich mich auf, um ihr direkt ins Gesicht sehen zu können. „Was ist dann los, Oscar?", sage ich und streiche ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Sie schließt kurz ihre Augen und sieht dann auf ihre Hände hinunter. „André, ich hatte heute solche Angst um dich. Ich habe befürchtet, dass dir etwas Schlimmes passiert.", bricht es plötzlich aus ihr heraus und nun laufen ihr die Tränen ungehindert über die Wangen._

„ _Mir ist schon vor einiger Zeit eines klar geworden und heute habe ich diese Erkenntnis mehr als gefürchtet.", sie sieht zu mir auf und ich versinke in ihren blauen Augen, die auf einmal so viel Hingebung und Leidenschaft ausstrahlen, wie ich es noch nie bei ihr gesehen habe. „Ich kann nicht mehr ohne dich Leben, André. Ich habe deine Anwesenheit bisher immer als selbstverständlich erachtet, aber seit unserer Aussprache, ich weiß nicht, fühlt es sich so anders an, wenn du nicht bei mir bist. Es kommt mir dann immer so vor, als ob ich nicht vollständig bin." Sanft legt sie eine Hand an meine Wange. „Ich liebe dich, von ganzem Herzen.", gesteht sie mir plötzlich und die Zeit scheint augenblicklich still zu stehen. Wie lange habe ich mir gewünscht diese Worte einmal aus ihren Mund zu hören und jetzt ist dieser Moment so unglaublich ergreifend, dass mir vor Freude Tränen in die Augen treten._

 _Selig ziehe ich sie in meine Arme. „Oh Oscar, du machst mich so unfassbar glücklich.", seufze ich an ihre Schulter gelehnt. „André, lass mich nie alleine.", sagt sie mit ebenfalls tränenerstickter Stimme._

 _Langsam entfernt sie sich von mir und schaut mich erwartungsvoll an. „Ich werde dich nie verlassen, das verspreche ich dir. Ich liebe dich." Behutsam nähern sich unsere Lippen und verschmelzen dann zu einem innigen Kuss. Tausende Blitze jagen augenblicklich durch meinen Körper und ich ziehe Oscar dichter an mich heran. Versuche den Moment so lange wie möglich festzuhalten und mir jedes noch so kleine Detail einzuprägen._

 _Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit lösen wir uns wieder voneinander. Oscar lächelt mich freudestrahlend an und umarmt mich dann mit einem wohligen Seufzer der Erleichterung. Auch sie scheint glücklich darüber zu sein, endlich den Gefühlen, die tief in ihren Inneren ruhten, Ausdruck gegeben zu haben._

 _Am nächsten Morgen wecken mich die ersten Sonnenstrahlen. Zufrieden sehe ich neben mich, denn Oscar hatte gestern Nacht beschlossen, trotz der Gefahr entdeckt zu werde, bei mir zu bleiben. Langsam beuge ich mich zu ihr hinüber und gebe ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Lippen. Kurze Zeit später bemerke ich, wie sie anfängt zu lächeln. „Guten Morgen, Geliebter.", sagt Oscar leise. Wie wundervoll sich das aus ihrem Mund anhört. „Wie spät ist es?", fragt sie immer noch verschlafen und streckt ihre müden Glieder. „Die Sonne ist gerade aufgegangen, also müsste es so gegen 6 Uhr sein." „Was, schon so spät?! Ich muss doch die Nachtschicht ablösen!", entgegnet sie aufgeregt und springt im nächsten Augenblick aus dem Bett._

 _Auch ich mache Anstalten mich aufzurichten, aber als Oscar das sieht, drückt sie mich bestimmend zurück. „Nein du bleibst hier und ruhst dich noch aus. Die letzte Etappe bis zur Grenze werde ich auch alleine mit Girodel schaffen. Ich bin heute Abend wieder zurück.", sagt sie entschieden und zieht sich ihre Uniformjacke über. Bevor sie mein Zimmer verlässt, gibt sie mir allerdings noch einen innigen Kuss._

 _Abends kehrt sie mit Ihrer Einheit erschöpft, aber glücklich, den Auftrag endlich ausgeführt zu haben, zu mir zurück und am nächsten Morgen brechen wir wieder in Richtung Paris auf._

 _Nach mehreren Tagen kommen wir endlich an der Kaserne der Garde Francais an, um die Söldner aus dem Kommando von Oscar zu entlassen. Sie bedankt sich bei jedem Einzelnen für die hervorragende Zusammenarbeit. Als Letztes in der Reihe tritt Alain vor uns. „Alain de Soisson, bei Ihnen möchte ich mich besonders bedanken. Ihr habt André das Leben gerettet, das werde ich Euch nie vergessen.", sagt sie und schüttelt ihn in gewohnt fester Weise die Hand. Während unserer Reise habe ich mich mit dem Truppenführer angefreundet und werde ihn in guter Erinnerung behalten, sodass ich ihn ebenfalls die Hand zum Abschied reiche._

„ _Kein Ding, Kommandant.", sagt er gelassen, schaut sich dann aber um und beugt sich verschwörerisch zu ihr hinunter. „Auch wenn Ihr eine adlige Frau seid, ihr habt das Herz auf dem rechten Fleck und seid eine hervorragende Befehlshaberin.", flüstert er kaum hörbar. Oscars Augen weiten sich überrascht. „Woher …?", setzt sie zum Sprechen an, wird aber ungestüm von Alain unterbrochen. „Auch wenn ihr es versucht, und das gelingt euch meist hervorragend, eine Rose wird immer eine Rose bleiben, Kommandant. Ihr seid nicht als Diestel geboren worden.", bemerkt er trocken und zieht zum Abschied seine Mütze vor ihr._

 **Kapitel 7 – Das Herz einer Frau (ADULT)**

 _Als wir spät abends erschöpft nach Hause reiten, verdunkelt sich unerwartet der Himmel über uns und es fängt stürmisch an zu regnen. Wir treiben unsere Pferde zur Eile an, aber trotzdem sind unsere Kleider innerhalb kürzester Zeit völlig durchnässt. Es ist schon weit nach Mitternacht, als wir endlich auf dem Anwesen der Jarjayes ankommen und unsere Pferde in den Stall führen._

„ _Geh schon ins Haus und zieh dich um, Oscar, ich sattle die Pferde nur noch ab.", sage ich zu ihr und will ihr die Zügel bereits aus der Hand nehmen. „Ach was, wenn ich dir helfe, geht es schneller. Du bist doch auch erschöpft und ganz nass.", erwidert sie mir und führt ihre Schimmelstute bereits in die Box. Mit gekonnten Handgriffen befreien wir unsere Pferde von dem Sattelzeug. Auch sie sind sichtlich froh, nach dem langen Ritt endlich wieder in ihrer gewohnten Umgebung sein zu können und beginnen sofort zu fressen._

 _Ich habe gerade meinen Sattel auf den dafür vorgesehenen Halter an der Wand gehängt, als Oscar neben mich tritt und das Zaumzeug weglegt. Sie dreht sich zu mir um und lächelt mich an und im nächsten Moment falle ich in eine Schockstarre. Oscar hat ihre Uniformjacke ausgezogen und trägt darunter nur eine leichte weiße Leinenbluse, die aber völlig durchnässt ist. Der durch die Feuchtigkeit leicht durchsichtige Stoff klebt an ihrer Haut und verhüllt nur spärlich das was sich darunter befindet. Ich kann jede noch so kleine Kontur ihres Oberkörpers genau erkennen, besonders die Erhebungen ihrer Brüste, bei denen die Kälte ihr übriges noch hinzutut. Oscar bemerkt meinen starrenden Blick und folgt diesem._

 _Als sie entdeckt, warum ich so außer Fassung bin, sieht sie mich wieder an, aber ihr Blick hat sich verändert. Ihre Augen scheinen jetzt fast dunkel zu sein, so wie der wolkenverhangene Nachthimmel draußen. Dennoch richte ich sofort beschämt meine Blick auf den Boden vor mir. Auch wenn wir uns unsere gegenseitige Liebe gestanden haben, ich darf sie nicht so schamlos ansehen. „Nichts was du nicht schon gesehen hast, André.", sagt sie warm und will mir damit zu verstehen geben, dass es in Ordnung ist. Allerdings macht ihre Aussage die Situation nicht besser, da sie mich so an meinen Überfall auf sie vor einigen Wochen erinnert. Ich merke, wie mir das Blut ins Gesicht schießt und drehe mich verlegen um._

 _Ich versuche verzweifelt meine aufkommende Leidenschaft zu unterdrücken, muss dieses aber aufgeben, als ich merke, wie sich ihr warmer Körper an meinen Rücken schmiegt und sich ihre Hände auf meine Brust legen. „André, ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich dir deswegen nicht mehr böse bin.", sagt sie leise. Viele Jahre lang konnte ich mein Verlangen nach ihr beherrschen, aber in diesem Moment spüre ich, dass ich gegen meine Gefühle machtlos bin. Verdammt ich bin doch auch nur ein Mann und welcher Mann könnte in solch einer Situation nicht der Sünde verfallen!?_

 _Langsam drehe ich mich zu Oscar um und sehe in ihre blauen Augen, die mir so tief und unbändig vorkommen wie der Ozean, als ob ich bis zum Grund ihrer Seele sehen könnte. Zärtlich senke ich meine Lippen auf ihre und versinke augenblicklich in diesen unbeschreiblich innigen und warmen Kuss, den sie mir schenkt. Ruhig streichen ihre Hände derweil meine Arme nach oben, weiter über meine Brust und beginnen dann stückweise meine ebenfalls durchnässte Weste aufzuknöpfen und mir von den Schultern zu schieben. Achtlos fällt diese auf den strohbedeckten Boden des Stalls._

 _Oscar drängt mich behutsam rückwärts, auf einen großen Heuhaufen zu. Als wir dort ankommen, löst sie sich von mir, was ich mit einen enttäuschten Brummen quittiere. Sofort vermisse ich die Wärme und den süßen Geschmack ihrer Lippen auf meinen. Sie gibt mir einen leichten Stoß und ich lasse mich mit ihr zusammen auf das weiche Heu fallen._

 _Das getrocknete Gras raschelt leicht unter uns, als sich Oscar rittlings auf meinen Schoß setzt und in diesem Moment verliere ich meine Fähigkeit klar zu Denken. Quälend langsam lässt sie ihre Hände über meinen Brustkorb gleiten, öffnet anschließend die Knöpfe meines Hemdes und schiebt es zur Seite. Als ich ihre warmen Fingerspitzen auf meiner nackten Haut spüren kann, beginne ich schwerer zu atmen. Ich höre, wie das Blut in meinen Adern rauscht und an meinem ganzen Körper beginnt es zu prickeln._

 _Mit einer erstaunlichen Ruhe beugt Oscar sich zu mir herunter, um meine Lippen wieder mit ihren zu verschließen. Aber nicht für lange. Sie streicht behutsam einige meiner feuchten Haare zur Seite und beginnt an meinem Hals federleichte Küsse zu platzieren. Oscar wandert stückweise immer weiter hinunter. Zu meinem Schlüsselbein, meiner Brust und meinem Bauch, bis sie sich wieder aufrichtet. Als ich in ihre Augen sehe, kann ich darin eine unerwartete Erregung erkennen, die all meine Erwartungen übersteigt. Auf dem Ozean wütet ein Sturm, der durch unsere Leidenschaft entfacht wurde._

 _Langsam beginnt sie ihr Hemd vom Saum an zu öffnen und mit jedem Zentimeter Haut, der zum Vorschein kommt, steigt mein Verlangen nach ihr. Als sie allerdings den Stoff von ihren Schultern schiebt, bin ich merklich mit der Situation überfordert. Ich bin zu keiner Regung mehr fähig, so überwältigt bin ich von dem Anblick, der sich mir bietet. Noch nie habe ich so viel Begierde für sie empfunden wie in diesem Augenblick. Ich habe freie Sicht auf ihre kleinen festen Rundungen, die sich mir entgegen strecken. Ihre weiße, seidig schimmernde Haut wird nur von zwei zartrosa Erhebungen unterbrochen, die durch die nasse Kälte und ihre Erregung gezeichnet sind._

 _Oscar merkt, dass ich etwas hilflos und unsicher bin und nicht so recht weiß, was ich jetzt machen soll. Also übernimmt sie weiterhin die Führung und greift nach meiner rechten Hand. Nur für einen kurzen Moment hält sie inne und atmet hörbar ein, dann legt sie meine Handfläche auf ihre Brust. Ich kann ihr schnell schlagendes Herz spüren und bin mir sicher, dass sie genauso aufgeregt ist wie ich. Und diese Gewissheit lässt mich wieder etwas von meinem Verstand und der Fähigkeit, mich zu bewegen, zurückgewinnen._

 _Ganz behutsam beginne ich ihre weiche, blütenweiße Haut zu liebkosen, streiche mit meinen Fingerspitzen über ihre Brustwarze und wiege ihre kleine Rundung in meiner Hand. Ein leises und noch schüchternes Stöhnen aus Oscars Mund verrät mir, dass ich gerade ganz neue Gefühle in ihr wecke, die sie allerdings zu genießen scheint._

 _Es ist das erste Mal, dass ich eine Frau so berühre und ich hätte mir nie vorstellen können, dass diese wundervolle weiche Stelle so sensibel ist. Augenblicklich werde ich mir ebenfalls meiner Lust bewusst und mein Herz pumpt Blut in meine untere Körperregion. Oscar entgeht dieser Umstand nicht, denn plötzlich bildet sich ein verschmitztes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen. Sie verändert leicht ihre Position und im nächsten Moment keuchen wir erregt auf. Trotz der zwei Lagen Stoff die uns trennen, kann ich die Wärme ihrer Mitte deutlich auf mir spüren._

 _Ganz langsam beginnt sie sich zu bewegen, lässt ihre Hüften immer wieder auf mir kreisen und ich vergehe beinahe unter ihr. Oscars wundervoll erregtes Stöhnen dringt an mein Ohr und heizt meine Leidenschaft noch weiter an. Stürmisch richte ich mich auf und umfasse ihr Hinterteil, gebe ihr zusätzlich Halt und unterstütze sie somit. Derweil schließe ich meine Lippen um ihre Brustwarze. Oscar legt ihre Hände auf meine Arme und vergräbt ihre Fingernägel in meiner Haut, aber der Schmerz macht mir nichts aus._

 _Ich merke, wie sich ihre Erregung immer mehr steigert und beharrlich ihrem Höhepunkt entgegen strebt. Auch ich nehme wahr, dass nur noch ein paar Reize ausreichen werden, um mich über den Abgrund zu stoßen. Mein ganzer Körper beginnt zu kribbeln. Oscar wirft ihren Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnt meinen Namen, was in mir tausende kleine Feuerwerkskörper entzündet. Ich stoße meinen heißen Atem gegen ihre Brust und merke, wie ich im nächsten Moment den Gipfel meiner Lust erreiche._

 _Auch Oscar hält plötzlich in ihren Bewegungen inne und lässt mit einem lauten Aufstöhnen ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter sinken. Ihr ganzer Körper zittert angespannt und ich spüre ihre heftigen Atemstöße über meinen Rücken wandern. Nur langsam beruhigen sich unsere wild schlagenden Herzen und wir beginnen, die Umgebung um uns herum wieder wahrzunehmen. Das Schnauben der Pferde, das piksen des Heus und das Rauschen des Regens draußen, all das war in diesem Moment außerhalb unserer Welt, in der nur wir Beide existierten._

„ _Ist alles in Ordnung?", frage ich sie nach einer ganzen Weile, in der wir nur die Nähe des anderen und die Gefühle, die wir soeben erleben durften, genossen. „Es ging mir noch nie besser. Es lohnt sich doch eine Frau zu sein.", antwortet sie mir immer noch außer Atem und dreht ihren Kopf leicht in meine Richtung, um einen federleichten Kuss auf meinen Hals zu platzieren. Ich bin in diesem Moment so unbeschreiblich glücklich, dass ich sie fest in meine Arme schließe und am liebsten nie wieder loslassen würde._

 **Kapitel 8 – Anerkennung**

André weicht seit der vorletzten Nacht noch weniger von meiner Seite als sonst, aber ich genieße seine Nähe. Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass ich bei ihm eine solche Leidenschaft auslösen kann und dass es möglich ist, so unbeschreiblich schöne Empfindungen mit einem Mann zu teilen. Früher habe ich meinen weiblichen Körper gehasst, da er mir nur im Weg stand und mir erst die Anerkennung in der Männerwelt hart erarbeiten musste. Ich habe mein ganzes Leben nach einem Sinn gesucht und ihn darin gefunden, an Andrés Seite als Frau zu leben und ihm meine Liebe zu schenken.

Schweigend reiten wir in Richtung Versailles nebeneinander her. Marie Antoinette hat sofort, nachdem sie meinen Bericht über die Ereignisse auf der Reise der Prinzenfamilie gelesen hat, nach mir schicken lassen. Ich hoffe nur, sie ist über den Vorfall nicht allzu aufgebracht und meine Bestrafung fällt milde aus.

Langsam gehen wir die langen prachtvollen Flure entlang. Jeder unserer Schritte auf dem polierten Marmorfußboden hallt unnatürlich lange nach. Es ist auffallend still in Versailles. Viele der Adligen haben den Rückzug von Marie Antoinette aus dem Hofleben als Vorwand genommen, um sich vom Königshaus abzuwenden. Auch die Halsbandaffäre hat dem Königshaus geschadet und die horrende Verschuldung tut sein Übriges dazu, dass immer weniger Aristokraten nach Versailles kommen. An der schweren, mit Goldornamenten verzierten Tür zu den Gemächern der Königin bleiben wir stehen. André hat durch mich, trotzdem er bürgerlicher Herkunft ist, besondere Privilegien, aber einige wenige Bereiche des Schlosses darf auch er nicht betreten. Deshalb müssen wir uns hier voneinander verabschieden. Wie gerne würde ich ihn küssen, aber auch wenn es so scheint, dass wir alleine sind, hier haben selbst die Wände Augen. So begnügen wir uns damit, dass ich ihm kurz zärtlich über den Arm streiche.

Aufgeregt öffne ich die Tür und sehe Marie Antoinette auf einen der gepolsterten Stühle sitzen. Sie sieht mitgenommen aus, sodass ich befürchte, dass es dem kleinen Prinzen immer noch nicht besser geht. Während ich angespannt in ihre Richtung laufe, erkenne ich dunkle Schatten unter ihren Augen. Ich atme tief durch und knie mich dann achtungsvoll nieder. „Oscar, es ist schön Euch wiederzusehen. Wie ich höre, habt Ihr auf Eurer Reise eine große Tat vollbracht und die Prinzenfamilie vor Angreifern gerettet.", spricht sie mich an und ich sehe überrascht auf, ich hätte gedacht, dass ich für diese Unachtsamkeit bestraft werde. „So viel der Ehre, Eure Majestät. Die Garde Francais, meine Soldaten und André haben ebenfalls zur Rettung beigetragen. Aber es wäre mir lieber gewesen, wenn ich diese Situation gänzlich verhindert hätte.", erwidere ich deshalb erstaunt.

„Graf de Girodel hat mir berichtet, dass ihr in der entscheidenden Situation besonnen und wie ein hervorragender Befehlshaber reagiert, sowie den Attentäter, der die Prinzenfamilie angegriffen hat, alleine niedergestreckt habt. Das ist eine große Leistung, Oscar.", erläutert sie mir ihr Lob und erhebt sich. „Deshalb wollte ich Euch persönlich die Entscheidung des Königs mitteilen. Er ernennt Euch mit sofortiger Wirkung zum General, Oscar François de Jarjayes.", sagt sie mit herrschaftlicher Stimme und mir wird fast schwarz vor Augen. Auf was ich seit meiner frühsten Kindheit hingearbeitet habe, was sich mein Vater für mich am meisten gewünscht hat, habe ich nun erreicht.

„Ich hoffe, Ihr nehmt die Beförderung an?! Sie war schon lange hinfällig.", höre ich ihre Stimme wie durch einen Nebelschleier. „Ich danke Euch, Majestät.", bestätige ich ihre Hoffnung und bemerke, wie sich ihr Mund zu einem Lächeln verzieht. „Schön. Dann erhebt Euch, General." Ich komme ihrer Aufforderung nach und sehe im nächsten Moment, wie sie auf mich zuläuft. Ungeachtet jeder Etikette schließt sie mich unerwartet in ihre Arme und ich merke, dass sie sich wahrhaftig für mich freut.

„Setzt Euch bitte, Oscar, Ihr seht sehr erschöpft aus. War die Reise so anstrengend?", sagt sie, nachdem sie sich von mir gelöst hat und zeigt auf die Sitzgruppe neben uns. „Ja Eure Majestät. Ich hatte deshalb auch vor, Euch um Urlaub für meine Kompanie zu bitten.", antworte ich ihr wahrheitsgemäß und setze mich nach ihr ebenfalls auf einen der weichen Stühle. „Aber ja natürlich, ich werde den König darum bitten allen 2 Wochen Urlaub zu gewähren, und Euch Oscar, möchte ich sogar 4 Wochen einräumen lassen. Ihr müsst Euch dringend etwas ausruhen. Wie ich weiß, habt Ihr ein Anwesen in der Normandie, dort wird es um diese Jahreszeit sehr schön sein.", sagt sie und weißt ihre Hofdamen mit einem Handzeichen an uns Tee einzuschenken. „Danke Eure Majestät. Ja, in der Nähe von Étretat habe ich vor langem ein kleines Haus von meinem Vater geschenkt bekommen.", erwidere ich. Vielleicht sollte ich wirklich zusammen mit André meinen Urlaub dort verbringen. Nur er und ich, das wird wunderbar.

Wir unterhalten uns noch einige Zeit über die Reise und mit Herzweh muss ich erfahren, dass es dem kleinen Prinzen tatsächlich von Tag zu Tag schlechter geht. Er wünscht sich, dass ich ihn einmal besuche und ich nehme mir fest vor, morgen zu ihm zu reiten.

Nachdem mich die Königin entlassen hat, schließe ich die große Tür hinter mir und lehne mich erschöpft, aber glücklich dagegen. André sieht mich ungeduldig an, anscheinend hat er die ganze Zeit auf mich gewartet. „Ich bin befördert worden.", gebe ich ihn leise als Antwort auf die Frage, die ich in seinem Auge lesen kann und es wird mir erst jetzt richtig bewusst, was das für mich bedeutet. Freudestrahlend schlage ich die Hand vor den Mund, damit man mein Lächeln nicht sieht. In Versailles kann ich meine Gefühle nicht ausleben, egal welcher Art diese sind. André sieht mich fassungslos an. „Und ich habe 4 Wochen Urlaub erhalten.", teile ich ihm zusätzlich mit und jetzt lächelt auch er.

Beschwingt reiten wir nach Hause. Als wir durch die Eingangstür treten, werden wir sofort von meinem Vater empfangen, der freudig auf mich zukommt. Anscheinend hat er von der Neuigkeit bereits erfahren. „Oscar, mein Kind. Ist es wahr, was man sich in Versailles erzählt, du wurdest zum General befördert?!" Augenblicklich strafft sich meine Haltung, so wie immer, wenn ich vor ihm stehe. „Ja Vater. Marie Antoinette hat mir eben die Entscheidung des Königs mitgeteilt.", sage ich ernst.

Unerwartet fasst er mich an der Hüfte und wirbelt mich durch die Luft. Ich bin so über seinen ungewöhnlichen Gefühlsausbruch erschrocken, dass ich im ersten Moment meine Haltung verliere und erschrocken aufschreie. „Das muss gefeiert werden. Sophie, sag sofort dem Schreiber Bescheid, er soll an alle ranghohen Militärvertreter Einladungen verschicken. Wir werden das gesellschaftliche Ereignis der Saison ausrichten. Mein Kind hat es denn ganzen Zweiflern gezeigt. Ich bin ja so stolz.", sagt er begeistert und ich muss unwillkürlich lächeln. Ich habe ihn noch nie so aufgeregt und glücklich erlebt und es tut mir schon fast leid, dass ich ihn in seinen Enthusiasmus bremsen muss. „Nicht so schnell Vater. Die Königin hat mir 4 Wochen Urlaub eingeräumt und den wollte ich in der Normandie verbringen.", äußere ich immer noch lachend. „Achso, na gut. Aber danach werden wir ein Fest zu deinen Ehren veranstalten. Du wirst eine neue Paradeuniform bekommen. Sophie hol mir Pierre, ich will mit ihm das Dinner besprechen und sag ihm auch, dass er noch ein paar Flaschen Champagner aus dem vorletzten Jahr besorgen soll, das war ein hervorragender Jahrgang." Mein Vater redet noch lange auf meine arme Amme ein, während er mit ihr in Richtung Salon verschwindet.

„Ich habe ja vermutet, dass er sich freut, aber so überschwänglich hätte ich es nicht erwartet.", sage ich und drehe mich zu André um. „Er ist halt unglaublich stolz darauf, dass seine Tochter das geschafft hat, was er sich seit ihrer Geburt für sie wünschte.", erläutert er mir und in meinem Hals bildet sich unbewusst ein dicker Kloß. Mein Vater hat immer von mir verlangt wie ein Mann zu leben, zu fühlen und zu handeln und im Augenblick tue ich genau das Gegenteil, wenn auch im Verborgenen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es schaffe Offizier und gleichzeitig Frau zu sein. Ob ich meine Erziehung so einfach vergessen und dennoch ein guter Befehlshaber sein kann.

André bemerkt meine plötzlich umschlagende Stimmung und kommt auf mich zu. Ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass wir Mitten im großen Eingangssaal stehen, umarmt er mich innig. „Oscar, du weißt, egal was du in deinem Leben erreichen möchtest, ich werde dich dabei unterstützen. Ich werde dich lieben, auch wenn du eine Uniform trägst. Für mich bleibst du in deinem Herzen trotzdem eine Frau, aber eine Frau, die unglaublich stark und tapfer ist, mehr als jeder Mann es sein könnte. Ich will das du glücklich bist.", flüstert er mir zu und mir treten Tränen der Rührung in die Augen. Nennt man das Seelenverwandtschaft, wenn man exakt weiß, was den Anderen gerade beschäftigt und genau dann die richtigen Worte findet? Langsam lege ich meinen Kopf auf seine Brust und lausche dem gleichmäßigen Schlagen seines Herzens. Wir sind so miteinander beschäftigt, dass keiner von uns merkt, dass wir beobachtet werden.

 **Kapitel 9 – Aufklärung**

Am späten Abend sitzen André und ich gemeinsam in meinem Salon und bereden, welche Route wir nach Étretat nehmen und was wir alles unternehmen wollen, als es an meine Zimmertür klopft. Sophie, Andrés Großmutter, tritt ein und eröffnet mir, dass meine Mutter mich in ihrem Salon erwartet. „Du kannst hier bleiben, André, Es wird bestimmt nicht lange dauern.", sage ich zu ihm, als ich merke, dass er sich ebenfalls erheben möchte. Zum Abschied gebe ich ihm noch einen sanften Kuss auf seine Lippen. Noch immer von den Ereignissen des Tages und der Aussicht, mehrere Wochen ungestört mit meinem Geliebten verbringen zu können, vergnügt, begebe ich mich zu den Gemächern meiner Mutter.

Sie sitzt auf einem ihrer bequemen Kanapees und hält ihre Stickarbeit in den Händen, die sie aber sofort zur Seite legt, als ich eintrete. „Maman, du wolltest mich sprechen.", sage ich lächelnd und schließe die Tür hinter mir. „Komm her meine Tochter und setze dich einen Moment zu mir.", entgegnet sie mit ihrer wunderbar weichen Stimme und deutet auf den Platz neben sich. Ich stutze einen Moment, denn so wie mein Vater auch, hat sie mich mein ganzes Leben lang geschlechtsneutral angesprochen.

Unsicher was sie mir sagen will, setze ich mich neben sie. Zärtlich nimmt sie meine Hände in ihre, „Oscar, ich will dir als Erstes sagen, wie stolz ich auf das bin, was du in deinem Leben bisher erreicht hast. Dein Schicksal ist es gewesen eine Rolle einzunehmen, in der dir wenig Weibliches begegnet. Aber trotzdem bist du in deinem tiefsten Inneren immer noch eine Frau geblieben.", sagt sie leise und ich schaue sie verwundert an. Sanft streicht sie mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Habe ich dir schon einmal erzählt, wie dein Vater und ich uns kennengelernt haben?", fragt meine Mutter weiter und ich schüttle nur meinen Kopf, denn ich weiß immer noch nicht, worauf dieses Gespräch hinauslaufen soll. „Mein Vater, also dein Großvater, war damals ein sehr guter Freund deines Vaters. Er hat uns sehr oft besucht und uns verbannt mit der Zeit und über viele Jahre hinweg eine sehr tiefe Freundschaft. Aber eines Tages, haben wir gemerkt, dass da mehr zwischen uns ist, sodass er um meine Hand anhielt. Ich war damals der glücklichste Mensch der Welt, denn ich konnte mit dem Mann zusammen sein, der mich liebte und den ich liebte. Ich habe mir immer für meine Töchter gewünscht, dass sie ebenfalls so viel Glück haben werden. Ich bin froh, dass wenigstens du diese Hoffnung erfüllen kannst."

Fassungslos starre ich sie an, denn nun habe ich eine Ahnung und augenblicklich wird mir heiß und kalt gleichzeitig. „Maman ... ich weiß nicht, worauf du hinauswillst.", sage ich in dem Versuch, sie von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen. „Meine Tochter, du kannst vieles vor mir verbergen, aber nicht das. Ich habe gemerkt, dass du dich in den letzten Wochen verändert hast. Deine Augen und deine Ausstrahlung verraten, dass du dich verliebt hast und seit heute Mittag weiß ich auch in wen.", redet sie weiter und mir wird fast schwarz vor Augen, aufgewühlt starre ich auf unsere Hände.

„Du liebst André ... nicht!?", spricht sie letztendlich ihre Vermutung aus und nun fange ich an in Panik schneller zu atmen. „Bitte sage es nicht Vater, er würde es nicht verstehen und uns vertreiben!", flehe ich sie atemlos an und mir steigen Tränen der Verzweiflung in die Augen. Schnell schüttelt sie ihren Kopf. „Denkst du ich möchte, dass du unglücklich wirst, Oscar?! Ich will doch nur das Beste für dich und wenn du André liebst, dann ist das deine Entscheidung und niemand darf diese verurteilen. Auch wenn André nicht von Adel ist, so gebe ich euch trotzdem meinen Segen, denn Liebe kennt keine Standesunterschiede und ich weiß, dass er dich glücklich machen wird.", sagt sie hastig um mich zu beruhigen. Freudestrahlend umarme ich sie, „ja ich liebe ihn, von ganzem Herzen und er liebt mich.", erzähle ich ihr und im nächsten Moment fällt eine riesige Last von mir. Endlich konnte ich mich jemandem offenbaren.

„Habt ihr euch schon vereint?", fragt sie nach langer Zeit, in der wir uns nur wie Mutter und Tochter umarmt haben, plötzlich. Erschrocken über diese unerwartete Frage, starre ich sie an und schüttle dann nur leicht errötend meinen Kopf. „Nicht wirklich zumindest.", gebe ich dann jedoch kleinlaut zu und erzähle ihr von unserer Zusammenkunft im Stall vor einigen Tagen, natürlich ohne genauere Einzelheiten.

„Nun gut, dann werde ich dir das erzählen, was ich deinen Schwestern ebenfalls mit auf den Weg gegeben habe. Oscar, wenn ein Mann und eine Frau zusammenkommen, dann ist das unter Umständen das Schönste, was man erleben kann. Einen Vorgeschmack darauf habt ihr ja schon erhalten. Allerdings kann es bei dir beim ersten Mal ein wenig weh tun, aber wenn du André vertraust und dich dadurch entspannst, dann ist es nicht so schlimm. Außerdem möchte ich dir raten achtsam zu sein, du weißt, dass du schwanger werden kannst.", erläutert sie mir und ich merke, wie ich immer verlegener werde. Mit bestimmt schon hochrotem Kopf verspreche ich ihr, vorsichtig zu sein, denn eine Schwangerschaft würde unsere heimliche Liebe auf jeden Fall enthüllen. Sie erläutert mir einige Vorgehensweisen, um eine Empfängnis zu verhindern und gibt mir noch den Rat mit auf den Weg, wenn meine Monatsblutung ausbleibt, sofort zu ihr zu kommen.

Zum Abschied umarme ich meine Mutter noch einmal herzlich und gehe dann zurück zu André. Als ich die Tür leise öffne, sehe ich, dass André in seinem Sessel sitzend eingeschlafen ist. Da unser Gespräch länger gedauert hat als gedacht, wundert mich dieser Umstand auch nicht. Langsam und darauf bedacht keine Geräusche zu verursachen, knie ich mich neben ihm nieder. Seine Haare sind ihm noch mehr ins Gesicht gefallen und er sieht so friedlich aus. Zärtlich streiche ich eine Strähne beiseite und gebe ihn einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich liebe dich, André und ich hoffe, ich kann dir bald zeigen wie sehr.", flüstere ich gedämpft, umhülle seinen Körper mit einer Decke und gehe dann zu Bett.

 **Kapitel 10 – Freiheit (ADULT)**

Der Wind, der vom Meer herüber weht, zerrt unablässig an meinem Haar und lässt es wild tanz. Ich atme in tiefen Zügen die salzige Luft ein. André und ich sind erst seit wenigen Tagen in der Normandie, aber ich fühle mich schon viel erholter. Die schäumenden Wellen treffen auf den Strand vor mir und umspülen die Hufe meiner Schimmelstute, die mit kräftigen Tritten scharrend mit ihnen spielt, auch sie genießt die Freiheit und Leichtigkeit, die ich hier immer empfinde. Wie ein junges Fohlen kommt sie auf mich zu gestürmt und stuppst meine Schulter mit ihren Nüstern an. Liebevoll umfasse ich ihren Kopf und streichle über ihr weißes Fell. Sie begleitet mich schon mein ganzes Leben. Als ich 11 war, wurde sie auf unserem Anwesen geboren und Vater schenke sie mir zu meinem Geburtstag. Seitdem trägt sie mich durch alle Gefahren.

„Ein sehr sinnliches Bild.", werde ich plötzlich von Andrés Stimme aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Er war während unseres Ausrittes am Strand unerwartet zurückgeblieben und schließt nun zu mir auf. Allerdings führt er seinen braunen Hengst an den Zügeln. „Mein Pferd hat ein Hufeisen verloren. Wie kommen wir jetzt wieder zurück?", fragt er mich und streicht ebenfalls über das Fell meiner Stute. „Wir können doch beide auf ihr reiten.", schlage ich vor und steige bereits auf. Wenig später lässt sich auch André hinter mich in den Sattel fallen, nachdem er seinen Braunen daran festgebunden hat. Ich spüre seinen warmen, muskulösen Oberkörper an meinem Rücken und lehne mich genießerisch dagegen. André legt beide Arme um mich, nimmt die Zügel in die Hand und wendet meine Stute, während er mir einen zärtlichen Kuss auf meine Haare haucht. Wenig später sind wir bereits in einen schnellen Galopp übergegangen. Ausgelassen lachend reiten wir durch die brandenden Wellen, sodass das Wasser zu uns hinauf spritzt. Ich halte mich an seinen Armen fest und lasse meinen Kopf an seine Brust sinken. Dieser Moment ist so magisch und wunderschön, ich würde ihn am liebsten für immer in einen Bernstein einschließen und somit in meinem Herzen behalten.

Beim Abendessen erklärt mir André, dass er sich noch einmal in das nahegelegene Dorf aufmacht um den Hufschmied aufzusuchen, was mir nur recht ist, da ich so mein Vorhaben, dass ich seit unsere Abreise plane, heute schon in die Tat umsetzen kann. Nachdem ich ihn mit einem innigen Kuss verabschiedet habe, gehe ich in unser mittlerweile gemeinsames Schlafgemach, um alles vorzubereiten.

 _Der Hufschmied konnte mir glücklicherweise schnell helfen, sodass ich kurz nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit wieder an Oscars Strandhaus ankomme und meinen frisch beschlagenen Hengst in die Box entlasse. Als ich die Eingangstür hinter mir schließe, bemerke ich die Stille. Ich finde Oscar nicht wie gewöhnlich zu dieser Zeit im Salon sitzen, sodass ich mich auf den Weg in das oberste Stockwerk mache. Unter der Tür von Oscars, und in den letzten Tagen auch meinem, Schlafgemach dringt Licht hindurch. Vorsichtig öffne ich diese und im nächsten Augenblick bleibe ich wie erstarrt stehen, den der Anblick, er sich mir bietet, ist zauberhaft._

 _Oscar hat im gesamten Zimmer Kerzen aufgestellt, ihre flackernden Lichter tauchen die Umgebung in einen weichen gelben Schein. Aber was mich am meisten fasziniert ist Oscar selber. Sie steht in einem bodenlangen Negligé am Bett und stellt gerade eine letzte Kerze auf die Kommode vor ihr. Langsam dreht sie sich zu mir um. Ihre blonden, langen Haare fallen ihr lockig über die Schultern und treffen auf einen tiefen, mit einer roten Spitzenborde verzierten, Karreeausschnitt, der ihre Brust optimal zur Geltung bringt. Unterhalb ihrer Oberweite ist der dünne Leinenstoff zusammengerafft und fällt dann locker herunter. Sie sieh so unglaublich schön aus. Sprachlos gehe ich auf Oscar zu und sie lächelt mich verführerisch an._

André ist sichtlich von dem Anblick, den ich ihm biete, geschockt. Langsam kommt er auf mich zu und sieht mich mit einem liebevollen Blick an. „Oscar … was?", fragt er flüsternd, so als ob er Angst hätte, es wäre nur ein Traum, der zu zerplatzen droht, wenn er laut spricht. Gefühlvoll lege ich eine Hand auf seine Wange. „André, ich möchte heute Nacht nicht nur in meinem Inneren eine Frau für dich sein. Ich dachte einmal, ich wäre verliebt, aber seitdem ich mit dir verbunden bin, weiß ich, was wirkliche Liebe ist. Wie unglaublich tief Gefühle gehen und wie sie einen Menschen verändern können. Ich liebe dich, mehr als mein Leben." Tief atme ich ein, denn ich spüre, dass meine nächsten Worte mein ganzes Sein verändern werden. „Und deshalb möchte ich, dass du mich heute Nacht zu deiner Frau machst.", sage ich leise und ich merke, wie mir das Blut heiß in meine Wangen schießt. André nimmt mein Gesicht zwischen seine Hände. „Oscar, ich habe Nichts was ich dir bieten kann. Keine Position, keinen Stand, noch nicht einmal die Stärke dich als Mann zu beschützen. Trotzdem willst du Mein sein, für immer?!", flüstert er ungläubig und ich nehme wie zur Bestätigung seine Hand. „André, du weißt, dass mir Rang und Titel nichts bedeuten. Einen Mann lieben, der mich ebenfalls liebt, denn ich vertrauen kann, der alles für mich tun würde, der an meiner Seite steht, egal was passiert, das ist alles was ich mir wünsche.", sage ich zärtlich und spüre im nächsten Augenblick seine warmen Lippen auf meinen, fordernd und unendlich leidenschaftlich.

 _Ich hatte gedacht, ich könnte in meinem Leben nicht noch glücklicher werden, als ich es die letzten Wochen war, und jetzt spüre ich, dass das ein Irrtum war. Oscar will meine Gemahlin werden, sie will sich mir ganz hingeben, ungeachtet meines Standes. Langsam lasse ich von ihr ab und schaue sie liebevoll an. Zärtlich streiche ich ihre Haare zurück und küsse sie auf die Stirn. „Ich liebe dich und ich verspreche dir, dass ich immer für dich da sein werde.", sage ich leise und verschließe ihre roten Lippen wieder mit meinen. Unendlich langsam lasse ich meine Hände an ihren Hals hinabgleiten, streiche über ihr Dekolleté und setze meine Wanderschaft dann zu ihren Rundungen fort, die ich ganz leicht massiere. Oscar stöhnt erregt in den Kuss, was ich zum Anlass nehme, die Schnürung auf der Rückseite ihres Nachtkleides zu lockern. Zärtlich streife ich den dünnen Stoff von ihren Schultern, sodass sie hüllenlos vor mir steht. Währenddessen hat sie begonnen mein Hemd aufzuknöpfen und mit ihren Händen über meine entblößte Brust zu streichen. Das durch das Fenster herein fallende Mondlicht und der Schein der vielen Kerzen tauchen ihren Körper in ein warmes Licht und lassen ihre Haut elfenhaft schimmern. Liebevoll nehme ich sie auf meine Arme und trage sie in Richtung Bett, auf das ich sie langsam ablege. Leidenschaftlich betrachte ich ihren nackten Körper, während ich mich meines Hemdes und der Hose entledige._

André hat mich sanft auf unserem Bett abgelegt und beginnt nun sich ebenfalls zu entkleiden, während ich seine Blicke auf meinen hüllenlosen Leib spüre. Schüchtern sehe ich ihm dabei zu und ziehe ihn dann in meine Arme. Er liebkost meinen Hals mit seinen Lippen und ich spüre, wie meine Erregung wächst, als er sadistisch langsam immer tiefer wandert und zärtlich seinen Mund um eine meiner Brustwarzen schließt. Ein wohliger Seufzer entkommt meiner Kehle, als er die andere zusätzlich mit seiner Hand reizt. Immer tiefer wandern seine Lippen meinen Körper entlang und bescheren mir einen angenehmen Schauer nach dem anderen. Er verteilt sanfte Küsse auf meinen Bauch und lässt seine Zunge in meinem Bauchnabel verschwinden. Ganz zärtlich drückt er meine angewinkelten Beine auseinander und kniet sich zwischen diese. Ich fühle mich ein wenig unwohl, als er mich so eingehend betrachtet. Beschämt versuche ich meine Beine wieder ein wenig zu schließen, aber er hält mich auf. „Nein, du bist so wunderschön, Oscar. Ich möchte mir jeden Zentimeter deines Körpers einprägen.", sagt er rau und ich kann die aufkommende Leidenschaft in seiner Stimme erkennen. Ich entschließe mich es ihm gleich zu tun und lasse meinen Blick über seinen Körper gleiten. Jeder Muskel seines Oberkörpers scheint angespannt zu sein, sodass dieser noch athletischer aussieht als sonst. Verlegen wandern meine Augen tiefer und bleiben schließlich an seinem Schambereich hängen, in dem ich deutlich seine durch die Erregung gekennzeichnete Männlichkeit sehen kann. Errötend schaue ich ihm wieder in sein Auge, das vor Lust fast schwarz erscheint.

Langsam rutscht er auf seinen Bauch und senkt seine Lippen auf mich. Im selben Moment fühle ich tausende Blitze durch meinen Körper fahren. Meinem Mund entfährt ein unbeherrschtes Stöhnen nach dem anderen und meine anfängliche Scham ist purer Leidenschaft gewichen. Fordernd drücke ich mein Becken gegen ihn, sodass André mutiger wird und zusätzlich seine Finger in mich einführt. Das Gefühl, etwas in mir zu haben, ist anfänglich ungewohnt, aber je mehr er mich dort zärtlich erkundet und je verlangender seine Zunge und Lippen auf mir werden, je mehr genieße ich diese unbeschreibliche Empfindung. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sich meine Erregung noch steigern kann, aber bald fühlt es sich an, als ob eine riesige Welle voll Wärme von meinem Unterleib aus über mich hereinbricht. Meine Beine beginnen unwillkürlich zu zittern und mein ganzer Körper spannt sich an. Ungehemmt stöhne ich seinen Namen, als ich meinen Rücken durchdrücke und meine Hände verzweifelt versuchen in der Bettdecke unter mir und in seinen Haaren Halt zu finden.

Nur allmählich ebbt mein Höhepunkt der Lust ab, während André sich zu mir nach oben zieht und mich begierig ansieht. Sein Gesicht spiegelt die Erregung wieder, die er anscheinend ebenfalls gerade empfunden hat. Berauscht lächle ich ihn an und gebe ihn somit zu verstehen, dass es mir gut geht. Zärtlich küsst er mich und ich kann mich selber auf seinen Lippen schmecken.

Zögernd legt er sich auf mich und ich erinnere mich an die Worte meiner Mutter. Ja ich vertraue ihm und dadurch kann ich mich vollkommen entspannen. Unentschlossen sieht er mich an, wartet auf ein Zeichen von mir, ob er den letzten Schritt, der uns beide noch voneinander trennt, wirklich gehen kann. Liebevoll und hauchzart berühre ich seine Lippen mit den meinen und im nächsten Moment dringt er ganz langsam in mich ein. Ein kurzer Schmerz durchzieht meinen Körper, aber so schnell wie er gekommen ist, ebbt er wieder ab. Um André nicht zu verunsichern, verberge ich ihn deshalb. Tief atme ich ein, denn das Gefühl, dass sich danach in mir ausbreitet, ist mit Nichts auf der Welt vergleichbar, was ich bis jetzt erlebt habe. André beginnt ganz behutsam sich in mir zu bewegen. Zieht sich vollkommen aus mir zurück, um dann wieder intensiver als zuvor zuzustoßen. Mit seinen starken Armen stützt er sich neben mir ab. Jeder schneller und tiefer werdende Stoß steigert meine Lust ins Unermessliche und ich spüre, wie sich langsam eine neue Welle der Leidenschaft in mir aufbaut. Sein erregtes Aufstöhnen verdeutlicht mir, dass es ihm genauso geht wie mir. Tief grollend dringt es bis in die hintersten Winkel meines Kopfes vor und ich werde in Zukunft alles dafür tun, diese Geräusche erneut aus seinem Mund kommen zu hören. André umschließt meinen Körper mit seinen Armen und zieht mich ganz eng an sich. Haltsuchend fahren meine Hände über seinen muskulösen Rücken und als ich erneut die höchste Sinneslust erlebe, graben sich meine Fingernägel in seine Haut. Andrés Stöhnen an meinem Ohr vermittelt mir, dass auch er seine Erregung bald nicht mehr zügeln kann. Ich merke, wie sich mein Innerstes um ihn herum zusammenzieht und ihn somit über die Schwelle zum Höhepunkt schiebt. Erschöpft vergräbt er sein Gesicht in meiner Halsbeuge und lässt seinen heißen Atem über meine Haut fahren.

Nur langsam beruhigen sich unsere wild schlagenden Herzen wieder, als wir bewegungsunfähig aufeinander liegen bleiben. „Ich liebe dich André, mein Gemahl.", sage ich leise, als ich meine Stimme wiederfinde. André hebt seinen Kopf und sieht mich mit Tränen der Ergriffenheit in den Augen an. „Ich liebe dich auch, meine Gemahlin.", erwidert er flüsternd und küsst mich leidenschaftlich und so voller Liebe, dass mir fast schwindelig wird. Von nun an sind wir für immer vereint, niemand kann uns mehr trennen.

Die nächsten Wochen leben wir unsere Zweisamkeit in vollen Zügen aus, denn wir wissen, dass wir zu Hause, vor den Augen Anderer, wieder so tun müssen, als verbindet uns bloße Freundschaft. Die Tage sind mit gemeinsamen Unternehmungen ausgefüllt und in den Nächten geben wir uns unserer Leidenschaft hin, um am nächsten Morgen vereint aufzuwachen. Das Leben kann so wunderschön sein.

„Ich möchte morgen nicht wieder zurückreiten. Ich will hier bleiben, alleine mit dir.", sage ich traurig, als wir an unserem letzten Abend eng aneinander gekuschelt am Strand sitzen und die Wellen beobachten. „Ich weiß, mir geht es genauso. Aber du musst deinen Dienst wieder antreten. Wenn wir hierbleiben, ist das zu auffällig.", erwidert André leise und legt seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter. Er ist mal wieder der Vernünftigere von uns Beiden. So verabschieden wir uns am nächsten Morgen von meinem kleinen Haus, dem Strand, den Wellen, unserer unbeschwerten Zweisamkeit und der Freiheit, so zu sein, wie wir es wollen.

 **Kapitel 11 – Wiedersehen**

 _Als wir nach zwei Tagesritten wieder auf dem Anwesen der Jarjayes ankommen, empfängt uns meine Großmutter sofort überschwänglich. Herzlich schließt sie erst Oscar und dann mich in ihre Arme. Auch wenn sie sehr häufig nur kritische Worte für mich übrig hat, so habe ich sie dennoch vermisst. Während wir unser Gepäck ins Haus tragen, berichtet sie Oscar, dass der Schneider gestern ihre neuen Uniformen vorbei gebracht hat und ihr Vater möchte, dass sie diese sofort anprobiert. Als wir die Eingangshalle betreten, kommt uns Oscars Mutter entgegen und umarmt ihre Tochter ebenfalls freudig. Ich höre, wie sie ihr leise etwas zuflüstert, auf das Oscar nur mit einem schüchternen Nicken reagiert und leicht errötet. Unerwartet kommt Madame de Jarjayes danach auf mich zu und schließt mich ebenfalls herzlich in ihre Arme. Ich bin zu verblüfft über diese überraschende Geste, um reagieren zu können und sehe nur über ihre Schulter hinweg, wie Oscar leicht lächelt. Weiß ihre Mutter etwa über uns Bescheid?!_

 _Nachdem wir uns ein wenig frisch gemacht und nach langer Zeit wieder etwas Vernünftiges zu Essen zu uns genommen haben, so zumindest nach Meinung meiner Großmutter, sitzen wir im großen Salon und warten darauf, dass Oscar uns ihre neue Gardeuniform präsentiert. Ich berichte gerade das wir während unseres Urlaubs Glück mit dem Wetter hatten und es nicht einmal stürmisch war, als die Tür geöffnet wird. Alle halten augenblicklich den Atem an. Mit dem Aufstieg zum General darf Oscar nun eine hellgrüne Uniform tragen, die im Kontrast zu ihren langen blonden Haaren steht und sie noch viel eindrucksvoller und stolzer erscheinen lässt. Ich bin immer wieder fasziniert darüber, wie sie es schafft, dass ich sie gleichzeitig voller Ehrfurcht und Leidenschaft betrachten kann._

„ _Oscar, du siehst fabelhaft aus, ich wusste immer, dass ich dich einmal in dieser Uniform sehen werde. Hast du deine neue Paradeuniform auch schon anprobiert?", sagt Oscars Vater und tritt auf sie zu, sie nickt nur. „Schön, aber die wirst du erst zu deiner Feier nächste Woche tragen. Ich habe jeden hochrangigen Militärvertreter eingeladen. Die Hälfte davon hat nie geglaubt, dass du einmal General werden wirst.", sagt er und man hört deutlich den Stolz, den er für seine Tochter empfindet, in seiner Stimme. Oscar lächelt nur gequält und sieht verstohlen zu mir herüber. Ich merke, dass sie etwas beschäftigt und ich kann mir auch vorstellen, was es ist. Den ganzen restlichen Abend sitzt sie verschlossen in ihrem Sessel und folgt nur beiläufig den Gesprächen um sie herum. Als sie sich zurückziehen möchte, ergreife ich die Gelegenheit und verlasse zusammen mit ihr den Salon. Kaum haben wir das Zimmer verlassen, nimmt Oscar meine Hand in die ihre. „Bitte André, ich will nicht alleine sein.", sagt sie leise und ich sehe Tränen in ihre Augen treten. Stumm nicke ich ihr zu und so gehen wir gemeinsam zu ihren Gemächern. Bevor wir eintreten, schauen wir uns noch einmal um, ob wirklich niemand mitbekommen könnte, wie ich zusammen mit ihr hinter der Tür verschwinde._

 _Kaum habe ich diese ins Schloss fallen lassen, streift sich Oscar ihre Uniformjacke von den Schultern und wirft diese aufgebracht auf den Boden. „Ich kann das nicht André! Wie soll ich gleichzeitig Frau und Mann sein?!", schreit sie wütend und mit Tränen in den Augen. „Alle verlangen von mir ein guter und mutiger Offizier zu sein, aber ich will doch nur mit dir an meiner Seite leben, als Frau. Bloß ich weiß nicht, ob ich das überhaupt kann!? Diese Uniform zu tragen fühlt sich so falsch an, aber ich habe doch nie etwas anderes gemacht.", schluchzt sie verzweifelt._

 _Schnell laufe ich auf sie zu und nehme sie zärtlich in meine Arme. „Oscar hör mir zu. Ich weiß, das ist alles ein bisschen viel für dich. Aber lass mich dir eines sagen.", erwidere ich ihr sanft und schiebe sie leicht von mir, sodass sie mich ansehen kann. „Ich habe dich schon geliebt, als du nur Offizier warst, aber schon damals habe ich auch die Frau in dir gesehen. Nur durch deine Erziehung bist du der wundervolle Mensch geworden, in den ich mich vor langer Zeit verliebt habe. Nur dadurch haben wir die Möglichkeit überhaupt zusammen zu sein. Wenn dein Vater dich wie seine anderen Töchter behandelt hätte, wärst du jetzt schon lange in einer höchstwahrscheinlich lieblosen Ehe gefangen. Du bist ein guter Befehlshaber, auch wenn du eine Frau bist. Wer sagt denn überhaupt, dass das eine das andere ausschließen muss? Du schaffst das, wie bis jetzt alles in deinem Leben und ich werde an deiner Seite stehen, als dein Mann.", sage ich ermutigend und umarme sie wieder fest. Ich spüre wie ihre Tränen mein Hemd durchdringen und ihr zitternder Körper sich ganz langsam wieder beruhigt. „Ich liebe dich, André.", kommt es ganz leise von ihr. „Und ich liebe dich."_

Am nächsten Morgen wache ich neben André in meinem Bett auf. Trotz der Gefahr entdeckt zu werden, konnte ich den Gedanken einfach nicht ertragen, die Nacht ohne ihn zu verbringen. Leise drehe ich mich zu meinem noch schlafenden Geliebten um. Seine ebenmäßigen Gesichtszüge sind vollkommen entspannt. Sanft streiche ich die Haarsträhne, die sein linkes Auge verdeckt, zur Seite und mustere die Narbe, die sich darüber erstreckt. Nachdem ihm Bernard diese Verletzung zugefügt hatte, sagte er mir, dass er froh ist, dass nicht ich verletzt wurde und dass er jederzeit auch sein zweites Auge für mich geben würde. Damals hätte ich schon merken können, wie tief seine Gefühle zu mir sind. Aber ich war einfach noch zu sehr mit mir selbst und den Empfindungen, die ich für Graf von Fersen hatte, beschäftigt. Sanft lasse ich meine Finger über seine Wange gleiten. Wie glücklich ich mich doch schätzen kann, ihn an meiner Seite zu haben. Durch meine Berührung wacht André ganz langsam auf, öffnet allerdings nicht die Augen. Er lächelt leicht und drückt zärtlich seine Wange in meine Hand, die er danach mit seinen Fingern umschließt. Ganz langsam dreht er seinen Kopf und berührt mit seinen Lippen meine Handfläche. Wie schön wäre es doch, wenn dieser Moment nie vergehen würde.

Wenig später konnten André und ich uns doch noch dazu durchringen aufzustehen. Zum Glück war es bereits so spät, dass es niemanden verdächtig vorkam, dass sich André bereits in meinen Gemächern aufhielt. Nun stehe ich zusammen mit Girodel auf dem Exerzierplatz und trete feierlich meinen ersten Tag als General der königlichen Leibgarde an. Durch Andrés Worte gestern Abend, bin ich mir allerdings jetzt sicher, dass ich dieser Aufgabe gewachsen bin. Selbstbewusst salutiere ich wie immer, als ich meine Kompanie an mir vorbeimarschieren lasse. Mein Blick schweift in die Ferne und dort sehe ich André, Er steht am Rande des großen Springbrunnens, beobachtet mich und salutiert ebenfalls. Ja ich werde es schaffen. Ich werde ein Leben als Offizier und Frau gleichzeitig führen können.

Die Tage vergingen. André und ich entwickelten eine Taktik, mit der wir ohne dass jemand etwas merke, weiterhin fast jede Nacht zusammen verbringen konnten. Auch wenn das bedeutete, dass er sich immer früh am Morgen aus meinem Zimmer schleichen musste und wir nur sehr selten gemeinsam aufwachen konnten. Am Tag, an dem das Fest zu Ehren meiner Ernennung stattfinden sollte, bekamen wir dank meiner Mutter, die Sophie erzählte, dass sie sich heute um mich kümmern würde, Gelegenheit dazu. Ich erwachte, als ich Andrés Lippen auf meiner nackten Schulter spürte. Verschlafen drehte ich mich zur anderen Seite, fühlte allerdings im nächsten Moment seine warme muskulöse Brust an meinem Rücken. Langsam beginnt er über meinen Arm zu streichen, wanderte tiefer zu meinem Bauch und dann wieder zu meiner Hüfte. Zärtlich fahren seine Finger die Konturen meines Beckenknochens nach um schließlich zwischen meinen Beinen zu verschwinden. Erregt stöhnte ich auf und drehte mich auf den Rücken, um ihn in einen innigen Kuss zu ziehen.

Am Abend bereite ich mich auf das Fest vor, während André in meinem Salon wartet. Als ich mich ihm zeige, kann man deutlich die Verzauberung über meine Aufmachung in seinem Gesicht ablesen. „Ich habe den Schneider gebeten, die Uniform etwas weiblicher zu gestalten als sonst.", antworte ich gelassen auf seine stumme Frage. Und das ist ihm durchaus gelungen. Anders als bei den weit geschnittenen Uniformjacken, die ich sonst trage, liegt diese eng an meinem Körper an. Der schwarze, mit roten Streifen und Verzierungen versehene Stoff ist auf Höhe meines Dekolletés unterbrochen, sodass man freien Blick auf meine Haut haben kann. Meine Haare sind etwa zurückgesteckt und fallen lockig über meinen Rücken. (Anmerkung des Autors: Uniformjacke -  /2eFy7he, Frisur -  /2es2VNA) Die weit ausgestellte schwarze Hose rundet meine Garderobe ab und bildet einen Kontrast zu dem figurbetonten Oberteil. Ich fühle mich weiblich und gleichzeitig auch wie ein Befehlshaber, so wie ich es auch beabsichtigt habe. „Du siehst so unglaublich schön aus, Oscar. Wie Athene, die Göttin des Kampfes.", sagt André atemlos.

Langsam trete ich durch die große Tür in unseren Ballsaal, in dem schon meine Familie und Gäste versammelt sind. Augenblicklich wird es still, ich fühle, wie mich jedes Augenpaar im Raum fixiert. Ich straffe meine Haltung und gehe stolz und selbstbewusst auf meinen Vater zu. Undeutlich höre ich, wie die ersten Gespräche hinter vorgehaltenen Händen entstehen. Einige der anwesenden Damen wedeln sich aufgeregt Luft mit ihren Fächern zu, um nicht vor lauter Entzückung in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Im Gesicht meines Vaters erkenne ich allerdings, dass er über meinen Aufzug weniger erfreut zu sein scheint. Er hat mich nie als Frau gesehen und jetzt führe ich ihn vor Augen, dass ich, trotzdem mein Körper in einer Uniform steckt, weiblich aussehen kann. Als ich zu ihm aufschließe, räuspert er sich kurz, um seine Fassung wieder zu erlangen. „Du siehst … bezaubernd aus, mein Kind.", bemerkt er letztendlich und lächelt mich sogar an. „Mesdames et Messieurs, ich präsentiere Ihnen, General Oscar François de Jarjayes!", sagt er schließlich laut, ohne den Blick von mir zu nehmen, und alle Gäste beginnen zu applaudieren. „Als Oscar geboren wurde, schrie sie so laut, dass ich beschloss, sie als meinen Nachfolger zu erziehen. Heute weiß ich, dass diese Entscheidung die Beste in meinem Leben war, neben der, meine liebe Gemahlin zu heiraten. Oscar hat mich zum stolzesten Vater dieses Landes gemacht. Du hast mir alle Ehre bereitet, mein Kind und deshalb wollen wir alle auf dich anstoßen.", sagt er ehrfürchtig und streckt sein Glas nach oben. Alle Gäste tun es ihm gleich und bejubeln meinen Erfolg. Ich allerdings habe nur Augen für meinen André, der neben der Tür bei den anderen Bediensteten stehen geblieben ist und ebenfalls sein Glas nach oben hält, bevor er es zu seinen Lippen führt.

Nachdem mein Vater seine Rede beendet hat, werde ich sofort von einigen Damen umringt, die mich mit Lob über meine Garderobe überschütten. Auf die Frage, ob ich denn heute auch Tanzen werde, verneine ich wie immer, werde aber im nächsten Augenblick unsanft von meinem Vater angestoßen. „Oscar, es ist dein Fest, bitte tu den Damen und mir den Gefallen und tanze.", raunt er mir zu und ich muss seinem Wunsch widerwillig Folge leisten. Nach 5 Menuetten kann ich allerdings nicht mehr und geselle mich wieder zu meinem Vater, der mit einigen hochrangigen Offizieren spricht. Ich höre dem Gespräch nur halbherzig zu, während ich meinen Blick über die tanzende Gesellschaft schweifen lasse und plötzlich stockt mir der Atem, abseits der Tanzfläche entdecke ich einen hochgewachsenen Mann. „Graf von Fersen …!?", flüstere ich erschrocken. „Ja ich habe ihn eingeladen. Ihr dachte, da ihr doch befreundet seid, würdest du dich freuen:", bemerkt mein Vater beschwingt und wendet sich sofort wieder seinen Kollegen zu. Ich aber bin in eine Art Schockzustand gefallen. Auch wenn ich jetzt keine Liebe mehr für ihn empfinde, so ist es dennoch ein ungutes Gefühl, das bei seinem Anblick in mir aufsteigt. Schnell entschuldige ich mich bei meinem Vater und fliehe nach draußen auf die große Terrasse, die zum Glück menschenleer ist. Ich atme mehrmals tief die frische Sommerluft ein, verzweifelt bemüht mein aufgewühltes Innerstes zu ordnen, als ich unerwartet eine vertraute Stimme hinter mir vernehme. „Oscar…?!"

Augenblicklich fahre ich herum und sehe in sanfte, graue Augen. „Von Fersen … ?!", wispere ich fast tonlos. Er steht nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt und mustert mich durchdringend. Ich fühle mein Herz heftig gegen meine Brust schlagen. „Oscar, verzeih mir. Dein Vater hat mich eingeladen und ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein und die Einladung ausschlagen. Aber, jetzt da ich hier bin, merke ich, dass es keine gute Idee war. Ich möchte dir nur zu deiner Ernennung gratulieren und dann gehe ich wieder.", sagt er hastig, verbeugt sich vor mir und dreht sich im nächsten Augenblick um. „Axel warte … !?", rufe ich ihm schnell hinterher und zum Glück bleibt er stehen. Ich weiß selber nicht, woher ich den Mut habe mit ihm zu reden. Stockend setze ich zum Sprechen an, „ich … ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen." Betrübt senke ich meinen Blick, als er sich langsam wieder zu mir umdreht. „Ich habe einmal gedacht, ich würde dich lieben. Aber jetzt weiß ich, dass das keine echte, ehrliche und tief gehende Liebe war, sie war nur ein Trugbild, dem ich erlegen bin. Aber, durch diesen schrecklichen Irrtum habe ich unsere Freundschaft, die so wundervoll aufrichtig und herzlich war, gefährdet und letztendlich zerstört. Ich bitte dich, verzeih mir.", sage ich und werde immer leiser. Langsam kommt er auf mich zu, bis nur noch wenige Zentimeter uns trennen. „Oscar … auch ich habe dich über die Jahre als großartige Freundin schätzen gelernt. Mir hat es das Herz zerrissen, nicht mehr so wie früher mit dir sprechen zu können. Ich nehme deine Entschuldigung an, wenn du mir ebenfalls verzeihen kannst, dass ich damals so ungehalten reagiert und dich von mir weggestoßen habe.", gesteht er mir sanft und ich sehe zu ihm auf. Unsere Blicke treffen sich und blitzartig ist diese alte Vertrautheit zwischen uns wieder hergestellt. Erleichtert lächeln wir aneinander an.

„Und jetzt sag mir Oscar, wer hat dein Herz berührt, das du so herrlich von der Liebe sprechen kannst?", fragt er mich überraschend und ich werde mir bewusst, dass ich mich anscheinend verraten habe. Verlegen beiße ich mir auf meine Unterlippe und versuche verzweifelt, mir eine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen. In diesem Moment höre ich die Stimme von André. „Oscar, hier bist du. Dein Vater …", mitten im Satz bricht er ab, als er Graf von Fersen dicht vor mir stehend entdeckt. Augenblicklich ist er bei mir und schiebt sich zwischen uns, um mich zu beschützen. Ärgerlich sieht er Graf von Fersen an, sein gesamter Körper ist angespannt und vermittelt den Eindruck, als würde er ihn jeden Moment angreifen wollen. Sanft umfasse ich deshalb zur Beruhigung seinen Arm. „André, es ist in Ordnung. Von Fersen und ich haben uns nur ausgesprochen.", sage ich zärtlich und merke wirklich, wie er sich ein wenig entkrampft. Ich sehe, wie Axels Augen von André, zu meiner Hand und danach zu mir wandern und dann plötzlich beginnt er wissend zu Lächeln. Verlegen senkt er seinen Blick. „Ich verstehe …", sagt er ganz leise und sieht uns dann wieder an, „… ich wünsche euch Beiden von Herzen alles Glück dieser Erde." Er reicht André seine Hand, der diese verwundert ergreift. „André, ich bitte dich, pass immer gut auf Oscar auf. Sie ist eine ganz wundervolle Frau und mir eine wahre Freundin. Kein Mann hat es mehr verdient von ihr geliebt zu werden als du.", entgegnet er seinem fragenden Blick und André nickt zur Bestätigung.

 _Den restlichen Abend verbringen wir Drei vergnügt miteinander, bis nur noch wenige Gäste zugegen sind und Oscar mir zuflüstert, dass sie nach draußen in den Garten geht und ich ihr in ein paar Minuten folgen soll. Wenig später finde ich sie im Pavillon, der ein wenig abseits des Haupthauses steht, aber nicht so weit entfernt, dass man die Musik nicht noch hören könnte. Sie starrt in den Nachthimmel über sich und bemerkt mich anscheinend noch nicht einmal, als ich neben sie trete. Gedankenverloren folge ich ihren Blick und sehe im nächsten Augenblick eine Sternschnuppe vorbeiziehen. „Du musst dir etwas wünschen", flüstere ich leise. „Ich brauche mir Nichts mehr wünschen, ich habe alles, was mich glücklich macht.", erwidert sie mir sanft und schaut mich liebevoll an. „Möchtest du mit mir tanzen", fragt Oscar schließlich überraschend. Erschrocken fahre ich herum. Hat sie mich das eben wirklich gefragt? „Ich trage zwar kein Kleid, aber ich hoffe, es genügt dir trotzdem." Verlegen reiche ich ihr meine Hand, die sie im nächsten Moment ergreift und sich von mir in meine Arme ziehen lässt. Es ist kein steifer Hoftanz, den wir vollführen, sondern Oscars presst ihren Körper ganz nah an meinen und legt ihren Kopf auf meine Brust. Sanft umfasse ich ihre Hüfte und führe sie im Takt der Musik. Wie schön das Leben doch sein kann._

 **Kapitel 12 – Offenbarung (ADULT)**

 _Unser Leben verlief die letzten Monate wie in einem Traum, trotzdem wir unsere Gefühle füreinander vor den Augen Anderer verstecken müssen. Graf von Fersen ermöglicht uns regelmäßig kleine Auszeiten von unserem Versteckspiel, indem er uns ein Zimmer in seinem Anwesen zur Verfügung stellt. Er kann nachvollziehen, wie sehr wir unter dem Umstand leiden, nicht offen zueinanderstehen zu können, muss doch auch er seine große Liebe verleugnen._

 _Es ist kurz vor Weihnachten, als wir alle Drei behaglich vor dem Kamin in seinem Salon sitzen und uns unterhalten. Draußen fallen schon seit einigen Stunden sacht die ersten Schneeflocken des Winters. Oscar spricht mit Graf von Fersen über die immer mehr werdenden Unruhen in Paris und das man sich kaum mehr als Adliger in die Stadt wagen kann, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, überfallen zu werden. Das Volk hungerte, da durch den andauernden Regen in den letzten zwei Jahren nur Missernten eingebracht wurden. Necker wurde vor kurzem auf Drängen des Volkes als Finanzminister wiedereingesetzt, nachdem der amtierende Minister Brienne zudem eine immense Erhöhung der Steuern gefordert hatte. Der Druck von Seiten des Bürgertums und auch von einigen Vertretern des Adels war so immens, dass der König sich gezwungen sah, die Generalstände für Mai des nächsten Jahres einzuberufen. Das erste Mal nach 175 Jahren. Ich allerdings höre nur halbherzig zu, denn ich versuche schon seit einigen Minuten verzweifelt die Flamme im Kamin zu fixieren. Seit einigen Wochen ist meine Sehkraft auf meinem rechten Auge immer schlechter geworden. Ich sehe oft nur verschwommen und undeutlich, was mir mehr und mehr Sorgen bereitet. Ich bin froh, dass es allerdings noch niemandem aufzufallen scheint._

 _Oscar hatte einen harten Tag und verabschiedet sich schon bald von uns, sodass nur noch Graf von Fersen und ich übrig bleiben. Nach einer Weile durchbricht von Fersen unerwartet die angenehme Stille, die uns umgibt und nur ab und an vom Knacken des verbrennenden Holzes unterbrochen wurde. „André, ich möchte gerne die Gelegenheit wahrnehmen und dir etwas geben und ich hoffe, du wirst es annehmen.", sagt er verschwörerisch und geht zum Kaminsims, auf dem ein unscheinbares Kästchen steht, aus dem er etwas entnimmt. Als er zu mir zurückkehrt, legt er mir einen kleinen Samtbeutel in die Hand. Bedächtig öffne ich ihn und zum Vorschein kommt ein goldener Ring mit einem kleinen eingefassten Brillanten. „Das war der Ehering meiner Mutter. Mein Vater gab ihn mir, damit ich ihm meiner Braut schenke. Da ich allerdings niemals die Frau heiraten kann, die diesen Ring verdient, möchte ich ihn dir geben, damit er wieder ein Zeichen ewiger Liebe werden kann.", sagt er andächtig und mir steigen hinsichtlich dieser Geste Tränen in die Augen. „Axel, ich weiß nicht was ich dazu sagen soll.", bringe ich verzweifelt um meine Fassung ringend hervor. „Versprich mir nur einfach, dass du ihn Oscar eines Tages an den Finger stecken wirst. Ich möchte, dass ihr glücklich werdet.", sagt er sanft und schließt meine Hand um den Ring. „Axel, ich schätze deine Geste wirklich, aber du weißt doch, dass eine Heirat zwischen Oscar und mir unmöglich ist. Wir leben in zwei unterschiedlichen Welten.", erwidere ich traurig. „Wen ich eines gelernt habe, André, dann das Liebe immer einen Weg findet, auch über Standesunterschiede hinweg." Bestätigend nicke ich nur und umarme ihn schließlich freundschaftlich._

 _Als ich später in unsere Gemächer komme, schläft Oscar bereits. Sie liegt auf den Rücken und ihre blonden Locken breiten sich fächerförmig auf den Kissen unter ihr und auf ihrer nackten Brust aus. Leise lasse ich mich neben dem Bett nieder und betrachte ihr ruhiges und entspanntes Gesicht. Unwillkürlich lege ich meine Hand auf meine Brusttasche, in dem ich von Fersens Ring sicher verstaut habe. „Ich hoffe, ich kann dir diesen Ring eines Tages wirklich schenken, als meine Gemahlin.", flüstere ich leise und berühre federleicht ihre Wange. Im nächsten Moment regt sie sich leicht und öffnet schließlich verschlafen ihre Augen, in deren sanftes Blau ich mich sofort verliere. Liebevoll berührt sie mein Gesicht und streicht mir eine Haarsträhne zur Seite. Augenblicklich empfinde ich ein solche Woge der Liebe zu ihr auf mich hereinbrechen, dass ich sie einfach küssen muss._

 _Anfänglich berühren sich unsere Lippen nur leicht, aber nur wenig später, wird unser Kuss leidenschaftlicher und fordernder. Meine Zunge bittet um Einlass zu ihrem sündigen Mund und dieser wird ihr augenblicklich gewährt. Oscar beginnt mich zu entkleiden und ich helfe ihr dabei, während ich beginne ihren bereits nackten Körper mit meinen Händen zu erkunden. Als ich endlich von meinen Gewändern befreit bin, zieht sie mich zu sich. Als unsere Haut sich berührt, stöhnen wir Beide erregt in den Kuss. Sooft wir uns auch schon miteinander vereinigt haben, es ist doch jedes Mal wieder unbeschreiblich intensiv und leidenschaftlich, so wie bei unserem ersten Mal. Ich löse den Kuss und drehe mich auf den Rücken, ziehe dabei Oscar mit mir, sodass sie sich rittlings über mir positionieren kann. Sie stützt sich mit ihren Armen neben mir ab und lässt ihr Becken ganz langsam auf mich niedersinken. Augenblicklich atme ich tief ein, denn ihre Enge, die mich umfängt, raubt mir fast den Atem. Sanft beginnt sie ihre Hüften zu bewegen, intensiviert ihren Rhythmus aber mit jedem Stoß. Ihre langen Haare fallen ihr lockig über die Schultern und berühren meine Brust. Langsam fangen meine Hände an Oscars Körper zu erkunden, fahren erst über ihren Rücken, dann zu ihrem Becken, um danach auf ihrem straffen Bauch zur Ruhe zu kommen. Ein erregtes Stöhnen entfernt ihren Mund und sie richtet ihren Oberkörper auf, sodass ich meine Wanderschaft zu ihren Rundungen fortführen kann. Immer unkontrollierter werden ihre Bewegungen, immer intensiver ihre erregten Laute und ich merke, wie mein ganzer Körper beginnt zu kribbeln, so wie jedes Mal, wenn ich kurz davor bin den Höhepunkt meiner Lust zu erreichen. In Ektase stöhne ich ihren Namen. Wie kann diese Frau nur so leidenschaftlich sein?! Ich positioniere meine Finger auf den kleinen Hügel zwischen ihren Beinen, was sie dazu bringt, erregt ihren Kopf in den Nacken zu legen. Wenig später merke ich, wie sich ihr ganzer Körper anspannt und mich mit sich in den Strudel der Leidenschaft zieht._

 _Am nächsten Morgen reiten wir zum Anwesen zurück. Der frisch gefallene Schnee glitzert in der strahlenden Sonne wie tausende Diamanten. Die Hufe unserer trabenden Pferde wirbeln immer wieder kleine Schneegestöber auf, sodass sich einige dieser Lichtpunkte auch in Oscars Haare verirrt haben. Sie sieht so wunderschön aus und mein Herz blutet, wenn ich daran denke, dass ich ihren Anblick vielleicht bald nicht mehr sehen kann. Nachdem wir unsere Pferde abgezäumt haben, nehmen wir mit einem letzten ungesehenen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss im Stall unser Versteckspiel wieder auf. Auf dem Hof liegen noch Unmengen des nassen Weißes und ich bemerke zu spät, dass Oscar anscheinend Lust auf eine kleine Schneeballschlacht hat. Unvermittelt trifft mich, während ich das Tor schließe, ein Eisklumpen am Rücken. Verärgert drehe ich mich um und sehe Oscar schelmisch lachen. Schlagfertig nehme ich die Herausforderung an. „Du willst also eine kleine Abreibung?!", sage ich und forme bereits ebenfalls einen Ball mit den Händen. Keine Sekunde später bewerfen wir uns lachend abwechselnd mit Schnee und fühlen uns dabei in unsere Kindheit zurückversetzt. Unsere Mäntel sind bereits völlig durchnässt, unsere Hände bereist vor Kälte gerötet, aber es stört uns nicht. Ich habe Oscar schon lange nicht mehr so ausgelassen Lachen hören._

 _Plötzlich zuckt ein grauenvoller Schmerz durch meinen Kopf, ausgehend von meinem rechten Auge. Schlagartig wird alles dunkel um mich herum und ich breche mit einem Schmerzenslaut zusammen. Sofort ist Oscar an meiner Seite. „André, ist alles in Ordnung, habe ich dir wehgetan?", sagt sie besorgt und beugt sich zu mir herunter. Verzweifelt reibe ich mir mein Auge, versuche dadurch den Schmerz zu lindern, aber es gelingt mir nicht. „André, ist etwas mit deinem Auge, sag schon?!", ich höre die Furcht in ihrer Stimme. „Es ist gleich wieder besser.", versuche ich sie stockend zu beruhigen, weiß aber, dass dieses Vorhaben aussichtslos ist. Ich spüre, wie sie mich wieder auf die Beine zieht und mich stützend die letzten Meter zum Haus begleitet. „Es wird alles gut, André!", sagt sie mir, aber ich kann die Angst spüren, die sie um mich hat. Ich höre, wie sie die Eingangstür aufstößt. „Hilfe … Hilfe!", schreit sie verzweifelt und im nächsten Moment höre ich aufgeregte Schritte auf uns zukommen. Mittlerweile hat der Schmerz ein wenig nachgelassen und ich kann wieder schemenhaft sehen. Ich bemerke, wie meine Großmutter und ein weiterer Bediensteter auf uns zu laufen. „Oh mein Gott, Lady Oscar, was ist passiert!?", sagt Sophie aufgeregt. „André ist draußen zusammengebrochen, irgendetwas ist mit seinem Auge. Wir müssen sofort nach Doktor Lasonne schicken.", informiert Oscar sie schnell und ist bereits auf dem Weg zu meiner Kammer. Der andere Bedienstete hilft ihr mich dort hinzubringen._

 _Wenig später sitze ich auf meinem Bett und werde von Doktor Lasonne untersucht. Er schwenkt eine Kerze vor meinem Auge hin und her und schaut danach mit einem komisch aussehenden Instrument hinein. Die Flamme der Kerze konnte ich nur teilweise erkennen, immer wieder wanderte sie aus meinem Sichtfeld. Oscar steht mit meiner Großmutter an der Tür und ich erkenne an ihrer verkrampften Haltung, dass sie sich schreckliche Sorgen um mich macht. „Gut, ich glaube ich weiß was Ihnen fehlt, André.", sagt er nach einer Weile und verstaut seine Instrumente wieder. „Durch das Fehlen des einen Auges wird das Andere zu sehr belastet, was dazu führt, dass sich der Druck darin erhöht hat. Deshalb passiert es auch, dass bei Aufregung oder Anstrengung kurzzeitig das Sehvermögen beeinträchtigt wird oder wie vorhin ganz verschwindet. Es gibt aber eine gute Nachricht. In Nantes hat man an der Universität ein neues Operationsverfahren entwickelt, um diesen Umstand zu beseitigen.", berichtet er uns und macht sich bereits fertig, um aufzubrechen. „Ich möchte Ihnen wirklich raten diese Operation durchführen zu lassen. Ansonsten besteht die Gefahr, dass Sie komplett erblinden und Sie sind doch noch so jung und haben ihr Leben noch vor sich.", ermahnt er mich, bevor meine Großmutter ihn nach draußen begleitet._

 _Oscar und ich verbleiben alleine in meiner Kammer. Ich schaue zu ihr hinüber und erkenne Tränen in ihren Augen. „Warum hast du mir Nichts gesagt?!", schluchzt sie schließlich und läuft auf mich zu. Weinend umarmt sie mich und ich schließe meine Arme um sie. „Ich weiß selber nicht warum, vielleicht, weil ich es nicht als so wichtig erachtet habe, solange du in meiner Nähe bist.", sage ich leise. Fassungslos sieht sie mich an, „Was ist wichtiger als deine Gesundheit, André?!" Sanft legt sie eine Hand an meine Wange. „Aber jetzt wird wieder alles gut. Wenn du die Operation …" Ungewohnt schroff unterbreche ich sie. „Sei nicht albern, Oscar. Wovon soll ich die Operation bezahlen, geschweige denn die Reise dorthin?!", sage ich aufgebracht und augenblicklich verfinstern sich Ihre Augen wütend. „Bist du wahnsinnig! Du machst dir um das Geld sorgen?! André, was nützt mir meine Stellung und mein Vermögen, wenn ich dir dadurch nicht helfen kann. Ich werde das schon regeln.", sagt sie bestimmend und ich weiß, dass sie keine Widerworte von mir zulassen wird. „Ich werde die Königin um Urlaub bitten und dann werden wir uns schnellstmöglich nach Nantes begeben und dich operieren lassen."_

 **Kapitel 13 – Die Operation**

Zum Glück konnte ich Marie-Antoinette davon überzeugen mir einige Wochen Urlaub zu gewähren, sodass André und ich Mitte Januar nach Nantes reisen können. Die Fahrt ist beschwerlich, denn Frankreich ist sehr unruhig geworden. Das Leid der Landbevölkerung wächst durch den strengen Winter ins unermessliche. Immer wieder kann ich auf den vorbeiziehenden Friedhöfen sehen, wie Männer versuchen in dem gefrorenen Boden Gräber auszuheben, nicht wenige davon sind sehr klein. Ob die Königsfamilie weiß wie sehr ihre Untertanen leiden?

Nantes ist eine verträumte kleine Hafenstadt, die in den letzten Jahren besonders durch den Handel mit Amerika einen Aufschwung erlebte. Die Universitätsklinik liegt etwas abseits des Zentrums am Fluss Loire und ist ein herrschaftliches Gebäude im romanischen - gotischen Stil und eine der ersten seiner Art in Frankreich. Als wir die große Eingangshalle betreten, stockt uns der Atem und ich ergreife unsicher Andrés Hand. Selbst in Versailles habe ich noch nie so viele Personen auf einmal geschäftig umherlaufen sehen. Aufgewühlt versuchen wir uns zu orientieren und gelangen schließlich nach einiger Zeit in den richtigen Flügel, in dem sich die Chirurgie befindet.

Kaum dass wir uns auf einen der bereitgestellten Stühle gesetzt haben, werden wir schon von einer älteren und etwas rundlichen Ordensschwester, die noch aus der Zeit übrig geblieben ist, als dieses Krankenhaus als Spital von Mönchen betrieben wurde, freundlich in das Behandlungszimmer gebeten. Augenblicklich stockt uns der Atem, denn der leitende Chirurg, der bereits auf uns wartet, ist überraschenderweise eine Frau. Doktor Marión de Lorme begrüßt uns höflich und reicht jedem von uns ihre Hand. Unglaublich fasziniert betrachte ich sie, denn ebenso wie ich, hat sie sich in einer von Männern dominierten Umgebung behaupten können. Auch trägt sie kein Kleid, sondern ebenfalls wie wir Hose, Hemd, Weste und Justaucorps, was sie mir gleich noch sympathisch werden lässt. Einzig ihre dunkelbraunen Haare sind in einer eher praktisch aussehenden Frisur ein wenig nach oben gesteckt, sodass ihr diese nicht ins Gesicht fallen können. Sie bietet André und mir freundlich einen Stuhl an und beginnt sofort mit der Aufnahme der Krankengeschichte. Danach untersucht sie André gründlich, auch sein verletztes Auge wird fachkundig von ihr betrachtet. Das erste Mal seitdem ihn Bernard dort verwundet hat, sehe ich so wieder beide seiner grünen Augen.

Nachdem Doktor de Lorme mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln ihre Untersuchung beendet hat, bittet sie uns beide wieder vor ihrem Schreibtisch Platz zu nehmen. „Monsieur Grandier, ich habe sehr gute Nachrichten für Euch. Wie bereits vermutet, ist der Augendruck auf dem noch gesunden Auge erhöht und beeinträchtigt dadurch Eure Sehfähigkeit. Wir können diesen Umstand aber auf Dauer beheben und zusätzlich werde ich auch versuchen, das verletzte Auge wiederherzustellen. Die Vernarbungen sind nur oberflächlich und dürften keine Probleme darstellen, ich habe solche Verletzungen schön öfters gesehen.", fasst sie ihre Untersuchungsergebnisse zusammen und mir wird fast schwarz vor Augen vor Aufregung. Sie will André seine komplette Sehkraft wiedergeben?! Überglücklich sehen wir uns an. „Schwester Isabelle wird Ihnen ein Zimmer zuweisen und Ihnen Mademoiselle de Jarjayes, kann ich eine angemessene Pension in der Nähe empfehlen.", sagt sie freundlich und nickt mir wissend zu. Seitdem ich André meine Gefühle offenbart habe, kann ich anderen immer schwerer vormachen, dass ich ein Mann bin. Die Liebe hat mich aufblühen lassen und weiblicher gemacht.

Andrés Operation ist bereits für den übernächsten Tag geplant. Zur Entspannung sehen wir uns am Tag nach unserer Anreise die Stadt an, die durch das mildere Klima nicht ganz so verschneit ist wie Paris. Wir haben uns trotzdem in unsere dicken Mäntel gehüllt und spazieren verträumt den Hafen entlang, in dem große Segelschiffe vor Anker liegen um für ihre Überfahrt nach Amerika oder Afrika ihre Ladung aufnehmen. André hat einen Arm um meine Taille gelegt und mich somit ganz nah zu sich herangezogen. Ich genieße seine Nähe, seine Wärme und das vertraute Gefühl von Geborgenheit, wenn ich so ungezwungen in seinen Armen liegen kann. „Oscar, ich habe Angst vor morgen.", offenbart er mir plötzlich flüsternd. Abrupt bleibe ich stehen und sehe ihn warm an. „Was ist, wenn etwas schief geht und ich dann gar nicht mehr sehen kann!? Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, nie wieder dein Gesicht betrachten zu können.", sagt er und Tränen bahnen sich bereits ihren Weg über seine Wangen. Sanft entferne ich diese mit meinen Fingern. „André, ich kann verstehen, dass du Angst hast. Ich hätte sie auch, aber ich vertraue Doktor de Lorme. Sie ist eine starke Frau und weiß was sie tut. Wenn sie sagt, dass alles gut wird, dann wird es das auch. Und selbst wenn nicht, ich werde immer bei dir sein. Auch wenn du blind bist, du bist mein Mann, wenn auch nicht formell. Ich liebe dich und Nichts wird daran etwas ändern.", sage ich leise und der Wind trägt meine Worte in die Welt hinaus, sodass alle meinen Schwur hören können. André lächelt und senkt schließlich seine Lippen auf meine. Auch wenn es unschicklich ist, sich in der Öffentlichkeit zu küssen, uns sind die Blicke der an uns vorüber gehenden Passanten in diesem Moment egal.

Am nächsten Tag bin ich schon früh in Andrés Krankenzimmer gekommen, um ihn zur Seite zu stehen. Wir sitzen auf seinem Bett und ich beobachte, wie er aufgeregt seine Hände knetet. Noch nie habe ich ihn so voller Angst erlebt. Sanft lege ich meine Finger auf seine und führe sie an meine Lippen, um ihn zu beruhigen. In diesem Moment wird die Tür geöffnet und Doktor de Lorme tritt ein, sie trägt bereits einen weißen Leinenmantel über ihrer normalen Kleidung. Ihre Augen ruhen kurz auf unseren noch immer verbundenen Händen. „Monsieur Grandier, es ist so weit.", sagt sie leise und so aufmunternd wie es ihr möglich ist, „Mademoiselle, Sie könne uns bis zum Operationssaal begleiten."

Aufgeregt laufen wir die langen Gänge entlang und bleiben schließlich an einer großen Tür stehen. Die ganze Zeit habe ich Andrés Hand festgehalten und nun bekomme auch ich ein wenig Angst vor dem was vor ihm liegt. Ein letztes Mal dreht er sich zu mir um und streicht mir eine widerspenstige Haarlocke aus dem Gesicht. „Ich komme gleich wieder.", sagt er so mutig wie er kann, aber ich kann die Unruhe in seiner Stimme hören. „Und ich werde auf dich warten.", erwidere ich ebenfalls, muss aber um meine Fassung ringen. Er entfernt sich von mir und verschwindet mit Doktor de Lorme hinter der Tür. Für mich beginnt damit eine ungewisse Zeit des Wartens. Die Stunden wollen einfach nicht vergehen. Wie ein Tier im Käfig wechsle ich zwischen Fenster, Stuhl und Gang hin und her.

Endlich, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, wird die Tür wieder geöffnet und Doktor de Lorme kommt auf mich zu. Ihre Lippen umspielt ein leichtes Lächeln, „die Operation ist sehr gut verlaufen, Mademoiselle.", informiert sie mich knapp und ich mir fällt ein riesiger Stein vom Herzen. Erleichtert gehe ich auf das Bett zu, auf dem André im nächsten Moment aus dem Operationssaal geschoben wird. Über seinen Augen befindet sich ein dicker Verband und er ist ein wenig blass. „Er ist noch betäubt, wird aber in den nächsten Stunden aufwachen. Es ist jetzt wichtig, dass er erst einmal ruhig liegen bleibt. Sie können aber bei ihm bleiben, ich glaube Eure Gesellschaft wird ihm gut tun.", sagt sie leise und deutet mir damit an, dass sie über unsere Beziehung zueinander Bescheid weiß.

Seit der Operation sind einige Stunden vergangen, in denen ich nicht von Andrés Seite gewichen bin. Mittlerweile ist es draußen dunkel geworden und nur der Schein einer Kerze versucht gegen das Schwarz der Nacht im Zimmer anzukämpfen. Müde sitze ich an seinem Bett und halte seine Hand in meinen. Es gibt mir Gelegenheit darüber nachzudenken, was André in unserem gemeinsamen Leben schon alles für mich getan und geopfert hat. Ohne mich wäre er bestimmt schon längst verheiratet und Vater. Aber ob ich ihm jemals ein Kind schenken kann? Ob ich ihn überhaupt heiraten kann? Die Ehe zwischen Adligen und Bürgerlichen ist fast unmöglich, wenn nicht viel Geld eine Rolle spielt. Wir müssten den König um Erlaubnis bitten und dann gegen die ganzen Intrigen ankämpfen. Geschweige denn, dass ich meine Stellung behalten kann. Es tut mir so leid, dass ich ihm nie ganz offiziell gehören kann. Ich bin froh, dass ich ihm aber wenigsten ein wenig von dem zurückgeben kann, dass er für mich geopfert hat.

Ich bin so in Gedanken versunken, dass ich nicht merke, wie Doktor de Lorme neben mich tritt. Erst als sie eine Hand auf meine Schulter legt, werde ich mir ihrer Anwesenheit bewusst. „Ihr solltet Euch etwas hinlegen.", sagt sie sanft, aber ich schüttle nur meinem Kopf. „Ich möchte hier sein, wenn er aufwacht.", entgegne ich leise. Eine Weile ist es wieder still im Zimmer. „Er liebt Euch wirklich. Während der Narkose hat er mehrere Male Euren Namen geflüstert. Sonst nehme ich mir die Schicksale meiner Patienten nicht so zu Herzen, aber ich hoffe inständig, dass alles gut wird.", offenbart sie mir plötzlich. Überrascht sehe ich zu ihr auf. „Ich bin das einzige Kind meines Vaters, einem angesehenen Arzt, der auch hier gearbeitet hat. Er wollte immer, dass ich ebenfalls Medizin studiere. Seit meiner frühesten Kindheit habe ich darauf hingearbeitet, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass Frauen nicht zum Studium zugelassen sind. Als es dann soweit war, habe ich mich als Mann verkleidet. Ich musste mir meine Stellung und Anerkennung hart erkämpfen, mit der Zeit wurde ich immer hartherziger und ließ keine Gefühle an mich heran. Erst als ich meinen Gemahl kennengelernt habe, der mich so geliebt hat, wie ich bin und mich bei allem unterstützt hat, konnte ich auch wieder Frau sein.", vertraut sie mir an und ich muss unwillkürlich schlucken. Sind wir uns wirklich so ähnlich?! Sie senkt ihren Kopf und einige ihrer braunen Locken fallen ihr ins Gesicht. „Fragt mich nicht, warum ich Euch das jetzt erzählt habe, aber ich habe seit unserer ersten Begegnung ein Gefühl, als ob wir ein ähnliches Schicksal haben.", sagt sie leise und wendet sich zum Gehen. „Doktor de Lorme, Ihr habt recht. Auch ich wurde als Nachfolger meines Vaters erzogen. Mein Leben lang habe ich alles weibliche verdrängt, nur um ein guter Offizier zu werden. Einzig André hat immer eine Frau in mir gesehen, schon seit unserer frühesten Jugend. Durch ihn habe ich gelernt beides zu sein.", erwidere ich leise und drehe mich zu ihr um. Sie nickt leicht und lächelt mich warm an, bevor sie den Raum verlässt.

Am nächsten Morgen wecken mich leichte Bewegungen an meinem Gesicht. Verschlafen schlage ich die Augen auf und realisiere, dass ich anscheinend eingeschlafen bin und meinen Kopf auf Andrés und meine Hand abgelegt habe. Plötzlich bemerke ich erneut die leichten Bewegungen von Andrés Fingern und eilig drehe ich meinen Kopf zu ihm. „Oscar …?", flüstert er mit rauer Stimme. „André? André, oh mein Gott du bist wach.", sage ich erleichtert und umarme ihn fest.

 **Kapitel 14 – Ewig dein. Ewig mein. Ewig uns.**

Andrés Zustand bessert sich zusehends und am dritten Tag möchte Doktor de Lorme ihm zum ersten Mal die Verbände abnehmen. Gespannt stehe ich in seinem abgedunkelten Zimmer an die Wand gelehnt, während sie behutsam die dicken Bandagen Schicht für Schicht abwickelt. „In Ordnung. André, ich möchte, dass Sie nun ganz langsam die Augen öffnen. Es könnte sein, dass es anfangs ein wenig schmerzhaft ist und Sie noch verschwommen sehen. Aber das müsste sich schnell geben.", sagt sie ermunternd und legt den Stoff zur Seite.

 _Ich öffne ganz langsam meine Augen, so wie Doktor de Lorme es mir gesagt hat. Am Anfang erkenne ich nur dunkle Schatten und meine Augen beginnen höllisch zu brennen, sodass ich sie schnell wieder schließe. „Keine Sorge, versuchen Sie es noch einmal, wenn der Schmerz nachgelassen hat.", höre ich ihre Stimme beruhigend sagen. Ich hole noch einmal tief Luft und hebe meine Lider. Jetzt ist alles nicht mehr ganz so dunkel und der Schmerz ist ebenfalls ertragbar. Ganz langsam kristallisieren sich Umrisse aus dem Grau, werden immer schärfer, bis mein Blick erst das Ende meines Bettes und dann Oscar fixiert. Ich kann sie sehen, klar und deutlich und das mit beiden Augen. Sie steht an die Wand mir gegenüber gelehnt und hat die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Ihre blonden Locken fallen ihr über die Schultern und ihr Körper ist in Hemd und braune Kniehose gehüllt. Sie ist so wunderschön und in meinem Herzen erwacht das unbeschreibliche Glücksgefühl, sie den Rest meines Lebens betrachten zu können. Unwillkürlich treten mir Tränen in die Augen. „Ich kann dich sehen, Oscar…", flüstere ich leise._

Ich kann es kaum fassen, als seine Worte an mein Ohr dringen. Augenblicklich fange ich an vor Glück zu weinen und versuche vergeblich mein Schluchzen hinter meiner Hand zu verbergen, die ich vor meinen Mund schlage. Wir haben es geschafft.

 _Von Tag zu Tag kann ich schmerzfreier, besser und schärfer sehen. Anfangs nur in abgedunkelten Zimmern, dann bei Kerzenschein und am zehnten Tag nach der Operation, darf ich das erste Mal wieder nach draußen ans Tageslicht. Ich lasse die frische Luft in meine Lungen strömen, sie riecht nach Schnee, Salzwasser und Freiheit. Oscar betrachtet mich von der Seite und lächelt glücklich, so wie die letzten Tage, an denen ich sie nie ohne auf ihren wunderschönen vollen Lippen gesehen habe. Hand in Hand laufen wir die Hafenpromenade entlang, so wie am Tag vor meiner Operation. Die Sonne scheint von einem blauen Himmel auf uns herab und lässt den wenigen noch übrig geblieben Schnee von letzter Nacht ebenfalls schmelzen. Wir wollen schon wieder umkehren, als wir an der kleinen Kirche am Ende des Hafens eine Hochzeitsgesellschaft sehen. Sichtbar glückselig tritt das sich ebenfalls an den Händen haltende Brautpaar aus dem Portal und wird von ihren Verwandten und Freunden bejubelt. Ich sehe hinüber zu Oscar und erkenne, wie Tränen in ihre Augen treten._

Die Szenerie, die sich uns bietet ist herzerwärmend. Die Braut ist in ihrem weißen Brautkleid so wunderschön anzusehen und Beide sehen so fröhlich aus. Warum nur wird uns dieses Glück verwehrt? Warum können nicht auch wir ganz offiziell glücklich sein? Ich merke, wie sich Tränen in meinen Augen bilden und als die Brautleute sich einen innigen Kuss geben, treffe ich eine Entscheidung. „Lass uns heiraten, André!", sage ich mit fester Stimme und sehe ihn direkt an. Seine Augen weiten sich erschrocken.

 _Was hat Oscar da eben gesagt?! Sie will mich heiraten. Ungläubig öffne ich meinen Mund, aber kein Geräusch kommt heraus. „Wir können hier heiraten, in Nantes. Hier kennt uns niemand, keiner könnte uns verraten.", sagt sie aufgeregt und sieht mich mit ihren blauen Augen an, in denen ich den Willen erkenne, diese Idee wirklich in die Tat umzusetzen. „Oscar …", bringe ich nur fassungslos heraus. „Bitte, André. Ich möchte deine Gemahlin werden. Ich möchte dir vor Gott meine ewige Liebe schwören und deinen Namen tragen, wenn auch nur im Verborgenen.", erwidert sie leise und legt ihre Hände an meine Brust. Ich lächle sie an, schließe sie fest in meine Arme und gebe ihr einen innigen Kuss. Ja, wir werden heiraten und dann kann Nichts auf der Welt uns mehr trennen._

Einen zeitnahen Termin für unsere Hochzeit in der Kirche zu organisieren war nicht schwer. Der nette rundliche Pfarrer der kleinen Kapelle am Hafen war sehr aufgeschlossen und hat keine Fragen gestellt. Ihm war es sichtlich egal, ob wir adelig oder bürgerlich sind, solange wir uns lieben. Jetzt fehlt nur noch eins, eine angemessene Garderobe für uns beide. Leider kenne ich mich in Nantes nicht aus und so beschließe ich Marión um Rat zu fragen. Seitdem wir festgestellt haben, dass sich unsere Schicksale so unfassbar ähneln, sind wir Freundinnen geworden. Sie kennt die verborgene Liebe die André und ich teilen und akzeptiert diese, auch wenn sie ebenfalls adelig ist. Nachdem ich ihr von unserem Plan berichtet habe, schließ sie mich freudig in ihre Arme. „Ich kann Euch einen guten und schnellen Schneider empfehlen, Oscar. Aber darf ich Euch einen Vorschlag machen? Kann ich Euch mein Hochzeitskleid anbieten? Es ist nichts Besonderes, recht schlicht gehalten, aber es wäre mir eine Ehre, wenn Ihr es tragen würdet.", sagt sie freundlich, als wir uns wieder voneinander gelöst haben. Mir treten Tränen der Rührung in die Augen und ich kann nur freudestrahlend nicken.

 _Aufgeregt warte ich in der kleinen Kapelle auf Oscar. Ungeduldig schaue ich immer wieder zum Portal, sodass der Pfarrer bereits belustigt schmunzelt. „Keine Angst mein Sohn, sie wird kommen, da bin ich mir ganz sicher.", sagt er beruhigend und in diesem Moment wir die Tür geöffnet. Augenblicklich stockt mir der Atem. Oscar trägt ein Kleid, ein Hochzeitskleid! Es ist aus cremefarbenen Seidenstoff gefertigt und am Saum, den Ärmelvolants und dem großzügigen U-Boot-förmigen Halsausschnitt mit etwas Spitze abgesetzt. Das Kleid ist schlicht, aber es passt zu Oscar. Ihre blonden Haare hat sie etwa nach oben gesteckt, sodass nur einzelne Locken auf ihre nackten Schultern fallen. Zudem kann ich eine Vielzahl kleine rote Stoffrosen zwischen ihren Haarsträhnen erkennen. Hinter ihr sehe ich Doktor de Lorme mit ihrem Gemahl eintreten, die sich angeboten haben, unsere Trauzeugen zu sein. Automatisch schließt sich meine Hand um den kleinen Ring in meiner Tasche, den ich, seitdem von Fersen ihn mir gegeben hat, immer bei mir trage. Langsam geht Oscar auf mich zu, sichtlich angestrengt, nicht ins Straucheln zu kommen, da das Tragen eines Kleides ungewohnt für sie ist. Als sie mir ihre Hand entgegenstreckt, nehme ich sie lächelnd entgegen und wir überwinden die letzte Distanz zum Altar gemeinsam. Sie sieht so unbegreiflich schön aus, wie ein Engel, der auf die Erde gekommen ist, um mich glücklich zu machen. Sanft schauen wir uns in die Augen und wenden dann unseren Blick dem Pfarrer zu. Dieser räuspert sich kurz und setzt dann zu seiner Traurede an. „Gott schuf den Menschen zu seinem Bilde, zum Bilde Gottes schuf er ihn; und schuf sie als Mann und Frau. Das Streben aller ist es zu lieben und geliebt zu werden. Deshalb sind wir heute zusammengekommen, um die Liebe zweier Menschen vor den Augen Gottes zu bezeugen. Mein Sohn, meine Tochter, hier habt mich gebeten, Euer Eheversprechen selber aufzusagen, darum bitte ich Euch jetzt.", sagt er andächtig. Ich atme tief durch, scheu Oscar tief in die Augen und beginne zu sprechen. „Meine Oscar! Im Vertrauen, dass Gott mit uns geht, komme ich mit Dir auf den Weg, als dein Gemahl. Ich sage ja zu Dir in guten und in schlechten Zeiten, wo der Weg steil ist und uns die Hoffnung fehlt. Wenn du traurig bist, werde ich dich trösten. Wenn dir Unrecht widerfährt, so werde ich für dich kämpfen und wenn nötig sterben. Wenn dein Leben auf dieser Welt endet, so wird mein Herz dich auf deinem Weg begleiten. Ich will dich lieben, achten und ehren und dir stets die Treue halten. Denn du bist mein Glück, meine Liebe, mein Leben.", langsam ziehe ich den Ring aus meiner Tasche, nehme Oscars Hand und streife ihn über ihren schlanken Finger. „Trag diesen Ring als Zeichen unserer Liebe und Treue."_

Ich sehe auf den goldenen Ring an meinem Finger, dessen kleiner Brillant im Sonnenlicht funkelt und vor Rührung laufen mir Tränen meine Wangen hinunter. Unglaublich herzlich und liebevoll treffen sich unsere Blicke und nachdem ich mich ein wenig gefangen habe, setzt auch ich zum Sprechen an. „Mein geliebter André! Die Dinge, die Du mir gibst, sieht man nicht mit dem Auge, aber mit dem Herzen. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass niemals dunkle Wolken über unserem Leben schweben werden, oder dass die Zukunft nur Sonnenschein bringt. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass morgen perfekt wird, oder dass das Leben einfach wird. Was ich dir versprechen kann, ist meine ewige Zuneigung, meine Loyalität, meinen Respekt, und meine bedingungslose Liebe, ein Leben lang. Ich kann dir versprechen, dass ich immer für dich da sein werde, um dir zuzuhören, deine Hand zu halten, und dass ich immer mein Bestes geben werde, um dich glücklich zu machen, damit du dich geliebt fühlst. Ich kann dir versprechen, dass ich dich durch jede Krise begleite, mit dir bete, mit dir träume. Ich kann dir versprechen, dass ich dein Beistand sein werde, deine Beraterin, deine Freundin, deine Familie, deine Gemahlin, dein Alles.", ich atme tief durch und Marión, die bis jetzt mit ihrem Mann in der ersten Bankreihe gesessen hat, tritt neben mich und gibt mir den kleinen goldenen Ring, den ich erst heute früh für ihn beim Juwelier ausgesucht habe. Langsam lasse ich ihn an seinen rechten Ringfinger gleiten. „Trag diesen Ring als Zeichen unserer Liebe und Treue." Der Pfarrer neben uns nickt lächelnd und schließt die Zeremonie. „Hiermit erkläre ich Euch vor den Augen Gottes und den anwesenden Zeugen zu Mann und Frau. Ihr dürft die Braut nun küssen, mein Sohn.", sagt er herzlich und André kommt dieser Aufforderung nur zu gerne nach. Zärtlich und unglaublich sanft verschließt er meine Lippen mit seinen. Nun sind wir auch offiziell Mann und Frau und für immer miteinander verbunden.

 **Kapitel 15 – Erfüllte Liebe (ADULT)**

 _Nach unserer traumhaften Trauung und dem gemeinsamen Essen, sind Oscar und ich schließlich spät abends an der Tür zu ihrem Pensionszimmer angelangt. Unsere Stimmung ist noch immer ausgelassen. Als sie die Tür aufgeschlossen hat, nehme ich sie auf meine Arme, was sie zu einem überraschten Aufschrei veranlasst. „Der Bräutigam muss seine Braut doch über die Schwelle tragen.", sage ich liebevoll und gebe ihr einen innigen Kuss, als ich zusammen mit ihr in das Zimmer trete. Es brennt bereits ein gemütliches Kaminfeuer, das den Raum in ein romantisches Licht taucht. Behutsam lege ich Oscar auf das große Bett in der Mitte des Zimmers, beuge mich über sie und betrachte ihr Gesicht. Sanft streiche ich eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr. „Gefährten … Freunde … Geliebte … Vermählte.", zähle ich meine Beziehungen zu dieser wunderschönen Frau unter mir auf und gebe ihr erneut einen liebevollen Kuss. Fast unser ganzes Leben habe wir zusammen verbracht und nun sind wir für die Ewigkeit miteinander verbunden. Ich kann mein Glück noch immer nicht fassen, nie hätte ich auch nur zu träumen gewagt, dass Oscar einmal meine Gemahlin sein wird. Aber nun liegen wir hier, haben uns vor wenigen Stunden das Ja-Wort gegeben und verbringen unsere Hochzeitsnacht miteinander. Langsam lasse ich meine Hand ihren Hals hinabgleiten und fahre über ihre durch das Korsett nach oben geschnürte Brust. Dabei wird mir bewusst, dass es bestimmt schwieriger sein wird ihren Körper aus einem Kleid zu bekommen, als aus ihren normalen Gewändern. Oscar scheint wie immer meine Gedanken lesen zu können und lächelt in den Kuss hinein. „Soll ich dir vielleicht helfen?", fragt sie neckisch und richtet sich bereits auf. Langsam beginnt sie sich zu entkleiden. Ich finde es unbegreiflich, aus wie vielen Lagen Stoff ein Kleid besteht und wie umständlich es ist, dieses an- geschweige denn auszuziehen. Zum Glück scheint Oscar der gleichen Meinung zu sein, denn mit jedem neuen Kleidungsstück, schimpft sie aufs Neue über das komplizierte Prozedere. Beim Aufschnüren der Korsage bin ich ihr natürlich behilflich. Endlich steht sie nur noch in Chemise und Strümpfen vor mir, währenddessen auch ich alles bis auf meine Hose abgestreift habe._

 _Das Licht des Feuers im Kamin wirft tanzende Schatten auf ihren Körper, als ich auf sie zugehe. Leidenschaftlich ziehe ich sie an mich und verschließe ihre Lippen mit meinen. Währenddessen löse ich die Spange in ihrem Haar, sodass diese in Wellen über ihre Schultern fallen können. Einzelne der roten Rosen verbleiben an ihrer Position und sie erinnert mich an ein Abbild von Aphrodite, die Göttin der Liebe, der Schönheit und der sinnlichen Begierde. Genau das, was Oscar für mich ist … die Verkörperung meiner Leidenschaft. Langsam streife ich den dünnen Seidenstoff von ihren Schultern und erkunde ihre weiche Haut mit meinen Händen. Ich löse den innigen Kuss, den wir bis jetzt geteilt haben und lasse meine Lippen ihren Hals entlang fahren. Oscars Hände wandern über meine Brust zu meiner Hose und streichen federleicht über die Erhebung darin. Erregt stoße ich meinen heißen Atem gegen ihren Hals und bemerke, wie sich eine Gänsehaut auf ihrer Haut bildet. Sie presst ihren Körper enger gegen mich, so als wolle sie nicht riskieren, auch nur einen Zentimeter meiner Haut nicht zu spüren. Vorsichtig lässt sie ihre Finger unter meinen Hosenbund fahren und streift mir die Hose von den Hüften, sodass ich nun ebenfalls vollkommen unbegleitet vor ihr stehe. Ich lege meine Hände auf Oscars wohlgeformtes Hinterteil und hebe sie hoch, augenblicklich schlingt sie ihre langen Beine um mich und ich trage sie so wieder in Richtung Bett._

 _Bereits vor Lust schwer atmend lege ich mich auf sie und sehe tief in ihre durch die vor Erregung verhangenen Augen, die so blau sind wie der Himmel bei Nacht. Zärtlich beginne ich wieder ihren Hals zu küssen und wandere dann stückweise immer tiefer. Lasse meine Zunge den Weg meiner Hände über ihren Körper nachfahren, umspiele ihre Brustwarzen, zeichne die Konturen ihres Rippenbogens und dann ihres Beckenknochens nach. Oscars Stöhnen, das an mein Ohr dringt, bestätigt mir, dass ihr meine Berührungen gefallen. Langsam lasse ich meine Finger über ihre Beine fahren, hacke meinen Daumen unter den seidigen Stoff ihrer Strümpfe und streife sie von ihrer Haut. Jeder neu freigelegte Zentimeter ihrer Schenkelinnenseiten wird von mir mit Küssen bedeckt. Danach nehme ich die Gelegenheit wahr und betrachte das erste Mal ungetrübt mit beiden Augen ihren sündhaft schönen bloßen und bereits vor Erregung gekennzeichneten Körper unter mir. Mein Blick gleitet über ihren Brustkorb, der sich schnell hebt und senkt und den ein kleiner Leberfleck zwischen ihren Brüsten ziert. Wandere weiter zu dem flachen Bauch und bemerkt dabei jede der weißlichen und roten Narben, die ihre Haut zeichnen und von ihrem beschwerlichen Leben erzählen._

 _Ich lasse meine Fingerspitzen federleicht über die Innenseite ihre Beine wandern und folge ihnen mit meinen Augen, bis diese das Zentrum ihrer Lust erreichen. Oscars Körper beginnt unter meinen Berührungen zu beben, als ich leicht darüber streiche und einen Finger in sie gleiten lasse. Sie stöhnt meinen Namen und allein durch diese Reize, steigert sich meine Erregung bereits ins Unermessliche. Langsam lasse ich meinen Mund auf sie sinken, atme ihren unvergleichlichen Duft ein und schmecke die einzigartige Mischung aus säuerlich und süß, die mich empfängt. Das Paradies auf Erden und ich hoffe, ich werde niemals von dort vertrieben. Während ich meine Zunge über sie fahren lasse, legt Oscar ein Bein auf meinen Rücken, vergräbt eine Hand in meinen Haaren und drückt mir ihr Becken entgegen. Im Laufe der Zeit habe ich mir genau gemerkt, an welchen Stellen ich was und mit welcher Intensität tun muss, um sie in die höchst mögliche Ekstase zu bringen. Immer schneller lasse ich meine Zunge über sie gleiten, fahre mit den Fingerspitzen die Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels entlang und spreize dann ganz vorsichtig ihre Schamlippen auseinander, um sie noch intensiver liebkosen zu können. Mein Blick wandert nach oben. Oscar hat ihre andere Hand auf ihre Brust gelegt und gibt unaufhörlich herrliche Laute ihrer Lust von sich. Ich weiß, dass sie versucht ihren Höhepunkt so lange wie möglich hinauszuzögern, aber ich bemerke trotzdem bald, wie ihre Beine anfangen unkontrolliert zu zittern. Hemmungslos stöhnt sie meinen Namen und im nächsten Moment spannt sich jeder Muskel in ihrem Körper an und mir kommt ein kleiner Schwall Flüssigkeit entgegen. Genüsslich lasse ich meine Zunge ein letztes Mal über sie gleiten und entlocke ihr dadurch ein überreiztes Aufstöhnen._

Mein Körper bebt immer noch, als sich André wieder zu mir nach oben zieht. Seine Lippen glänzen feucht und verziehen sich zu einem Lächeln. Ich lege meine Arme um seinen Hals und küsse ihn leidenschaftlich. Es ist herrlich mit einem Menschen so vertraut zu sein, dass man sich hundertprozentig fallen lassen kann. „Jetzt bist du dran…", sage ich leise, lege meine Hände auf seine Schultern und drehe ihn sanft um, sodass er nun unter mir liegt. Erneut verschließe ich zärtlich seine Lippen mit meinen und beginne dann ganz langsam abwärts zu wandern, so wie er es vor wenigen Minuten noch bei mir getan hat. Ich verteile federleichte Küsse auf seinem Körper und fahre die Konturen seiner Muskeln mit den Händen nach. Ich rutsche immer tiefer und lasse mich schlussendlich ebenfalls zwischen seinen Beinen nieder. Ich schaue zu ihm auf, denn ich will zum ersten Mal etwas versuchen, was ich erst kürzlich in einem Buch gelesen habe und ich möchte dabei jede seiner Reaktionen beobachten können. Ganz zärtlich schließe ich meine Finger um seine Männlichkeit und nähere meinen Mund dieser. „Oscar … was …?", höre ich ihn verwundert fragen, aber als ich meine Lippen um ihn schließe, unterbricht er sich selber durch ein tiefes und raues Aufstöhnen. Ich sehe, wie sich seine Hände haltsuchend in das Laken unter uns vergraben, während ich meine Zunge immer wieder über seine Männlichkeit gleiten lasse. In den hervortretenden Adern kann ich sein Blut pulsieren fühlen und nach kurzer Zeit, schmecke ich eine leicht süßliche Flüssigkeit. Plötzlich packt mich André an den Schultern und zieht mich zu sich nach oben. „Wenn du das weiter machst, hast du nichts mehr von mir.", sagt er mir völlig außer Atem und ich kann mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Liebevoll küsst er mich und dreht mich wieder auf den Rücken. In freudiger Erwartung lasse ich ihn zwischen meine gespreizten Schenkel. André hebt mein rechtes Bein an und legt es sich auf die Schulter. Quälend langsam gleitet er in mich und mit jedem Millimeter, den er vordringt, wächst meine Erregung. Meine Augenlider flattern und ich malträtiere meine Unterlippe mit den Zähnen, um nicht vollends zu vergehen. Als er komplett in mich eingedrungen ist, zieht er sich wieder zurück, um erneut, aber dieses Mal schneller, in mich zu stoßen. Dieses Spiel wiederholt er einige Male, bis ich ihn regelrecht anbettle mich nicht weiter zu quälen. Lächelnd lässt er sich daraufhin nach vorne fallen und stützt sich mit seinen starken Armen neben mir ab. Allmählich steigert er sein Tempo und ich spüre, wie sich langsam dieses unglaubliche Lustgefühl in meinem Unterleib ausbreitet. Ich bäume mich auf und vergrabe meine Fingernägel in seinen Armen. Ekstatisch schreie ich seinen Namen, als mich ein Höhepunkt übermannt, der alle vorhergehenden in den Schatten stellt. Zitternd lasse ich mich danach fallen und versuche meinen schnellen Atem zu beruhigen. Erst nach einer Weile öffne ich meine Augen wieder und sehe André an. Auf seiner Stirn erkenne ich kleine Schweißtropfen und ich merke, dass es ihn anscheinend einiges an Anstrengung gekostet hat, nicht ebenfalls seiner Erregung schon vollends zu erliegen.

Langsam lässt er mein Bein von seiner Schulter gleiten und beugt sich zu mir hinunter, um mich leidenschaftlich und voller Liebe zu küssen. „Du bist so wunderschön, wenn du dich mir hingibst.", sagt er leise und ich muss verlegen lächeln. „Wie soll es weiter gehen?", frage ich schelmisch und streiche mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Wange. „Nun ja, wenn wir schon einmal dabei sind Neues auszuprobieren, Madam Oscar Grandier.", sagt er und entfernt sich von mir, was mich zu einem missmutigen Brummen veranlasst. Kaum habe ich allerdings meinen Unmut geäußert, ergreift er meine Hüfte und dreht mich stürmisch um. Überrascht schreie ich leise auf und finde mich im nächsten Moment kniend vor ihm wieder, mein Oberkörper liegt dabei auf dem Bett. Ohne meine Reaktion abzuwarten dringt André von hinten in mich ein und entlockt mir ein erregtes Aufstöhnen. Er beugt sich nach vorne, sodass ich seine Brust an meinem Rücken spüren kann. Eine seiner Hände ergreift meine und unsere Finger verschlingen sich ineinander. Die andere lässt er zwischen meine Beine gleiten und ich sterbe beinahe unter ihm vor Lust. Ich kann ihn so unsagbar tief in mir spüren. Nicht lange und eine neue Welle der Leidenschaft bricht wie ein Tsunami über mich herein. Dieses Mal fühle ich, wie auch er nicht länger gegen seine Erregung ankämpfen kann. Mit einem tiefen Stöhnen legt er seine schweißnasse Stirn auf meinen Rücken. Unser Atem geht immer noch schnell und unkontrolliert, als er sich aus mir zurückzieht und sich neben mich legt. Ich lasse mich erschöpft auf den Bauch fallen und drehe meinen Kopf in seine Richtung. André hat seine Augen genießerisch geschlossen. Seine Wangen sind durch die Anstrengung gerötet und kleine Schweißtropfen zieren seinen Körper. Ich bin so unendlich dankbar dafür, ihn jetzt als meinen Gemahl an meiner Seite zu haben. Nein nicht nur als Gemahl, sondern gleichsam als Geliebter, Freund, Vertrauter, Beschützer und mein Schatten. Mein ganzes Sein gehört auf immer ihm. Nicht einmal der Tod wird uns mehr trennen können. Angesicht dieser Erkenntnis, treten mir unbewusst Tränen in die Augen. André bemerkt es und sieht mich unendlich liebevoll an. Besorgt dreht er sich zu mir um und streicht mir eine widerspenstige Strähne aus dem Gesicht. „Alle in Ordnung, Oscar?", fragt er mich fürsorglich und berührt sanft meine tränennassen Wangen. Automatisch greife ich nach seiner Hand und verteile federleichte Küsse auf seinen Fingerspitzen. „Alles in Ordnung. Ich bin bloß so unbeschreiblich glücklich, dich für immer Mein nennen zu können.", sage ich leise und bemerke, wie nun auch ihm Tränen der Rührung in die Augen treten. Langsam richtet er sich auf und küsst mich voller Hingebung, Liebe und Geborgenheit, die ein Kuss nur ausdrücken kann. „Ich liebe dich, André, mein Gemahl".

 **Kapitel 16 – Rückkehr mit Hindernissen**

Es ist bereits Mitte Februar, als wir uns wieder auf den Heimweg machen. Dankbar verabschieden wir uns von Marión und versprechen, miteinander in Kontakt zu bleiben.

Noch immer bedeckt eine Schneedecke die Landschaft, die an uns vorbeizieht, aber vereinzelt sind schon die ersten Frühlingsblumen zu sehen, die zaghaft ihre weißen und gelben Köpfe aus dem nassen Schnee stecken. André sitzt mir in der Kutsche, die uns Richtung Heimat bringt, gegenüber und erfreut sich sichtlich an dem Ausblick. Er hat die Natur schon immer geliebt und vor allem den Frühling mit seinen frischen Farben und den Duft nach Erneuerung. Unwillkürlich stiehlt sich ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen, denn ich freue mich, dass er diesen Anblick wieder vollends genießen kann. Verträumt beobachte ich ihn eine Weile und spiele dabei unbewusst mit dem kleinen goldenen Ring an meinem Finger, das einzige Zeichen unserer Liebe, was wir nach außen zeigen dürfen. André schaut zu mir herüber und ich kann das glückliche Leuchten in seinen moosgrünen Augen sehen.

Plötzlich werden wir jedoch unsanft aus unseren Gedanken gerissen, als ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei zu hören ist. Sofort weise ich den Kutscher an anzuhalten und schaue aus dem Fenster. Was ich sehe, lässt mich schwer schlucken und raubt mir fast den Atem. Wir sind vor einem baufälligen Haus stehen geblieben, vor der eine ärmlich gekleidete Frau, kaum älter als ich, gerade mühsam versucht sich wieder aufzurichten, nachdem ein vor ihr stehenden Soldat sie brutal auf den Boden geworfen hat. Hinter ihr kann ich ein kleines, völlig verängstigtes Mädchen erkennen, dass einen schreienden Säugling in den Armen hält. Ein weiterer Soldat führt gerade eine Kuh aus einer ebenfalls fast verfallenen Scheune und bindet sie an seinem Pferd fest. Die Frau versucht verzweifelt ihn aufzuhalten. "Bitte, die Kuh ist die Einzige die den Winter überlebt hat. Wenn Ihr sie mitnehmt, müssen wir verhungern.", fleht sie und ich kann die Angst in ihrer Stimme erkennen. Ungehindert laufen ihr Tränen der Hilflosigkeit über die Wangen. Der Soldat vor ihr, nach der Uniform zu urteilen ein Brigadier des Regiments Maine, lacht nur abfällig. „Wenn Ihr Eure Steuerschulden nicht bezahlt, müssen wir uns eben anderweitig behelfen.", sagt er verächtlich und spuckt vor sich auf den Boden. Die Frau wirft sich erniedrigt vor ihm auf die Knie um ihn dennoch umstimmen zu können. „Bitte, ich flehe Euch an, gebt mir noch eine Woche ... oder nur ein paar Tage, ich werde das Geld schon beschaffen.", bittet sie eindringlich und klammert sich an sein Bein. In diesem Moment verliert der Soldat vollends seine Fassung und hebt bedrohlich die Reitgerte, die er in seiner Hand hält. Jetzt wird es mir zu viel. Ich löse mich aus meiner Starre, ergreife meinen Degen, der neben mir liegt und stürme aus der Kutsche. „Oscar, was hast du vor?!", fragt André aufgebracht, aber ich beachte ihn nicht. Schnellen Schrittes laufe ich auf die Beiden zu und ziehe derweil meinen Degen aus der Scheide. Blitzschnell halte ich diesen an die Kehle des Soldaten, der augenblicklich in seiner Bewegung inne hält und mich hasserfüllt anstarrt. „Fallenlassen … sofort!", zische ich in einem unmissverständlichen Befehlston. Ich bin froh, heute ausnahmsweise meine Uniform angezogen zu haben, denn der andere Soldat bedroht mich Augenblicke später ebenfalls mit seinem Degen. Ich gebiete ihm Einhalt, indem ich ihn mit einer schnellen Geste auf mein Rangabzeichen hinweise, das gut sichtbar darauf hinweist, dass ich durchaus die Befugnis habe, seinen Kammeraden zu Recht zu weißen. „Ich habe gesagt fallenlassen!", erinnere ich den Soldaten erneut an meinen Befehl und bestärke ihn zusätzlich, indem ich die Klinge meines Degens bedrohlich gegen seine Haut drücke. Daraufhin kommt er endlich meiner Anordnung nach und lässt die Gerte aus seiner Hand gleiten. Ich bemerke aus dem Augenwinkel, wie André zu der immer noch auf dem Boden kauernden Frau läuft und sie langsam nach oben zieht. Das kleine Mädchen kommt sofort angelaufen und klammert sich ängstlich am Rock ihrer Mutter fest.

„Wer seid Ihr und was gibt Euch das Recht, uns an der Ausführung unseres Befehls zu hindern?", fragt der von mir bedrohte Soldat ärgerlich. „Ich bin General Oscar François … de Jarjayes, Befehlshaber der königlichen Leibgarde.", erwidere ich mit fester Stimme und hoffe, dass er das Stocken in meinem Satz nicht bemerkt hat, da ich kurz davor war, meinen neuen Familiennamen zu nennen. „Und jetzt sagt Ihr mir, wer Euch den Befehl gegeben hat, dieser Familie das letzte was sie besitzen einfach wegzunehmen!", fordere ich schroff, denn nun habe ich auch ihm klargemacht, dass ich ranghöher als er bin. Er schluckt hart und senkt verärgert seinen Kopf. „Henri-Georges-César de Chastellux, Oberst des Regiments Maine.", sagt er bloßgestellt, denn nun ist auch klar, dass ich mich sogar über seinen Vorgesetzen und dessen Befehl hinwegsetzen kann. Langsam lasse ich meinen Degen sinken und richte mich zu meiner vollen Größe auf. „Hiermit hebe ich Euren Befehl auf und weiße Euch an, die Kuh sofort wieder zurück zu bringen. Danach könnt Ihr Euch entfernen.", sage ich entschlossen. Mit sichtbaren Widerwillen führen die beiden Soldaten meinen Befehl aus und steigen danach auf ihre Pferde. Im vollen Galopp entfernen sie sich von dem Haus und erst als sie hinter der nächsten Wegbiegung verschwunden sind, atme ich erleichtert aus und entspanne mich wieder.

„Oh Monsieur, ich danke Euch vielmals.", höre ich die Frau neben mir schluchzen und sehe, wie sie im nächsten Moment vor Erleichterung weinend ihr Gesicht in ihrer schmutzigen Schürze vergräbt. Langsam drehe ich mich zu ihr um und lasse meinen Degen wieder in die Scheide gleiten. Vorsichtig lege ich aufmunternd eine Hand auf ihre Schulter und sehe zu André. Er versteht meine stumme Aufforderung und hebt das kleine Mädchen auf seine Arme, das immer noch den Säugling hält und nun auch angefangen hat leise zu weinen. Ich führe die Frau in das Haus und setze ihren bebenden Körper auf einen der wackeligen alten Stühle. „Bitte beruhigt Euch und macht Euch keine Sorgen mehr.", sage ich sanft, aber begreife wie dumm diese Aussage war, nachdem ich mich in der kleinen Stube umgesehen habe. Überall dringt ungehindert die Kälte und Nässe von draußen durch Spalten im Holz und kaputte Fensterscheiben ein. Es riecht modrig und nach Staub. In der Ecke brennt ein kleines Feuer im Kamin und heizt einen kleinen Kessel an, daneben stehen zwei Betten mit schmutzigen Laken, die vielleicht vor Jahren einmal weiß und ohne Löcher waren. Ich schlucke schwer in Anbetracht dieser jämmerlichen Bedingungen.

„Bitte verzeiht meinen Gefühlsausbruch, aber ich hätte nicht zu hoffen gewagt, dass uns noch jemand helfen kann.", sagt sie leise und ich sehe wieder zu ihr. Sie versucht verzweifelt die letzten Tränen von ihren Wangen zu streichen und ordnet dann ihre Haare, nachdem ihr anscheinend bewusst geworden ist, dass ich von Adel bin und sie sich dementsprechend verhalten müsste. „Es muss Euch nicht leid tun.", sage ich zögernd und begebe mich vor ihr auf die Knie. „Sagt, warum waren die Soldaten hier?", frage ich sanft. Sie fängt wieder an zu schluchzen. „Mein Mann ist letzten Herbst gestorben und durch die Beisetzung hatte ich kein Geld und auch nicht die Kraft, die Scheune winterfest zu machen, so dass unsere Kühe, die unsere einzige Einnahmequelle sind, bis auf eine erfroren sind. Ich konnte seit einigen Monaten daher die Steuern nicht mehr bezahlen und heute kamen diese Männer und wollten uns auch noch die letzte Kuh nehmen, damit unsere Schulden beglichen sind. Aber ich brauche doch die Milch um wenigstens meine Kinder ernähren zu können.", sagt sie aufgebracht und wieder treten Tränen in ihre Augen. Ich sehe zu André, der mittlerweile das Mädchen abgesetzt hat und versucht es und das kleine Baby in ihrem Arm zu trösten. Ich blinzle mehrmals um meine aufkommenden Tränen angesichts dieser Situation zu bändigen, bevor ich langsam vier Louis d'or Goldstücke aus meiner Tasche hervorhole und ihr behutsam in die Hand lege. „Hier nehmt das. Ich hoffe es reicht für ein oder zwei neue Kühe und vielleicht um Euer Haus ein wenig zu reparieren.", sage ich leise und sehe sie wieder an. Ihr Gesicht wird starr vor Schreck. „Das … das kann ich nicht annehmen, das ich viel zu viel", stottert sie verlegen und will mir das Geld wiedergeben. Bestimmt schließe ich stattdessen ihre Hand darum. „Bitte behaltet es … um Eurer Kinder willen.", sage ich sanft und sehe, wie sich erneut Tränen, aber diesmal der Rührung, in ihren Augen bilden. „Ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll … ich bin noch nie einen so großzügigen Adligen wie Euch begegnet.", stammelt sie ergriffen und lächelt mich jetzt sogar an.

„Kann ich Euch zum Dank vielleicht etwas zu essen anbieten? Ich habe gerade eine Suppe gekocht. Sie müsste schön warm sein.", sagt sie schnell und steht bereits auf, ohne meine Antwort abzuwarten. Ich sehe André an, der mir zunickt und mir damit zu verstehen gibt, die Gastfreundschaft anzunehmen. „Wenn dann noch genügend für Euch bleibt, dann gerne.", sagt er lächelnd. „Ja natürlich. Julie, würdest du bitte den Tisch decken?", wendet sie sich an ihre Tochter, die sofort eifrig nickt, so dass ihre braunen Locken hin und her schwingen. Sie läuft auf mich zu und legt mir unerwartet den Säugling in die Arme. Ich bin zu überrumpelt um zu reagieren und halte ungeschickt den kleinen Jungen fest. Dieser hat sich durch Andrés Bemühungen wieder beruhigt und schaut mich mit großen blauen Augen an. Es ist komisch ein so kleinen hilfloses Wesen in den Armen zu halten. Leicht lächle ich ihn an und dadurch stiehlt sich auch ein kleines verschmitztes Lächeln auf seine schmalen Lippen.

 _Oscar wiegt das kleine Baby sichtlich unsicher in ihren Armen und angesichts dessen muss ich schmunzeln. Sie stellt sich ohne groß darüber nachzudenken allein zwei bewaffneten Soldaten, aber bei einem Säugling, wird sie schwach und hilflos. Gleichzeitig stimmt mich der Anblick aber auch traurig. Vielleicht wird sie niemals ihr eigenes Kind in den Armen halten können … unser Kind. Eine Schwangerschaft würde unser Verhältnis zueinander auf jeden Fall verraten. Und was wäre dann? Oscar würde ihre Stellung verlieren, wenn nicht sogar ihren Titel und ich könnte ihr nie das Leben bieten, das sie verdient. Bedrückt beobachte ich, wie der kleine Junge seine winzigen Hände nach Oscars ausstreckt um an eine Haarlocke zu gelangen, die ihr ins Gesicht gefallen ist. „Nicht an den Haaren ziehen, Kleiner.", sagt sie gespielt streng zu ihm und der ungewohnte, unglaublich sanfte und warme Tonfall in ihrer Stimme überrascht mich. „Ihr seid eine Frau, oder?", fragt plötzlich die Bauersfrau und tritt näher an Oscar heran. Diese sieht überrascht zu ihr auf. „Verzeiht meine Frage, aber kein Mann hält einen Säugling so. Das ist uns Frauen bereits angeboren.", erläutert sie ihre Vermutung. Oscar nickt nur verlegen. „Aber wie könnt ihr dann General sein?", fragt sie weiter und Oscar gibt ihr den Säugling in die Arme. „Das ist eine lange Geschichte.", erwidert sie nur ruhig._

 _Nachdem wir die sehr bescheidene aber leckere Suppe gegessen haben, verabschieden wir uns von der kleinen Familie und wünschen ihnen noch alles Gute. Als wir wieder in der Kutsche sitzen, die uns in Richtung Heimat bringt, verschwindet der gefasste Ausdruck fast augenblicklich von Oscars Gesicht. Aufgewühlt über das eben hautnah erlebte Elend schlägt sie ihre Hände vor ihren Mund, um einen verzweifelten Seufzer zu unterdrücken. „Oscar ...", sage ich nur sanft, kann ich doch genau nachvollziehen, was ihr Herz so schwer werden lässt. „Wie kann das sein André? Wie kann nur so viel Armut und Leid in diesem Land herrschen und niemand vom Königshaus schert sich darum?", fragt sie mich und kann danach ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Langsam setze ich mich neben sie und schließe sie in meine Arme. Trostsuchend vergräbt sie ihr Gesicht in meinen Mantel und lässt ihre Trauer und Wut nun freien Lauf. Nach einer ganzen Weile, in dem ich nur ihren bebenden Körper gehalten habe, beruhigt sie sich wieder ein wenig. „Ich habe die schreckliche Ahnung, dass etwas Schlimmes passieren wird.", flüstert sie schließlich. Keiner von uns wusste zu diesem Zeitpunkt, wie recht sie doch haben wird._

 **Kapitel 17 – Das Herz Frankreichs**

Endlich, nach fünf weiteren Tagen, in denen das Elend des Landes allgegenwärtig war, kommen wir erleichtert wieder am Palais Jarjayes an. Der Schnee ist hier bereits vollends von der warmen Frühlingsluft verbannt worden und gelbe Osterglocken bedecken die Wiese am Eingangstor. André steigt als erstes aus und ist mir danach behilflich, indem er sanft meine Taille umfasst und mich aus der Kutsche hebt. Es werden diese kleinen vertrauten Gesten sein, mit denen wir uns wie Ehepartner behandeln und an welchen wir uns in der nächsten Zeit festklammern müssen. Ich lächle ihn liebevoll an und bemerke so nicht sofort, wie Sophie aus der Tür gestürmt kommt. Ich hatte ihr und meiner Mutter vor ein paar Tagen einen Brief zukommen lassen, in dem ich ihr den Erfolg seiner Operation und dass wir in ein paar Tagen nach Hause kommen werden, mitgeteilt habe. Erst als sie fast schon neben uns steht, entfernt sich André so weit von mir, wie es der Anstand für Freunde gebietet. Sophie ist zum Glück allerdings zu sehr mit ihrer Wiedersehensfreude beschäftigt, so dass sie unsere gegenseitige Vertrautheit nichts bemerkt. Augenblicklich schließt sie ihren Enkel in ihre Arme und drückt ihn an sich. „Oh André, dir geht es wieder gut, ich bin ja so glücklich.", schluchzt sie aufgelöst und hält sich ihre Schürze vor den Mund, um die Förmlichkeit vor mir zu waren. Allerdings gelingt es ihr in Anbetracht ihrer Freunde nicht lange und sie umarmt mich ebenfalls stürmisch. „Lady Oscar, ich danke Euch vielmals, dass ihr meinen André die Operation ermöglicht habt.", sagt sie und ihr gedrungener Körper bebt in meinen Armen. Auch wenn sie André sehr oft und meist zu Unrecht zurechtweist, merke ich doch in diesen Moment, wie unglaublich lieb sie ihn hat. „Liebe Amme, hör bitte auf zu weinen.", bitte ich sie flüsternd und nehme ihr vertrautes Gesicht zwischen meine Hände. „Das habe ich doch gerne gemacht. Ich habe André doch auch lieb.", sage ich leise und erneut bilden sich Tränen in ihren Augen.

Am nächsten Morgen mache ich Marie-Antoinette meine Aufwartung, um ihr meine Rückkehr mitzuteilen. André ist an meiner Seite, als ich sie nur von zwei Hofdamen begleitet im abgelegensten Teil der weitläufigen Parkanlage finde. Auch hier erwacht die Natur nach dem harten Winter langsam wieder zum Leben und zarte kleine Blumen säumen unseren Weg zu ihr. Nur an vereinzelten Stellen, an denen die Sonne noch nicht die Kraft hatte vorzudringen, liegen noch kleine Haufen Schnee. Die Königin sieht sehr mitgenommen aus. Ihre schon immer sehr blasse Haut scheint noch ein wenig bleicher zu sein und ihre Schultern hängen kraftlos nach unten. Ich habe von meiner Mutter erfahren, dass es dem schwerkranken Prinzen von Tag zu Tag schlechter geht und sie fast täglich mehrere Stunden an seinem Krankbett im Schloss Meudon verweilt.

Als Marie-Antoinette uns bemerkt, weißt sie ihre Hofdamen an, sich zu entfernen, so dass wir alleine unter der großen Linde stehen, durch deren lichtes Blätterdach die Sonne noch ungehindert auf uns herabscheinen kann. Standesgemäß verbeugen wir uns vor ihr, bis sie uns anspricht. „Oscar, es freut mich Euch gesund wiederzusehen.", sagt sie und ich kann die Schwermut, die ihr Herz gefangen genommen hat, in ihrer gebrochenen Stimme hören. Ein dicker Kloß bildet sich in meinem Hals und ich schaue schwer schluckend zu ihr auf. „Ich danke Euch Majestät und ich hoffe, Ihr seid ebenfalls wohlauf.", erwidere ich und erhalte nur ein gequältes Lächeln von ihr als Antwort. Ihr Blick wandert zu André, der sich ebenfalls aufgerichtet hat und augenblicklich werden ihre Augen ein wenig freudvoller. „André, oh mein Gott. Euer Auge … es ist wiederhergestellt.", sagt sie erfreut und kommt auf uns zu.

André zuckt merklich neben mir zusammen, als er angesprochen wird, denn er ist es nicht gewohnt von Marie-Antoinette wahrgenommen zu werden, auch wenn er fast ununterbrochen an meiner Seite ist. Ehrfurchtsvoll senkt er wieder seinen Blick, als die Königin vor ihm stehen bleibt. „Danke, dass Ihr es bemerkt habt, Eure Majestät. Ich wurde vor kurzem in Nantes operiert.", erwidert er ergeben. „Jetzt weiß ich auch, warum Oscar mich aus persönlichen Gründen um eine Freistellung gebeten hat. Könnt Ihr denn wieder vollständig sehen?", fragt sie ihn weiter und André nickt nur zustimmend. „Das ist sehr schön. Auch wenn Oscar es bestimmt nicht gerne zugeben wird, aber sie braucht Euch. In diesen gefährlichen und stürmischen Zeiten muss man einfach einen Menschen in seiner Nähe haben, den man bedingungslos vertrauen kann und der einen immer zur Seite steht.", flüstert sie mit brechender Stimme und wendet sich ab, damit wir die Tränen, die ungewollt in ihre Augen treten, nicht sehen können. „Majestät, ist alles in Ordnung?", frage ich sorgenvoll, als ich mit ansehen muss, wie sie ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen verbirgt. Wenig später hat sie sich wieder ein wenig unter Kontrolle und versucht verzweifelt mit tiefen Atemzügen ihre Fassung, Würde und Stärke wiederzuerlangen. „Wollen wir ein wenig spazieren gehen, Oscar?", fragt sie mich schließlich deutlich ruhiger und setzt sich bereits in Bewegung. Ich schließe zu ihr auf und betrachte ihr trauriges Gesicht von der Seite. André folgt uns mit gebührendem Abstand durch die weiträumige Anlage.

Nach einer ganzen Weile, in der wir langsam durch die blühende Landschaft spaziert sind, beginnt Marie-Antoinette wieder zu sprechen. „Oscar, Graf von Fersen wurde auf unbestimmte Zeit nach Russland abkommandiert. Er bat mich, Euch diesen Brief zu geben.", sagt sie leise und reicht mir einen unscheinbaren Umschlag, auf dem in schwungvoller Schrift mein Name geschrieben steht. Nun begreife ich auch, warum sie so bedrückt wirkt. Auch wenn André und ich unsere Liebe zueinander nicht offen zeigen dürfen, so können wir doch immer zusammen sein, wenn uns danach ist. Wie unerträglich muss es sein, dem Menschen den man liebt, nur sporadisch und im Verborgenen zu treffen und immer wieder auf ungewisse Zeit voneinander getrennt zu sein. Ich könnte so nicht leben und die Königin tut mir plötzlich unendlich leid. „Majestät, ich weiß es steht mir nicht zu, aber ich kann nachvollziehen wir Ihr Euch fühlt. Niemand auf dieser Welt sollte von dem Menschen getrennt sein, den man liebt. Ich kann Euch versichern, er wird wiederkommen … ganz bestimmt.", flüstere ich leise, so dass niemand mich unbeabsichtigt hören kann. Marie-Antoinette senkt ihren Kopf. „Oscar, Ihr ward mir seitdem ich nach Frankreich gekommen bin eine wundervolle Freundin. Euch interessiert es nicht, wie Ihr möglichst viele Vorteile aus unserem Verhältnis zueinander ziehen könnt. Ihr seid immer ehrlich zu mir und ich kann Euch nicht nur uneingeschränkt mein Leben anvertrauen. Dafür möchte ich Euch danken.", sagt sie sanft und lächelt mich schließlich sogar zaghaft an. Ich nicke ihr annehmend zu.

„Oscar, begleitet Ihr mich bitte heute nach Meudon? Louis Joseph würde sich freuen Euch wiederzusehen.", fragt sie mich schließlich, nachdem wir den weiteren Weg zum Schloss schweigend zurückgelegt haben. „Die Freude wäre ganz auf meiner Seite.", antworte ich ihr und wenig später geleiten André und ich die königliche Kutsche nach Meudon. Bedrückt bei den Gedanken was und erwarten wird, reiten wir nebeneinander her. „Hast du den Brief von Axel schon gelesen?", fragt André mich plötzlich unerwartet. Ich nicke kurz und erkläre ihm dann, dass er sich darin für seine überraschende Abreise entschuldigt und uns einlädt, weiterhin sein Anwesen für unsere gemeinsame Zeit zu nutzen. „Ich hoffe er kommt bald gesund zurück. Die Königin braucht ihn jetzt mehr denn je.", sage ich bekümmert, während das Château in Sicht kommt.

„Joseph, ich habe dir jemanden mitgebracht.", sagt die Königin freudig, als sie in das Zimmer des Prinzen eintritt und gibt danach den Blick auf mich frei. Innerlich erschrecke ich mich fürchterlich bei dem Anblick, der sich mir bietet. Der kleine Junge in seinem Bett vor mir hat äußerlich nichts mehr mit dem stolzen, immer lachenden, hübschen und aktiven Thronfolger zu tun, den ich noch vor wenigen Monaten das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Sein Oberkörper ist unförmig verbogen und seine Gelenke sind grotesk angeschwollen. Durch sein Leinenhemd hindurch kann ich kleine perlenförmige Verhärtungen an seinem Brustkorb erkennen und etliche seiner Zähne fehlen. Seine Haut ist so unglaublich blass. „Oscar, André, Ihr kommt mich besuchen! Ich habe Euch schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen.", sagt Louis Joseph freudestrahlend und ich bin erleichtert, dass er wenigstens seine fröhliche Art angesichts seines Schicksals nicht verloren hat. Langsam gehen wir auf den Prinzen zu und verbeugen uns vor ihm. „Mein Prinz, ich freue mich Euch wiederzusehen. Ich habe Euch das Gewehr mitgebracht, das ich Euch versprochen habe.", sage ich und übergebe ihm die Waffe, die so ist wie er sie sich einmal von mir gewünscht hat. Bereits zu schwach um sie zu halten, muss er diese allerdings auf sein Bettlaken sinken lassen. „Ich danke Euch, Oscar. Es ist bloß schade, dass ich sie nicht mehr zusammen mit Euch ausprobieren kann.", sagt er nun etwas trauriger und ich muss mit mir kämpfen, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. André neben mir ergeht es genauso, ich sehe wie er hart schlucken muss und mehrmals blinzelt. Wieso ist das Schicksal zu einem so jungen Menschen nur so grausam!?

„Joseph, es ist Zeit etwas zu essen.", höre ich Marie-Antoinette plötzlich hinter mir sagen. „Maman, bitte esst mit mir zusammen. Man müsste nur den Esstisch …", sagt der Prinz flehend, wird aber, bevor er seinen Satz vollenden kann, freudig von seiner Mutter unterbrochen, „das ist eine hervorragende Idee. Oscar, möchtet Ihr mit uns zu Mittag essen?" Ich verbeuge mich vor der Königin, „es wäre mir eine Ehre."

Wenig später sitzen wir am Fußende des Krankenbettes, während André und zwei Dienstmädchen Teller, Besteck und einige Schüsseln auf den Tisch vor uns platzieren. André möchte sich gerade wieder zum Gehen wenden, als ich außerhalb des Sichtfeldes der Königin seine Hand ergreife. Noch immer geschockt vom Zustand des Prinzen, brauche ich im Moment einfach kurz seine körperliche Nähe. Allerdings habe ich dabei nicht bedacht, dass unsere Berührung vom Bett aus zu sehen sein könnte. „Oscar, habt ihr André lieb?", fragt mich Louis Joseph deshalb unerwartet und mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit, die nur ein Kind haben kann. Ich lasse vor Schreck Andrés Hand wieder los und schaue ihn sprachlos an. Kurz räuspere ich mich, um meine Fassung wieder zu erlangen und auch, damit ich Zeit habe, mir eine passende Antwort einfallen zu lassen. „Natürlich, Eure Hoheit, André und ich sind schon lange miteinander befreundet.", antworte ich ihm ausweichend. Er schüttelt seinen Kopf, so dass seine blonden Locken fliegen. „Das meine ich nicht. Ich meine richtige Liebe, so wie die zwischen Mann und Frau.", widerspricht er mir und ich beiße mir hilflos auf die Unterlippe. Wie komme ich jetzt wieder aus dieser Situation heraus?! „Ihr wisst, dass ich zwar eine Frau bin, aber ich wurde als Soldat erzogen und kann deshalb nicht so fühlen wie eine Frau. Daher kann ich mich auch nicht verlieben.", versuche ich zu erklären und verurteile mich im gleichen Augenblick selbst für diese Lüge. Mein Blick wandert unsicher zu der mir gegenüber sitzenden Königin, die unser Gespräch bis jetzt interessiert gefolgt ist. In ihren Augen kann ich erkennen, dass sie genau weiß, welche Gefühle ich tatsächlich für ihn hege. Sie sieht André an, der immer noch wie versteinert neben mir steht und lächelt dann leicht. „Joseph, bitte, du bringst Oscar und André in Verlegenheit. So etwas fragt mach nicht.", ermahnt sie ihren Sohn schließlich. „Verzeiht Maman Reine, aber ich wollte nur wissen, ob ich Oscar noch zu meiner Prinzessin machen kann.", antwortet er ihr wahrheitsgemäß und zaubert uns allen damit ein Lächeln auf die Lippen. Glücklich diese Situation unbeschadet überstanden zu haben, beginnen wir mit dem Essen. Eindringlich werden wir dabei von dem Prinzen beobachtet. Seine Augen strahlen so viel Traurigkeit aus. „Oh Joseph, wenn du mich so ansiehst, dann muss ich immer weinen.", sagt Marie-Antoinette plötzlich und bricht vor meinen Augen zusammen. Schnell bin ich bei ihr und fange ihren bebenden Körper auf. Schluchzend wirft sie sich in meine Arme. „Oscar, bitte versprecht mir, dass Maman an meiner statt beschützen werdet. Egal was passiert.", höre ich Louis Josephs leise Bitte und sehe ihn bestürzt an. Er weiß, dass er bald sterben wird, das wird mir in diesem Augenblick schmerzlich klar.

 **Kapitel 18 – Der Antrag**

 _Oscar zieht sich nach unserer Rückkehr auf das Anwesen sofort in ihre Gemächer zurück. Der Zustand des kleinen Prinzen hat sie sichtlich mitgenommen und ich kann verstehen, dass sie sich erst einmal beruhigen muss. Nachdem ich die Pferde versorgt habe, gehe ich in die Küche um zu sehen, ob ich ihr etwas bringen kann, damit sie sich besser fühlt. Dort begegnet mir Großmutter, die sofort fragt, was denn geschehen sein. Ich erläutere ihr unsere Eindrücke der letzten Stunden und sie nickt mitfühlend. Schnell läuft sie an den immer verschlossenen Vorratsschrank, auf den sie sonst immer ein wachsames Augen hat, und holt einige Pâtisserie hervor, die sie fein säuberlich auf einen Teller anrichtet. „Hier nimm das, es ist Oscars Lieblingsgepäck. Vielleicht hellt sich ihre Stimmung dadurch wieder etwas auf.", sagt sie und drückt mir den vollbeladenen Teller in die Hände._

 _Zusammen mit dem Teller und etwas heißer Schokolade betrete ich wenig später Oscars Gemächer. Die Sonne verschwindet bereits langsam hinter dem Horizont und taucht ihre ansonsten dunklen Räumlichkeiten in ein orange-rötliches Licht. Oscar steht an der großen Fensterfront ihre Salons und schaut dem Naturschauspiel zu. Ihre Arme hat sie dabei fest um ihren Körper geschlungen und nachdem ich das Tablett auf den kleinen Tisch abgestellt habe und langsam auf sie zugehe, bemerke ich, dass sie fast lautlos weint. Sanft lege ich meine Hände auf ihre zitternden Schultern und es scheint, also würde sie mich erst jetzt wahrnehmen. Schnell wischt sie sich mit dem Handrücken über ihre Augen. Manche Gewohnheiten kann sie trotz allem immer noch nicht ablegen. „Warum lässt Gott ein Kind auf die Welt kommen, um es dann so leiden zu lassen?!", fragt sie mich schließlich, aber ich kann ihr darauf keine befriedigende Antwort geben. Die letzten Strahlen der Sonne erreichen uns und lassen ihr Haar rötlich schimmern. „Möchtest du einmal Kinder haben?", erkundigt sich Oscar plötzlich bei mir. Langsam gehe ich um sie herum, so dass ich ihr Gesicht sehen kann. „Wenn du ihre Mutter bist, dann ja.", gebe ich wahrheitsgemäß zu und sie sieht mich sanft an. Kurz schnieft sie und versucht noch einmal die unbändigen Tränen, die ihr beständig über die Wangen laufen, mit ihrer Hand zu vertreiben. „Ich als Mutter … ich wüsste noch nicht einmal, ob ich das überhaupt hinbekommen würde.", gibt sie leise zu und dreht ihren Kopf zur Seite. Liebevoll berühre ich ihr Kinn und bringe sie dazu mich wieder anzusehen. „Oscar, ich weiß, dass du eine gute Mutter werden wirst.", sage ich sanft und gebe ihr damit zu verstehen, dass ich früher oder später einmal Kinder mit ihr haben möchte. Vielleicht nicht heute und auch nicht morgen … aber irgendwann. Oscar lächelt leicht und umarmt mich dann innig._

„ _Lady Oscar, es freut mich Euch wiederzusehen.", sagt Graf de Girodel beschwingt und läuft auf Oscar zu, die gerade von ihrem Pferd absteigt. Zum Glück habe ich heute auf dem Anwesen nichts zu tun und kann sie zu ihrem Dienst nach Versailles begleiten. Ich nehme ihr die Zügel ab und führe unsere beiden Pferde in Richtung der Stallungen. Währenddessen lasse ich die Beiden aber nicht aus den Augen und bleibe abrupt stehen, als ich bemerke, wie Girodel immer näher an Oscar herantritt … zu Nahe für meinen Geschmack. Eine unbekannte Wut steigt in mir auf und meine Hände ballen sich um die Zügel zu Fäusten, als er ihr einige Papiere übergibt und danach hinter sie tritt, um anscheinend diese mir ihr durchzugehen. Dabei berührt seine Brust auffällig häufig ihre Schulter. Girodel hat doch sonst immer einen gebührenden, respektvollen und sittlichen Abstand zu Oscar eingehalten! Oder kommt mir die Situation nur so ungewöhnlich vor, weil wir nun nicht nur Freunde oder Geliebte, sondern miteinander verheiratet sind? Wie denn auch sei, ich beschließe Girodel ab jetzt genauer im Auge zu behalten._

 _Seit unserer Rückkehr aus Nantes sind bereits drei Wochen vergangen und Oscar und ich reiten am späten Abend, nachdem wir den Tag im Anwesen von Graf von Fesen verbracht haben, wieder nach Hause. Der Frühling hat nun bereits vollends die Kontrolle über die Natur zurückgewonnen und am Horizont kündigt sich ein reinigendes Gewitter an. Grelle Blitze zucken bereits durch den dunklen, wolkenverhangenen Himmel und ein frischer Wind kommt auf. Wir treiben unsere Pferde an um noch vor dem bereits leicht einsetzenden Regen anzukommen. Gerade als wir die große Eingangstür öffnen, fängt es ohne Unterlass an, in dicken Tropfen vom Himmel zu fallen. „Da haben wir aber Glück gehabt.", sage ich und bemerke im selben Augenblick, dass meine Großmutter weinend auf den untersten Stufen der großen Freitreppe sitzt. „Amme, was ist den los? Ist etwas passiert?", erkundigt sich Oscar sofort und läuft auf sie zu. Schluchzend fällt Großmutter ihr in die Arme. „Lady Oscar, es tut mir so leid. Der Herr … er möchte Euch verheiraten.", höre ich ihre tränenerstickte Stimme sagen und in diesem Moment fühlt es sich an, als ob mir der Boden unter meinen Füßen weggerissen wird. „Sophie, das ist doch Unsinn, du musst dich verhört haben.", versucht Oscar sie zu beruhigen. In diesem Moment kommt ein Dienstmädchen auf uns zu und bittet Oscar in den großen Salon zu kommen, denn ihr Vater würde sie dort gerne sprechen. Ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass ich nicht den Stand habe, folge ich ihr, während sie sichtlich wutentbrannt mit schnellen Schritten auf die Tür des Salons zueilt. Schwungvoll fliegen die beiden Flügel zur Seite und im nächsten Augenblick stockt mir der Atem. Oscars Vater und ihre Mutter sitzen mit Graf de Girodel vor uns. „Oscar, meine Tochter, es freut mich dich zu sehen.", sagt der General und steht höfflich auf. „Girodel, das muss ein Scherz sein!", sagt Oscar verstört und tritt auf den nun ebenfalls stehenden, ihr untergebenen, Kapitän zu. „Keines Wegs, meine liebe Lady Oscar. Lasst mich euch sagen, wie froh ich bin, dass Euer Vater mir erlaubt hat, um die Hand einer so wunderschönen Frau wie Euch zu bitten.", erwidert Girodel mit charmanter Stimme und nimmt Oscars Hand in seine, um einen zarten Kuss darauf zu hauchen. Es kostet mich unglaublich viel Beherrschung, ihm nicht sofort meinen Degen an den Hals zu halten. Fassungslos kann ich das mir bietende Szenario nur beobachten. Oscar entzieht Girodel schnell ihre Hand. „Vater, das ist doch nicht Euer Ernst?", fragt sie aufgebracht. „Die Familie Jarjayes braucht einen Erben. Ich möchte, dass du einem klugen und starken Jungen das Leben schenkst, so dass ich mich zur Ruhe setzen kann.", erwidert ihr Vater nur ruhig. Oscar sieht ihn entsetzt und mit großen Augen an. „Glücklicherweise ist Girodel nicht der älteste Sohn, du wirst zusammen mit ihm die militärische Tradition der Jarjayes vorsetzen.", führt er seinen Plan weiter aus. In meinem Kopf schwirren tausende Gedanken und Gefühle durcheinander. Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein! Ich sehe hilfesuchend zu Madame Jarjayes, die alles bis jetzt stillschweigend mitangesehen hat. Unsere Blicke treffen sich und ich kann darin lesen, dass sie ebenfalls Nichts tun kann. Verzweifelt suche ich einen Ausweg, eine Möglichkeit, diese furchtbare Situation zu beenden. Oscar versucht dies auf ihre Art. Sie dreht sich aufgelöst um und möchte fliehen, wird aber sofort von Girodel zurück gehalten. Erneut führt er ihre Hand an seine Lippen. „Verzeiht Lady Oscar, aber missversteht mich nicht. Ich bin durchaus nicht an Eurem Geld, oder Eurem Rang interessiert. Seitdem ich Euch das erste Mal vor so langer Zeit begegnet bin, habe ich Euch begehrt. Ich habe stets eine Frau in Euch gesehen.", sagt er leise. Oscar schluckt hart und geht einige Schritte rückwärts, um möglichst viel Abstand zwischen sich und Girodel entstehen zu lassen. „Vater, Mutter, ich würde Euch gerne sprechen … alleine.", sagt sie ruhig und wendet sich jetzt vollends zum Gehen. Mit schnellen Schritten läuft sie in meine Richtung. Ich sehe ihr direkt in die Augen und erkenne darin die stumme Bitte, nichts Unüberlegtes zu tun, während sie weg ist. Wenig später folgen ihr der General und seine Frau. „André, würdest du Graf de Girodel bitte einen Kaffee bringen.", weißt mich Oscars Vater noch an und schließt dann die Tür hinter sich._

Ich begleite meine Eltern in die große Bibliothek und schließe danach geräuschvoll die schwere Tür hinter uns. Maman setzt sich vorrausschauend in einen der Sessel, denn sie weiß, dass es eine längere und kräftezehrende Auseinandersetzung zwischen meinem Vater und mir werden wird. Vater stellt sich mit dem Rücken zu mir an die großen Fenster und beobachtet die Regentropfen, die vom Wind unablässig gegen das Glas getrieben werden. „Also, was willst du uns sagen?", fragt er schließlich, dreht sich dabei aber nicht um. Ich atme einmal tief durch um meine Gefühle zu sammeln und gehe dann näher auf Beide zu. „Vater ich bitte Euch, lehnt den Heiratsantrag von Girodel ab. Ich werde ihn nicht heiraten.", sage ich selbstsicher mit fester Stimme. „Wieso nicht!? Er ist ein hochangesehener Edelmann, gut erzogen, vermögend …", erwidert er gelassen, aber ich unterbreche ihn sofort. „Das ist mir alles egal. Ich … werde … ihn … nicht …. heiraten.", wiederhole ich meine Aussage noch etwas eindringlicher als zuvor. „Ich kann ihn nicht heiraten …", beginne ich dann leise. Ich spüre, dass ich mich jetzt offenbaren muss, es gibt keinen anderen Ausweg, „… denn ich bin schon verheiratet." Maman schlägt ihre Hände entsetzt vor den Mund zusammen und mein Vater dreht sich angesichts meiner Worte fassungslos um. Ein greller Blitz zuckt durch den Himmel und hebt seine Silhouette vor dem Fenster ab. „Wie bitte?!", sagt er erstaunt und ich kann die bereits aufkommende Wut in seiner Stimme hören. Ich straffe meine Haltung und versuche so viel Selbstbewusstsein wie möglich auszustrahlen. „Ich bin schon verheiratet.", wiederhole ich meine Worte selbstsicher. Ich will unsere Liebe nicht mehr verstecken, egal was nun passiert. Mein Vater kommt auf mich zu gestürmt und ohne, dass ich es vorausahnen konnte, spüre ich seine Hand in meinem Gesicht.

 _Sofort nachdem Oscar und ihre Eltern in der großen Bibliothek verschwunden sind, habe ich mich wortlos in die Küche begeben, um Girodel den gewünschten Kaffee zu bereiten. Ich hätte auch keine Sekunde länger mit diesem Mann in einem Raum verweilen können, ohne ihm etwas anzutun. Mein erhitztes Gemüt hat sich allerdings nicht bedeutend abgekühlt, als ich die Tasse mit dem dampfenden Getränk vor ihm abstelle. „Ach André, ich wollte Euch nur sagen, dass Ihr Euch keine Gedanken machen müsst. Ich habe vorhin Euer sorgenvolles Gesicht gesehen und wollte Euch mitteilen, dass ihr natürlich Euren Dienst auf meinem Anwesen fortsetzen könnt. Ich weiß, wie sehr meine zukünftige Gemahlin Euch vertraut und wie viel Ihr ihr bedeutet.", sagt Girodel gelassen. „Danke, allerdings glaube ich nicht, dass Oscar Euren Antrag annehmen wird.", erwidere ich ihm selbstbewusst. Wie gerne würde ich ihm ins Gesicht sagen, dass Oscar bereits meine Frau ist. „Ich denke schon. In ein paar Wochen schon wird Lady Oscar mein sein.", entgegnet er mir und durch diese unglaublich unverschämte Aussage verliere ich nun doch vollends meine Beherrschung. Mein Körper beginnt vor Raserei zu zittern und ich balle meine Hände zu Fäusten. „Graf de Girodel, ich fordere Euch zum Duell!", sage ich wutentbrannt._

Meine Wange brennt höllisch, aber ich lasse mir den Schmerz nicht anmerken. Genauso wenig wie die Tatsache, dass ich Blut in meinem Mund schmecken kann und ich bereits spüre, wie ein kleiner Rinnsal davon an meiner Lippe herunterfließt. Vater hat mir schon öfters eine Ohrfeige verpasst, aber noch nie so heftig, dass ich eine Verletzung davongetragen habe. Mit starrem Blick sehe ich ihn kampfbereit an. Ich habe mein Leben lang immer nachgegeben, aber nicht heute. Jetzt gibt es etwas, worum es sich zu kämpfen lohnt. „Du undankbares Kind! Ich habe dir alles ermöglicht und du hintergehst mich so scharmlos!", schreit er mich ungehalten an und schüttelt mich an den Schultern. „Wer ist es? Sag mir sofort wer es ist!", verlangt er von mir und ich weiß, jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr. „André …", antworte ich mit eiserner Stimme und seine Augen weiten sich. „Dieser Stallbursche ohne Rang und Vermögen! Er sollte auf dich aufpassen und nicht dich verführen. Was hat er gemacht? Dich geschändet und dann zu einer Heirat gezwungen?", sein Gesicht läuft vor Wut rot an und in diesem Moment erhellt erneut ein Blitz die Bibliothek. Ich schüttle energisch meinen Kopf. „Nein Vater. Rang, Titel und Vermögen bedeuten mir Nichts. André und ich, wir lieben uns. Ich habe ihn aus vollkommen freien Stücken geheiratet.", erkläre ich ihm und hoffe wirklich inständig, dass er meine Beweggründe begreift. „Du brauchst das Einverständnis des Königshauses um heiraten zu können, ist dir bewusst, dass du Verrat begangen hast?!", tobt er unvermittelt. Ich nicke leicht, aber ohne meinen Blick von ihm zu nehmen. „Das weiß ich. Aber es ist ungerecht. Die Königin fragt auch nicht, wenn sie sich verliebt.", sage ich leise.

Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass mein Vater noch wütender werden kann als er eh schon ist, aber da habe ich mich geirrt. Er erhebt erneut seine Hand und holt zum Schlag aus. In Erwartung des Schmerzes, schließe ich meine Augen … aber es passiert … Nichts. Langsam hebe ich meine Augenlider wieder und sehe meine Mutter zwischen meinem Vater und mir stehen. Mit all ihrer Kraft hält sie den Arm ihres Gemahls fest. „Reynier, bitte beruhige dich. Sie hat nichts Unrechtes getan, Oscar ist nur ihrem Herzen gefolgt.", versucht sie verzweifelt ihn aufzuhalten. „Lass mich los, Emilie. Sie hat mit dieser Aussage auch noch Hochverrat begangen und ich muss sie bestrafen.", sagt er aufgebracht und ich bewundere meine Mutter für ihren unglaublichen Mut. Noch nie hat sie sich gegen die Entscheidungen und Handlungen ihres Gemahls gestellt. „Wieso, weil sie sich verliebt hat? Du kannst vieles im Leben unserer Tochter bestimmen, aber nicht wem sie ihre Liebe schenkt. Du hast auch nicht gefragt und dich damals in mich verliebt.", redet meine Mutter weiter auf ihn ein und ich glaube zu erkennen, dass sie ihn damit langsam erreicht. „Das war etwas Anderes, du warst ebenfalls von Adel." Mein Vater versucht weiterhin unbeeindruckt zu klingen, schafft es aber immer weniger. „Also hättest du dich nicht in mich verliebt, wenn ich eine Bürgerliche gewesen wäre?", fragt meine Mutter sanft und lässt ganz langsam seinen Arm los, den er augenblicklich sinken lässt. Ich sehe meinem Vater tief in die Augen und versuche ihm damit zu verstehen zu geben, dass mir in meinem Leben bis jetzt keine Sache ernster war, als die Liebe zu André. Er wendet seinen Blick ab und sieht meine Mutter an, die ihn stumm bittet, unsere Verbindung zu akzeptieren. „Du hast davon gewusst?", fragt er sie schließlich. „Ja und ich habe ihnen meinen Segen gegeben, denn ich bin mir sicher, dass kein anderer Mann Oscar glücklicher machen könnte als André. Und ist es nicht das, was wir uns für unsere Tochter wünschen sollten!?", sagt sie mit ungewohnt fester Stimme, die keine Widerworte zulässt. Mein Vater schaut mich wieder an. „Bist du glücklich, Oscar?", fragt er mich unvermittelt, nach einer längeren Pause und ich nicke schnell. „Ja, das bin ich. Ich war noch nie glücklicher in meinem Leben als an Andrés Seite.", sage ich mit so viel Überzeugungskraft wie nur möglich. Er senkt seinen Blick, „dann gebe ich Euch ebenfalls meinen Segen. Es steht mir nicht zu dich unglücklich zu machen." Mein Herz macht einen Freudensprung und es fühlt sich an, als ob ein riesiger Berg von meiner Seele fällt. Unsere Verbindung ist damit legitim und wir können das Versteckspiel endlich aufgeben. Ich wiederstehe dem inneren Wunsch meinem Vater um den Hals zu fallen und nicke ihm stattdessen mit Tränen der Freude in den Augen zu. Plötzlich klopft es an der Tür und Sophie steckt ihren Kopf herein. „Verzeiht Herr, aber …", sagt sie unsicher. „Was ist Sophie?", fragt mein Vater nach. „Ich wollte sie nur informieren, dass sich Graf de Girodel und André draußen auf dem Hof duellieren wollen.", sagt meine Amme und bricht im nächsten Moment in Tränen aus. Ich glaube nicht was ich gerade höre und stürme zum Fenster. Tatsächlich, Girodel und André stehen sich draußen im Regen gegenüber, jeder seinen Degen gezogen, bereit zum Angriff. Schnell drehe ich mich um und laufe aus der Bibliothek.

 _Der kalte Regen prasselt unablässig auf mich herab und durchdringt innerhalb von Sekunden meine Kleidung. Girodel steht mir einige Meter entfernt gegenüber und hat, wie ich auch, bereits seinen Degen gezogen. Das grelle Licht der Blitze, die immer wieder den dunklen Himmel durchbrechen, spiegelt sich auf dem blanken Metall wieder. Ich sehe ihn herausfordernd an und begebe mich in Kampfposition. Plötzlich höre ich Oscars Stimme gedämpft durch den Regen zu mir dringen. Sie schreit meinen Namen und im nächsten Augenblick kommt sie auf mich zugestürmt. Der Regen lässt ihre Haare sofort nass an ihrem Gesicht kleben. Ich bleibe davon unbeeindruckt und will gerade angreifen, als sie meinen Arm umklammert. „André was tust du?!", schreit sie mich an. „Ich werde um dich kämpfen Oscar. Du bist meine Gemahlin und ich lasse nicht zu, dass jemand dich mir wegnimmt.", sage ich ruhig, immer noch Girodel fixierend. „Das brauchst du nicht André. Ich habe es meinem Vater gesagt und er gibt uns seinen Segen.", höre ich Oscar sagen und jetzt muss ich sie doch überrascht anschauen. Wassertropfen perlen von ihrem Gesicht ab und bilden ein kleines Rinnsal, der ihr vom Kinn tropft. Was hat sie eben gesagt? „Sag das noch einmal!", bitte ich sie eindringlich. Auf Oscars Lippen bildet sich ein Lächeln, „Vater hat uns seinen Segen gegeben." In meinem Kopf beginnt es zu rauschen und ich höre mein Herz schnell schlagen, so überwältigt bin ich von dieser wundervollen Nachricht. Ich beginne erleichtert zu lachen und wenig später Oscar ebenfalls, da uns in diesem Moment klar wird, was das für uns und unsere gemeinsame Zukunft bedeutet. Ich sehe zu Girodel, der durch den starken Regen nicht hören konnte, was wir besprochen haben und uns nur verwundert ansieht. Oscar dreht sich ebenfalls zu ihm um, nimmt sanft meine Hand und wir gehen gemeinsam auf ihn zu. „Graf de Girodel, es tut mir leid, aber ich kann Euch nicht heiraten. Denn meine Hand und mein Herz gehören bereits jemandem.", sagt sie ruhig und umklammert meine Finger fester. Girodel sieht uns Beide erstaunt an und senkt dann seinen Blick. „Ich verstehe … als André mich herausgefordert hat, konnte ich mir schon so etwas denken.", gibt er zu und sieht uns danach wieder an. „Aber ich werde Euch für immer in meinem Herzen behalten, Lady Oscar. Ich werde meine Liebe in eine kostbare Phiole füllen und für die Ewigkeit dort aufbewahren.", sagt er betrübt und steckt seinen Degen weg. „Und ich werde Euch für immer wertschätzen, Girodel. Nicht nur als Kamerad, sondern auch als Freund.", erwidert Oscar._

 **Kapitel 19 – Die Generalstände (ADULT)**

 _Am nächsten Morgen wache ich neben Oscar liegend auf. In der Nacht hat der Regen aufgehört und die morgendliche Sonne scheint ungehindert durch die großen Fenster auf uns. Oscar schläft noch tief und fest, der gestrige Abend war auch anstrengend und ereignisreich genug, um das zu rechtfertigen. Langsam lasse ich mich wieder in die Kissen sinken, auf der ihre Haare wie ein Wasserfall ausgebreitet liegen. Tief atme ich ihren unverwechselbaren Duft ein, der mich augenblicklich umfängt und erinnere mich an die letzten Stunden. Oscar und ich haben unseren Familien noch bis spät in die Nacht alles von uns erzählen müssen. Danach haben wir uns erschöpft und erstmals ganz offiziell gemeinsam in ihre Gemächer zurückgezogen. Ich lächle, als ich mir das wunderbare Gefühl ins Gedächtnis rufe, dass in mir aufgestiegen ist, als mir bewusst wurde, dass wir uns nicht mehr verstecken müssen._

 _Wenig später stehe ich zusammen mit meiner Großmutter in der Küche und bereite das Frühstück zu. Oscar habe ich noch schlafen lassen, da sie heute Dienstfrei hat und sich nach den_ _stressigen Ereignissen ausruhen soll. „Eigentlich müsste ich dir böse sein, André.", sagt Großmutter plötzlich ungewöhnlich sanft zu mir. „Einfach so eine Liaison mit Lady Oscar anfangen. Du solltest eigentlich auf sie aufpassen." Ich gehe zu ihr und umarme sie innig. „Großmutter, du hast doch selbst immer gesagt, dass ich sie wie eine junge Dame behandeln soll. Jetzt mach mir keine Vorwürfe, dass ich mich dann auch in diese verliebt habe.", erwidere ich liebevoll. „Du drehst mir das Wort im Munde um, André. Aber trotz alledem, hast du großes Glück, dass sie es irgendwie geschafft hat, den General davon zu überzeugen, euch nicht zu bestraffen. War euch das eigentlich bewusst, wie gefährlich diese Verbindung war!?", schimpft sie gespielt streng und ich nicke nur, denn ansonsten hätten wir dieses kräftezehrende Versteckspiel gar nicht so lange auf uns nehmen können. „Ich hätte es nicht ertragen, wenn ich dich auch noch verloren hätte. Du bist doch der Einzige, der mir noch geblieben ist und dass Letzte, was mich an meine Tochter erinnert.", sagt sie leise und es bilden sich bereits erste Tränen in ihren Augen. Liebevoll drücke ich ihren kleinen Körper an meinen und versuche ihr Trost zu spenden. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich ihr so viel bedeute._

„ _André, würdest du dich bitte zu mir setzen.", bittet mich der General überraschend, nachdem ich ihm sein Frühstück in den Speisesaal gebracht habe und zeigt einladend auf den Stuhl ihm gegenüber. Unsicher was er mir sagen möchte, setze ich mich hin. Langsam nimmt er seine Tasse und lehnt sich dann bequem zurück. „André, mein Junge, durch die Verbindung mit meiner Tochter kann und möchte ich dich nicht länger als Bediensteter in meinem Haus beschäftigen. Ab sofort ist es nicht mehr deine Aufgabe die Pferde zu versorgen und uns zu bedienen. Ich habe nur noch einen allerletzten Befehl an dich, den du aber seitdem du zu uns gehörst sowieso schon immer zu meiner vollsten Zufriedenheit ausgeführt hast. Außerdem gehört er ohnehin uneingeschränkt zu den Pflichten eines guten Ehemannes.", sagt er gelassen und ich nicke bestätigend. „Ich bitte dich, pass immer gut auf meine kleine Tochter auf. Liebe, beschütze und verteidige sie bedingungslos, stehe ihr in jeder Situation bei und bewahre sie vor allem Bösen, das dort draußen auf sie wartet.", wünscht er sich von mir und ich muss hart schlucken. „General, ich versichere Euch, ich würde mein Leben für Oscar geben.", sage ich mit fester Stimme und Oscars Vater klopft mir daraufhin dankend auf die Schulter. Keiner von uns hat währenddessen gemerkt, dass Oscar unser Gespräch mit Tränen der Rührung in den Augen von der Tür aus mit angehört hat._

Es ist der 4. Mai 1789, einen Tag vor der offiziellen Eröffnung der bereits im August des letzten Jahres beschlossene Versammlung der Generalstände. Die gewählten Vertreter des Adels, des Klerus und des Bürgertums werden heute in Versailles vom König feierlich empfangen und auf die bevorstehende Aufgabe eingeschworen. Alle Kompanien der königlichen Leibgarde müssen dabei auf die Sicherheit achten. Ich sitze auf meiner Stute und beobachte die an mir vorbeiziehende Prozession zur Ludwigskirche, in der die Messe abgehalten werden soll. Die Sonne sendet unablässig ihre Strahlen vom Himmel und lässt die prachtvollen Gewänder und Geschmeide der Adligen und Kirchenvertreter schimmern. Die Vertreter der Bürger Frankreichs wurden angewiesen, schlichte schwarze Mantel zu tragen und am Anfang der Prozession zu gehen, so weit wie möglich vom König entfernt. Schon während des Empfangs im Cabinet du roi wurde deutlich, dass der Dritte Stand gedemütigt und auf die alte Ordnung hingewiesen werden soll. Ich konnte es nicht fassen, als ich dort mit ansehen musste, wie die Vertreter der ersten beiden Stände feierlich vom König begrüßt wurden und die Bürgerlichen indes in einem anderen Raum warten mussten, um danach vor dem König zu knien. Begreift der König denn nicht, dass 95% der Bevölkerung Frankreichs von diesen Menschen vertreten werden und dass sein Verhalten mehr als unangemessen angesichts der Lage ist!?

Als sich die großen Türen der Kirche schließen, atmen wir alle erleichtert aus.

„Eine Machtdemonstration die Seinesgleichen sucht.", bemerkt Girodel neben mir trocken und ich nicke nur leicht. Seit seinen Heiratsgesuchen sind fast zwei Monate vergangen, in dem er wieder zu seiner alten Professionalität mir gegenüber zurückgefunden hat. Zwar sehe ich ihm noch manchmal an, wie sehr er unter seiner unerfüllten Liebe leidet, besonders, wenn er mich zusammen mit André sieht. Aber er hat diese tatsächlich verschlossen und in seinem Herzen aufbewahrt, so wie er es mir damals versprochen hat. Ich betrachte wieder die vor uns stehende Menschenmenge, die hauptsächlich aus den Bürgern Paris besteht und halte plötzlich inne. Ich erkenne einen blonden Haarschopf, der zu einer zierlichen jungen Frau gehört und fange an zu lächeln. Ich habe sie so lange nicht mehr gesehen und als ich Bernard an ihrer Seite entdecke, wird mein Herz leichter. Ich entschuldige mich bei Girodel und treibe mein Pferd an. Rosalie versteht meine Geste und schiebt sich zusammen mit ihrem Mann aus der Menge. Ich zügle meine Stute an einem Seitengang, der zu den Unterkünften der Bediensteten führt und warte ungeduldig auf meine ‚kleine Schwester'. Als Rosalie mich sieht, beschleunigt sie ihre Schritte und fällt mir im nächsten Moment weinend in die Arme. Glücklich sie wiederzusehen, drücke ich ihren bebenden Körper fest an meinen und streiche ihr beruhigend über den Rücken. „Meine kleine Rosalie, nicht weinen.", sage ich sanft und nehme ihr Gesicht zwischen meine Hände. „Deine Augen sind immer noch so groß und himmelblau, genauso wie ich sie in Erinnerung habe. Aber du bist eine wunderschöne junge Frau geworden." Tränen bilden sich erneut in ihren Augen und kullern in dicken Tropfen von ihrem Kinn. „Oh Lady Oscar, ich habe Euch so vermisst.", schluchzt sie und vergräbt ihr Gesicht wieder an meiner Brust. Bernard kommt langsam auf uns zu und begrüßt mich ebenfalls herzlich. „Oscar, es freut mich Euch wiederzusehen." Ich nicke ihm bestätigend zu.

„Wie bitte, ich soll Frankreich verlassen!?", frage ich aufgebracht und sehe Bernard mit festem Blick an. Die Sonne, die ihren letzten Strahlen durch das große Fenster meines Salons scheinen lässt, wärm meinen Rücken. „Ja, hier ist es nicht mehr sicher, besonders für Adlige. Oscar, Ihr müsstet mit ansehen, wie die Bürger in Paris adlige Kutschen überfallen und die Insassen bei lebendigen Leib verbrennen oder aufhängen. Der Hass und die Not der Bevölkerung war noch nie so groß wie jetzt. Viele können ihren Kindern kein Brot oder Milch mehr kaufen, so dass diese elendig verhungern müssen.", sagt er und ich muss angesichts dieser Schilderungen schwer schlucken. Ich musste selbst erleben, wie groß das Elend der einfachen Menschen momentan ist, aber dass sie zu solch brutalen Mitteln greifen, ist mir unverständlich. Meine Hand beginnt zu zittern und lässt die Teetasse, die ich festhalte, auf der Untertasse klirren. André steht auf und nimmt sie mir liebevoll ab. Beruhigend streichen seine Fingerkuppen dabei über meinen Handrücken. „Aber die Generalständeversammlung …", beginne ich, werde aber von Bernard unterbrochen. „Die Versammlung wird Nichts an der momentanen Situation ändern können. Besonders nicht, wenn die Vertreter des dritten Standes weiter so behandelt werden wie heute. Frankreich ist bankrott und der König hat bereits an Einfluss und Macht verloren.", erläutert er mir ruhig. Ich schließe meine Augen um nachzudenken und fasse dann einen Entschluss. „Nein … ich werde hierbleiben. Es ist meine Pflicht die königliche Familie zu beschützen. Ich werde nicht feige fliehen nur um mein Leben zu retten.", sage ich schließlich bestimmt. Rosalie fängt angesichts meiner Aussage an zu weinen und André sieht mich eindringlich an, aber ich weiche seinem Blick aus. Meine Entscheidung steht fest. Ich wurde erzogen und ausgebildet um den König und seine Familie vor allen Gefahren zu bewahren, auch wenn es mich mein Leben kostet. „Ihr wisst, dass Ihr auch André damit in Gefahr bringt, denn er wird nicht von Eurer Seite weichen.", sagt Bernard bedeutungsvoll. Ich schaue meinen Gemahl an, sehe ihm direkt in seine wunderschönen obsidiangrünen Augen. „Das weiß ich, aber wir haben uns geschworen in guten wie in schlechten Tagen füreinander da zu sein.", erwidere ich liebevoll und erkenne in seinem Blick, dass er einer Meinung mit mir ist.

In der Nacht kann ich nicht schlafen. Aufgewühlt sitze ich auf dem Rand meines Bettes und betrachte den Mond, der mit seinem fahlen Licht die Dunkelheit um mich durchbricht. Ich mache mir Gedanken um die Zukunft. Was passiert, wenn Bernard Recht behält, wenn Aufstände ausbrechen, ein Bürgerkrieg oder noch etwas viel Schlimmeres? Verzweifelt vergrabe ich mein Gesicht zwischen meinen Händen. Ich könnte Nichts tun um den König, die Königin und ihre Kinder vor dem aufkommenden Sturm zu schützen. Unerwartet fühle ich André Lippen auf meiner nackten Schulter und wir er seine ebenfalls entblößte Brust an mich schmiegt. Seine Haut wärmt meinen ausgekühlten Körper und dring bis zu meiner Seele vor. „Kannst du nicht schlafen?", fragt er leise und ich nicke nur. „Machst du dir wegen Bernards Aussage Gedanken?", schlussfolgert er. Ich senke meinen Kopf, „ich weiß nicht, wie ich handeln werde, wenn es wirklich zum Äußersten kommt. Ich bin nur ein Sandkorn im Mahlwerk der Geschichte und kann Nichts tun. Im Grunde genommen bin ich schwach und machtlos und das macht mir Angst.", gebe ich leise zu. André dreht mich zu sich, sodass ich ihm direkt in sein Gesicht sehen muss. Leicht berühren seine Fingerspitzen meine Wange. „Oscar, du bist nicht schwach, im Gegenteil, du bist der stärkste Mensch denn ich kenne. Ich weiß, dass du das Richtige tun wirst und egal wie du dich entscheidest, ich werde an deiner Seite stehen. Das habe ich dir schon einmal gesagt.", flüstert er sanft und ich fange an zu lächeln. Wenn er den Weg, der vor mir liegt, zusammen mit mir gehen wird, dann werde ich stark genug sein, um jede Widrigkeit zu bestehen. Er streicht mir eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und lässt sie zwischen seinen Fingern hindurchgleiten. Langsam fahren seine Fingerspitzen über meine Brust und bescheren mir einen wohligen Schauer. Ich schließe genießerisch meine Augen und spüre im nächsten Augenblick bereits seine Lippen meinen Hals hinabgleiten. Mein Körper reagiert sofort auf seine Berührungen und eine wohlvertraute Wärme steigt in mir auf. Sanft drückt André mich zurück auf die Laken und bedeckt weiterhin jeden Zentimeter meines Körpers mit zärtlichen Küssen, während er sich zwischen meine Beine schiebt. Langsam liebkost er gefühlvoll meine Haut und hält an einigen Stellen inne, um sich diesen intensiver zu widmen. Er stützt sich mit seinem kräftigen Arm neben mir ab, um mich nicht zu erdrücken und jede meiner Reaktionen auf seine Liebkosungen sehen zu können. Sanft lässt er seine Finger zwischen meine Beine gleiten und bereitet mich so für ihn vor. Ich vergehe allerdings bereits jetzt schon vor Leidenschaft fast unter ihm. Meine Hände gleiten seine Arme hinauf, fahren die Konturen seines muskulösen Oberkörpers entlang und dann wieder seinen Rücken hinauf. Fordernd umfasse ich seine Schultern und ziehen ihn näher zu mir. Hitzig verschließe ich Andrés Lippen mit meinen und bringe ihn so dazu, mich nicht weiter zu quälen. Wir lieben uns langsam, innig und voller Zärtlichkeit, unsere Körper bewegen sich rhythmisch und verschmelzen zu einer Einheit. Ich hoffe inständig, dass, egal was die Zukunft bringt, wir immer zusammen sein können … für die Ewigkeit.

 **Kapitel 20 – Requiem**

 _Anmerkung: Dieses Kapitel ist deutlich kürzer als die anderen, ich hoffe ihr versteht, dass ich dieses hochemotionale Thema nicht groß mit anderen Ereignissen vermischen wollte._

Bernard sollte Recht behalten. Die unterschiedlichen Erwartungen an die Generalständeversammlung führten zu tiefgreifenden Auseinandersetzungen zwischen den Mitgliedern der Stände. Die Volksvertreter weigerten sich eine Legitimation ihrer Stimmen auf Basis des Standes anzuerkennen, da dies der alten Form der Generalstände bedeutet hätte und nicht in ihrem Sinne wäre. Wie ich vermutet hatte, bedachte keiner, dass diese Vertreter einen Großteil der Bevölkerung repräsentierten. Die Geistlichen versuchten Angesicht ihrer Stellung Vermittlungen zwischen den Ständen anzuregen, scheiterten aber ebenfalls kläglich damit.

Und zwischen all diesen ungeheuerlichen politischen Entwicklungen, passiert das Unfassbare. Louis Joseph, der Thronfolger Frankreichs, liegt im Sterben. Der kleine Junge, gerade 7 Jahre alt, mit den blonden Locken und dem hellen Lächeln, einem Engel gleich, ringt mit dem Tod und scheint den aussichtslosen Kampf gegen ihn zu verlieren. Die Glocken von Notre Dame läuten am späten Abend des 2. Juni für ihn und für kurze Zeit, vergessen alle Menschen im Land die Streitigkeiten, um für seine Genesung zu beten. Aber dennoch … am , gegen 0:45 Uhr verstummen die Glocken … genauso wie sein Lachen.

„Ich reite nach Meudon, um der Königin mein Beileid auszusprechen.", flüstere ich zu André, während ich am frühen Morgen auf mein Pferd steige. Er nickt mir kurz zu, weiß er doch, wie sehr ich dieses Kind geliebt habe. Kaum dass ich unser Anwesen verlasse, treten mir die ersten Tränen der unendlichen Trauer, die ich tief in mir fühle, in die Augen. Der Wind trägt sie davon und vermischt sie mit dem aufkommenden Regen, während ich durch die Morgendämmerung galoppiere. „Warum … warum musste dieses unschuldige Kind sterben?!", frage ich mich immer wieder und kann mich vor Kummer, der mein Herz gefangen nimmt, kaum im Sattel halten. Krampfhaft vergraben sich meine Finger in die Mähne meiner Stute und ich lehne mich gegen ihren starken Hals. Langsam kommt sie zum Stehen und gibt mir die Gelegenheit, meinen Schmerz über diese Ungerechtigkeit in die Welt hinaus zu schreien.

Marie-Antoinette ist nur noch ein Schatten ihrer selbst, als sie sich nach meiner Ankunft weinend in meine Arme wirft. Ihre sonst so tadellose Frisur hat sich aufgelöst, so dass ihre langen blonden Locken wirr auf ihrem Rücken liegen. Nichts ist mehr von der strahlenden und vornehmen Königin übriggeblieben, die ich seit so vielen Jahren kenne und bewundere. Momentan ist sie nur eine Mutter, die unendlich um ihr Kind trauert. Angesichts dem heftigen Weinkrampf, der ihren zierlichen und durch die Strapazen der letzten Tage ausgezehrten Körper erfasst, bricht sie in meinen Armen schließlich zusammen. Langsam lasse ich mich mit ihr auf den kalten Boden sinken und kann meinen Kummer nun ebenfalls nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ich versuche verzweifelt nicht zu weinen, aber ich kann es nicht aufhalten, die salzigen Tränen laufen einfach so über meine Wangen. Mein Herz fühlt sich an, als ob es in tausende kleine spitze Scherben zerspringt, die sich unbarmherzig in meine Seele bohren. Langsam kommt der König auf uns zu. Auch ihm sieht man das Leid an, das der Tod seines Sohnes ihn ihm verursacht. Tiefe Ringe zeichnen sich unter seinen geröteten Augen ab und sein Körper ist gebeugt, als ob unsägliche Schmerzen ihn plagen. Ich bemühe mich Haltung anzunehmen, so wie es meine Position von mir verlangt, scheitere aber kläglich an meinem Schmerz. Der König bemerkt meine Anstrengungen und legt seine Hand beruhigend auf meine Schulter. „Lady Oscar … bitte … es ist schon in Ordnung. Ich bin froh, dass Ihr gekommen seid. In der Stunde der größten Trauer, merkt man erst, wer seine wirklichen Freunde sind.", sagt er mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

„Herr, gib ihnen die ewige Ruhe, und das ewige Licht leuchte ihnen.  
Dir gebührt Lob, Herr, auf dem Zion, Dir erfüllt man Gelübde in Jerusalem.  
Erhöre mein Gebet; zu Dir kommt alles Fleisch.  
Herr, gib ihnen die ewige Ruhe und das ewige Licht leuchte ihnen.  
In ewigem Gedenken lebt der Gerechte fort: vor Unglücksbotschaft braucht er nicht zu bangen."

Der Kardinal der Kathedrale Saint-Denis wird von den Sonnstrahlen, die durch die großen Chorfenster fallen und die Farbe der bunten Glasscheiben annehmen, umrahmt, während er das Requiem für den kleinen Prinzen liest. Kleine Staubpartikel tanzen um ihn und um den einfachen Bleisarg, der vor ihm steht. Ich sitze einige wenige Reihen hinter der Königsfamilie, so wie es mir mein Stand erlaubt. Aber eigentlich möchte ich nur fliehen. Vor dem Schmerz, der Trauer um mich herum und der Gewissheit, dass ich ihn nie wieder sehen werden. Ich habe Girodel gebeten, mich heute zu vertreten, denn ich fühlte mich nicht in der Lage, das Kommando bei der Bewachung der Trauerzeremonie zu übernehmen. Seit Tagen habe ich kaum geschlafen, und wenn mir doch einmal die Augen zufallen, wache ich schreien aus Alpträumen auf, in denen ich Louis Joseph vor mir sehe. Sein lachendes Gesicht, seine blonden Locken und sein kleiner Körper, werden plötzlich von einer tiefschwarzen Dunkelheit aufgezehrt. Voller Angst ruft er nach seinem Vater, seiner Mutter und nach mir, aber ich kann ihn nicht erreichen, eine unsichtbare Hand hält mich fest und verhindert, dass ich ihm aus den Klauen des Nichts reißen kann. Ich habe versagt … ich konnte ihm nicht helfen. Erneut treten mir Tränen in die Augen, obwohl ich eigentlich keine mehr weinen könnte, denn so viele habe ich in den letzten Tagen schon vergossen. Der kleine Sarg wird in die Krypta gebracht und die schwere Steinplatte schließt sich danach über dem Eingang. Louis Joseph Xavier François de Bourbon, ich werde dich immer in meinem Herzen behalten.

 _Anmerkung: Das Schreiben dieses Abschnittes hat mich deutlich an meine emotionalen Grenzen gebracht. Ich habe selber zwei Kinder, von dem der älteste ebenfalls schwer krank ist (Herzfehler) und ich habe während seiner Krankenhausaufenthalte viele Kinder gehen sehen, vor allem kleine Babys. Teilweise noch nicht einmal richtig auf dieser Welt angekommen, hat die Krankheit sie wieder aus den liebenden Armen ihrer Mütter und Väter gerissen._

 _Weder im Anime/ Manga, noch in anderen Filmen/ Dokumentationen, die sich dem Leben Marie-Antoinettes widmen, wird auch nur ansatzweise deutlich, wie sehr sie höchstwahrscheinlich unter dem Verlust ihres Kindes hat leiden müssen. Deshalb war es mir ein Anliegen, dieses Thema in meiner FF mit aufzugreifen. Da ich aber das Hauptziel der FF, nämlich die Ereignisse aus der Sicht von Oscar/ André zu erzählen, nicht ändern wollte, habe ich versucht das emotionale Chaos aus Oscars POV zu beschreiben. Ich hoffe es ist mir trotzdem gelungen._

 **Kapitel 21 – Die Nationalversammlung**

Noch am selben Abend riefen die Vertreter des Bürgertums eine erste gemeinsame Sitzung der Abgeordneten aller drei Stände ein. Adlige und Klerus hielten sich anfangs zurück, aber im Laufe der nächsten Tage, nahm der Zulauf immer größere Ausmaße an. Besonders durch die Führsprache Graf Mirabeaus, Marquis de La Fayettes und die des Herzogs von Orléans, dem Cousin des Königs. Am 17. Juni wurde von dieser Gruppe beschlossen, die Generalständeversammlung in Nationalversammlung umzubenennen, zu der sich die Vertreter des Klerus am 19. Juni bedingungslos anschlossen. Der König war außer sich vor Wut und lässt den Sitzungssaal am nächsten Tag mit einer fadenscheinigen Ausrede schließen. Meiner Kompanie und mir fällt unglücklicherweise diese wenig ehrenvolle Aufgabe zu. Missmutig schaue ich meinen Soldaten dabei zu, wie sie die Türen mit Brettern verschließen und sich bedrohlich vor den Deputierten aufbauen. Mein Blick wandert hinüber der wartenden Menge der Abgeordneten, die ebenfalls verstimmt das Geschehen beobachten und sich vereinzelt beraten.

„Das fühlt sich so falsch an, André.", flüstere ich leise. „Ich weiß was du meinst. Aber was willst du machen, der Befehl kam direkt vom König!?", wendet dieser ein und ich schaue ihn traurig an, denn ich kann es tatsächlich nicht verhindern, dass die gewählten Volksvertreter ausgeschlossen werden, nicht ohne Hochverrat zu begehen. Plötzlich bemerke ich, wie sich die Gruppe der Abgeordneten in Bewegung setzt. „Auf zum Ballhaus!", höre ich ihre begeisterten Rufe an mein Ohr dringen und mir wird bewusst, dass sich die Menge in Richtung Jeu de Paume, der Ballsporthalle, begeben will. Verwirrt schaue ich zu André und Girodel. „Es scheint, als hätten die Abgeordneten selbst eine Lösung gefunden.", bemerkt dieser trocken.

„Messieurs! Mit der Hand auf dem Herzen wollen wir schwören! Wir werden uns nicht trennen! Wir werden uns niemandem unterwerfen! Wir werden nicht auseinandergehen, bis der Staat eine Verfassung hat! Wir schwören auf unser Leben und werden nur der Gewalt der Bajonette weichen!", höre ich den Versammlungspräsidenten Bailly und der Enthusiasmus in seiner Stimme, nimmt mir fast den Atem. Alle Abgeordneten und Bürger um ihn herum brechen augenblicklich in einen begeisterten Jubel aus. Ich verstehe das nicht. Welches Feuer brennt in ihnen? Egal wie oft sie niedergeschlagen werden, sie stehen immer wieder auf und schäumen vor Leidenschaft. Obwohl sie aus dem sogenannten schwächsten Stand kommen.

In der Nacht stehe ich in Gedanken versunken vor den großen Fenstern meines Schlafgemachs und verfolge die Regentropfen, die sich langsam ihren Weg über das Glas suchen. Ich kann wieder nicht schlafen, wie schon die Nacht davor. Eigentlich kann ich mich nicht daran erinnern, wann ich in den letzten Wochen das letzte Mal überhaupt ruhig geschlafen habe. Trotz der bleiernen Müdigkeit rasen ständig tausende Gedanken und Empfindungen durch meinen Kopf und ich werde dieses ungute Gefühl nicht los, dass bald etwas Fürchterliches passieren wird. Wenn ich doch einmal erschöpft in einen unruhigen Schlaf versinke, schrecke ich kurz darauf aus entsetzlichen Alpträumen auf. André liegt in meinen Armen und sein Oberkörper, sein Gesicht, meine Hände und Uniformärmel, die Steine unter uns … alles ist voller Blut. Unablässig quillt es aus einer großen Wunde in seinem Brustkorb. Seine Augen starren mich regungslos an und kurz vor dem Erwachen wird mir bewusst, dass er tot ist. Mein Herz schmerzt bei dieser Erinnerung und meine Finger krallen sich unbewusst in den Stoff meines Hemdes.

Bitte lieber Gott, lass es nicht dazu kommen! Nimm mir nicht meinen André! Ich weiß nicht was ich ohne ihn machen soll. Er ist meine Liebe, mein Leben, meine Zukunft. Wie als ob er meinen Schmerz fühlen kann, legt André plötzlich seine Arme von hinten um meinen zitternden Körper und hält mich fest. Er lässt mich spüren, dass er noch hier ist, bei mir und dass ich keine Angst haben muss. „Hattest du wieder einen Alptraum?", flüstert er. Unbewusst treten mir Tränen in die Augen, was ihm als Antwort reicht. „Willst du mir nicht davon erzählen!?", fragt André mich sanft, aber ich schüttle energisch meinen Kopf, denn ich befürchte, dass er mich für meine Vermutungen auslachen wird. Wir schweigen lange und hören nur dem beständigen Rauschen des Regens zu, der unablässig vom Himmel fällt. „André, du hast mir einmal versprochen, dass du mich nie verlassen wirst. Ich habe fürchterliche Angst, dass du dieses Versprechen nicht halten kannst. Das irgendetwas passiert, dass dich unbarmherzig von meiner Seite reißt.", sage ich dann dennoch leise. André dreht mich zu sich um. „Oscar, warum sollte ich dich verlassen, ich würde mein Leben für dich geben?!", erwidert er mir gefühlvoll und streicht mir über meine Wange. Sanft ergreife ich seine Finger und drücke sie liebevoll. „Genau das macht mir ja Angst."

Seit Tagen regnet es endlos aus einem schwarzen Himmel. Die Ernte auf den Feldern verfault bereits bevor die Bauern sie einbringen können, was zur Folge hat, dass noch mehr Menschen Hunger leiden müssen und sich der Druck auf die Nationalversammlung erhöht. Auch am frühen Morgen des 23. Juni, dem ersten Tag, an dem die Abgeordneten wieder offiziell den Sitzungssaal betreten können, stehe ich mit meinen Soldaten im strömenden Regen. Die Nässe ist trotz der Mäntel, die wir tragen, bereits bis auf unsere Haut vorgedrungen und lässt uns frösteln. Zu unserer Unterstützung wurde heute auch der Zug B der Garde Francais vor den Sitzungssaal beordert. André und ich freuen uns, die Söldner wiederzusehen. Es ist bereits ein Jahr seit unserem gemeinsamen Auftrag vergangen und es hat sich so unglaublich viel verändert in dieser Zeit. Auch die Gardisten sind sichtlich erfreut, erneut mit uns und einige meiner Soldaten zusammenzutreffen. Trotz des Standesunterschiedes sind während unseres Auftrages unter ihnen Freundschaften entstanden, was mir besonders Freude macht.

Die großen Flügeltüren öffnen sich und der Großzeremonienmeister bittet die Vertreter der ersten beiden Stände einzutreten. Jeder Angehörige des dritten Standes wird schroff abgewiesen und unfreundlich gebeten zu warten. Ich höre vereinzelt wie die Bürger, die der Versammlung beiwohnen wollen, bereits ihren Unmut darüber äußern, dass ihre Vertreter im Regen stehen gelassen werden. Finstere Augen sehen zu mir herüber und die Stimmung ist mehr als aufgeheizt. Ich muss handeln, bevor ein Aufstand ausbricht. „Marquis de Dreux-Brézé, warum dürfen die bürgerlichen Abgeordneten den Sitzungssaal nicht betreten?", frage ich den Zeremonienmeister ruhig. „Nur die Vertreter der ersten beiden Stände dürfen den Haupteingang benutzen. Die Bürgerlichen sollen den Hintereingang nehmen, den ich in der nächsten Stunde gedenke zu öffnen. So hat es der König angeordnet.", erwidert er mir arrogant und wendet sich bereits zum Gehen. „Wie bitte?! Seht Ihr denn nicht, dass sie bereits völlig durchnässt sind!?", frage ich den Marquis nun aufgebracht und zeige mit einer Armbewegung auf die wartende Menge vor uns. „Das sind die gewählten Repräsentanten des französischen Volkes!" Ich bin außer mir vor Wut über so viel Ignoranz und Überheblichkeit. „Ich führe nur einen Befehl aus, General de Jarjayes.", winkt er leichtfertig meine Einwände ab. Aufgebracht laufe ich ihm hinterher und halte ihn an seinem Mantelkragen fest. „Denkt Ihr Euch Nichts dabei?! Ihr findet es in Ordnung, dass Ihr sie im strömenden Regen stehen lasst.", fahre ich ihn aufgebracht an. „Was tut Ihr da?", fragt er mich empört und mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen. „Lasst es gut sein, General de Jarjayes.", höre ich plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme hinter mir. Überrascht lasse ich den Marquis de Dreux-Brézé los und drehe mich um. Vor mir steht Maximilien de Robespierre, der Abgeordnete aus Arras. Ich bin dem Anwalt, der sich vor allem für die Rechte der Armen einsetzt und ein glühender Verfechter der Gleichbehandlung aller Menschen ist, schön öfters begegnet. Bernard hält sehr viel von ihm und seinen Ideen und Idealen und ich insgeheim auch. „Es macht uns nichts aus nass zu werden, uns ist nicht kalt. Unsere brennende Leidenschaft übertrifft Regen und Sturm. Keine Beleidigung kann unseren Stolz mildern, von den Bürgern Frankreichs gewählt worden zu sein.", sagt er mit einer ungeheuerlichen Begeisterung und ich starre ihn fassungslos an. Langsam wird mir bewusst, was die Beweggründe dieser Menschen sind. Warum sie diese Erniedrigungen ertragen und trotzdem weiterkämpfen. Ein gefährliches Feuer, das in ihnen brennt. „Hört Ihr? Es macht Ihnen nichts aus.", sagt der Marquise überheblich und verschwindet im Versammlungssaal.

Meine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten und ich malträtiere meine Unterlippe mit den Zähnen, um nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Aufgebracht wende ich mich ab und laufe schnellen Schrittes in Richtung einer Unterführung. Dort, wo niemand mich sehen kann, schlage ich mehrmals meine Fäuste aufgebracht gegen die kalten Mauersteine und lasse schließlich mein Gesicht dagegen sinken. ‚Warum bin ich nur so feige und lasse das zu?!', schelte ich mich gedanklich selber und Tränen der Wut treten in meine Augen. „Oscar …", höre ich Andrés fürsorgliche Stimme neben mir. Er ist mir gefolgt … natürlich ist er das, er würde mich niemals mit meinem Schmerz und meiner Wut alleine lasse. Langsam drehe ich mich um, lehne mich entkräftet an die nasskalte Wand und lasse erschöpft meine Fäuste sinken. André stellt sich vor mich und fängt mich beschützend mit seinen Armen ein, indem er seine Hände neben mir an der Mauer abstützt. Wir berühren uns nicht, aber dennoch sind wir uns so nahe, als wenn wir uns umarmen würden. Der undurchsichtige Regenschleier und die Abgelegenheit dieses Ortes, bietet uns genügend Schutz, vor den neugierigen Blicken Anderer. Ich schaue ihm lange in seine wunderschönen grünen Augen, die so unglaublich sanft sind und von so viel Liebe zu mir sprechen. Die Feuchtigkeit hat seine braunen Haare durchnässt und lässt diese an seinem Gesicht kleben. Zärtlich nehme ich eine tropfende Strähne zwischen meine Finger und verdränge sie aus seinem Blickfeld. „Ich kann deine Wut verstehen, aber wenn du dich gegen den Befehl des Königs stellst, wirst du Schwierigkeiten bekommen, Oscar. Und das ist es nicht wert … noch nicht.", sagt er beruhigend. Langsam lasse ich meine Fingerspitzen sein Gesicht entlangfahren und berühre schließlich federleicht seine Lippen. „Ja, du hast Recht, aber diese Ignoranz und Überheblichkeit ist einfach abscheulich.", erwidere ich leise und senke meinen Blick. Plötzlich werden wir von einem Räuspern aus unserer Vertrautheit gerissen. Erschrocken lassen wir unsere Köpfe herumfahren und erblicken Alain. Ein schelmisches Lächeln bildet sich auf seinen Lippen. „Hab ich es mir doch gedacht. Jetzt lieben sich sogar schon Stallburschen und adlige Mannsweiber.", sagt er abfällig. André löst sich aus seiner Position und stellt sich schützend vor mich. „Pass auf was du sagst!", droht er ihm mit einer Härte in seiner Stimme, die ich sonst nicht von ihm kenne. Alain stößt sich mit einem Fingerschnippen lässig lächelnd seine Mütze aus dem Gesicht. Ich schiebe mich halb an André vorbei. „Alain, was auch immer du gesehen hast, bitte erzähle es niemandem.", bitte ich ihn inständig, aber er lächelt nur noch breiter. „Wenn ich das wollte, hätte ich das schon damals getan. Was denkt ihr denn, warum ich Euch als Frau erkannt habe, Kommandant?! Die Vertrautheit zwischen euch Beiden, ist anders als zwischen Männern üblich. Und wenn Ihr dann auch noch die ganze Nacht in seinem Zimmer verbringt, ist das schon mehr als auffällig.", erklärt er mir gelassen und ich bin nur noch sprachlos. Fassungslos bin ich zu keiner Bewegung fähig. Haben wir uns wirklich so außergewöhnlich benommen und waren so unvorsichtig?! Wenn ja, haben wir bis jetzt Glück gehabt, dass es nur den Personen aufgefallen ist, denen wir auch noch vertrauen können. Alain senkt seinen Blick und lacht leicht. „Wie denn auch sein. Ich bin eigentlich nur auf der Suche nach Euch, da ich Euch mitteilen möchte, dass einer unserer Söldner Streit mit dem hochnäsigen Schnösel angefangen hat.", sagt er schließlich und blitzartig löst sich meine Starre. Aufgebracht stürme ich an ihm vorbei, zurück zum Versammlungssaal. Beide Männer folgen mit fast augenblicklich.

Schon von Weitem kann ich sehen, wie ein junger aufgebrachter Söldner von drei seiner Kammeraden daran gehindert wird, weiterhin auf den Marquis de Dreux-Brézé loszugehen. Dieser hält sich bereits ein Taschentuch vor die blutende Nase und schimpft unablässig. „General Jarjayes, wo ward Ihr?! Dieser ungehobelte Mensch hat mich ohne Grund attackiert. Es ist eigentlich Eure Aufgabe, das zu verhindern!", schreit er mir aufgebracht entgegen. „Das ist nicht wahr. Ihr habt mich als erstes angegriffen, als ich die Abgeordneten in den Saal hereinlassen wollte.", erwidert der junge Soldat, dessen Name glaube ich Lassalle ist, und versucht sich aus dem Griff seiner Kammeraden zu befreien. „Eine Unverschämtheit!", entgegnet der Marquise entrüstet. „Ihr hattet auch kein Recht dazu. Die Abgeordneten des dritten Standes sollen gefälligst die Hintertür benutzen, so wie es der König angeordnet hat. Ihr wolltet sie vorne hereinlassen, eine Frechheit." Langsam gehe ich auf Lassalle zu, stelle mich vor ihn und lege ihm stärkend eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ist schon gut. Ich hätte genauso gehandelt.", versuche ich ihm zu beruhigen. Ich spüre regelrecht, wie der Marquise hinter mir vor Wut über meine Worte rot anläuft. „Wie könnt Ihr dieses Verhalten auch noch gutheißen?!", empört er sich aufgebracht. Ich drehe mich halb zu ihm um. „Ihr könnt von einem Bürgerlichen nicht erwarten, dass er seinen Vertreter die gleiche Arroganz entgegenbringt, wie es der Adel tut, Marquise.", erwidere ich mit kräftiger Stimme. „Frechheit! Das wird Folgen haben, für euch beide.", sagt er aufgebracht. Ich drehe mich zu meinen Soldaten, die sich ebenfalls zum größten Teil um uns versammelt haben. „Girodel, ist etwas Außergewöhnliches vorgefallen?", frage ich meinen Adjutanten provozierend. Dieser lächelt nur, als er meinen Hintergedanken zu dieser Frage erkennt und schüttelt dann seinen Kopf. „Nein, Kommandant. Der Marquise de Dreux-Brézé ist gegen eine Tür gelaufen und hat sich unglücklicherweise seine Nase gebrochen. Der Söldner Lassalle der Garde Francais wollte ihm nur zu Hilfe kommen.", entgegnet er mir trocken und meine Soldaten nicken nur bestätigend. Ich schaue den Marquise demonstrativ an. „Ich habt es gehört, es ist Nichts vorgefallen. Und jetzt entschuldigt uns, wie haben noch etwas zu tun. Wir müssen hier schließlich für die Sicherheit sorgen.", sage ich provokativ und wende mich zum Gehen. Die Soldaten der königlichen Leibgarde und der Garde Francais folgen mir wenig später geschlossen und stumm.

Die Flammen, die in den Abgeordneten des dritten Standes brennt, breiten sich immer weiter aus, nachdem der König in dieser aufgeheizten Stimmung zudem fordert, die Nationalversammlung mit sofortiger Wirkung aufzulösen. Die Vertreter des dritten Standes weigern sich zu gehen und einige Adlige schließen sich ihnen an. Am 27. Juni gibt der König dem Drängen der Stände nach und billigt die Versammlung als verfassungsgebend. Als ich zu Hause davon höre, breche ich in Andrés Armen zusammen. Die ganze Last auf meinen Schultern, die sich bleiern auf mich legt, zwingt mich dazu meine Selbstbeherrschung aufzugeben. Was wird nur aus Frankreich? Wird aus der Asche, die diese brennende Leidenschaft hinterlässt, ein neues, besseres Frankreich auferstehen und sich wie Phönix in die Lüfte erheben? Wir der Standesunterschied keine Rolle mehr spielen? Oder wird das ganze Land in Chaos versinken und Leben kosten?

„Oh Oscar, es ist schön Euch zu sehen. Ihr habt mich schon lange nicht mehr besucht.", sagt die Königin erfreut, als ich mein Knie vor ihr beuge und ihre Hand zur Begrüßung an meine Lippen führe. „Es ist wirklich schon eine lange Zeit vergangen, Eure Majestät.", sage ich ehrfurchtsvoll und erhebe mich wieder. Marie-Antoinette lächelt verlegen. „Lasst uns ein wenig spazieren gehen, Oscar.", schlägt sie schließlich vor und ich ergreife zustimmend ihren Arm, um sie nach draußen zu geleiten. „Es kommen immer weniger Adlige nach Versailles. Das ist ja auch kein Wunder, wir konnten ja noch nicht einmal für Louis Josephs Beerdigung bezahlen.", offenbart sie mir ungeahnt, als wir die große Allee entlanggehen und ich schaue sie überrascht an. Der Wind fährt rauschend durch die Kronen der alten Bäume um uns herum. „Was soll nur aus Frankreich werden?", fragt sie mich traurig und schaut einem Blatt nach, das langsam zu Boden fällt. „Was Gottes Wille ist … ich wünschte, ich wüsste es. Alles, was wir tun können, ist sicherzustellen, dass alles gut geht.", erwidere ich sanft. „Diese brutalen und barbarischen Abgeordneten aus dem dritten Stand widersetzen sich den Befehl des Königs und hetzen das unschuldige Volk auf. Ist das auch Gottes Wille?", erkundigt sie sich spöttisch bei mir. Ihre Worte treffen mich hart. „Bei allem nötigen Respekt, Majestät, ich denke nicht, dass es so ist.", erwidere ich ihr deshalb mit fester Stimme. Überrascht sieht sie mich an, denn ich gehe mit dieser Aussage ein hohes Risiko ein. Mit einem leichten Lächeln senkt Marie-Antoinette allerdings im nächsten Moment ihre Augen. „Es ist in Ordnung, Oscar, ich verstehe, dass Ihr Mitleid mit ihnen habt.", sagt sie beruhigend. Mitleid, nein, es ist kein Mitleid was ich empfinde. Robespierres Reinheit … Mirabeaus glühende Augen … die beruhigende Aura des Vorsitzenden Bailly ... das ist definitiv kein Mitleid.

„Oscar, das ganze Land schaut auf Versailles und Paris. Ich habe Befehl gegeben, dass die königlichen Truppen uns unterstützen und die Lage beruhigen sollen. Husaren, königliche Infanterie und Kavallerie, alle bereiten sich auf einen Aufstand vor.", teilt die Königin mir unverhofft mit und ich sehe sie überrascht an. „Oscar, wenn es zum Äußersten kommt, werdet Ihr und Eure Soldaten ebenfalls kämpfen.", befiehlt sie mir und ich bekomme Angst, Angst davor, jetzt schon eine Entscheidung treffen zu müssen. Für was soll ich kämpfen, für meine Pflicht … oder für mein Gewissen? Aber die Königin gewährt mir unbewusst noch einen Aufschub. Langsam dreht sie sich zu mir um. „Im Moment lebe ich nur noch für meine geliebten Kinder und für die Ehre als Königin. Sowie für die wenigen Adligen, die trotz alledem immer noch zu uns halten.", sagt sie mir ruhig, aber ich weiß, dass das eine Lüge ist. „Für ihn …", sage ich leise und merke, dass meine Worte sie aus der Fassung bringen. Ich gehe einen Schritt auf sie zu und rüttle sie unsanft an ihren Schultern. „Ihr lebt nur für Fersen. Warum sagt Ihr es nicht!? Warum sagt Ihr es nicht wie früher?! Ihr lebt nur für ihn und seine Liebe!", schreie ich sie schon fast wütend an und meine Worte lassen sie in Tränen ausbrechen. Warum ist sie nicht ehrlich … zu mir und zu sich?! „Ja, ich liebe ihn … es hat sich nichts geändert … ich lebe ja nur für ihn.", weint sie und vergräbt ihr tränenbedecktes Gesicht in ihren Händen. Haltsuchend wirft sie sich in meine Arme. „Ich liebe ihn, aber wie könnte ich ihm das jetzt sagen. Er ist zurück nach Schweden gegangen … er hat Frankreich und mich verlassen. Wie kann ich ihm sagen, dass er in diesen stürmischen Zeiten an meiner Seite stehen soll … ich … die all ihr Vermögen und ihre Macht verloren hat." Sie tut mir leid, ich wollte sie nicht in so eine tiefe Traurigkeit stürzen, ich konnte es bloß nicht verstehen, warum sie ihre Gefühle gerade jetzt verleugnet. „Er würde zurückkommen … von Fersen würde an Eure Seite zurückkehren. Er ist diese Art Mann, der für seine Liebe sein Leben aufs Spiel setzt.", antworte ich ihr und begreife, wie viel Glück wir beide doch haben, dass wir uns der Liebe solcher Männer sicher sein können. Marie-Antoinette sieht mich verblüfft an und dann erkenne ich, dass sie sich diesen Umstand ebenfalls in diesem Moment klar geworden ist. Weinend lehnt sie sich wieder an meine Brust und ich halte sie einfach nur fest. Nur langsam beruhigt sich ihr bebender Körper. „Oscar … darf ich Euch etwas … persönliches … Fragen?", setzt sie nach einem langen Schweigen an und sieht mir wieder in die Augen. „Jederzeit, Majestät.", erwidere ich ruhig. Langsam nimmt die meine Hand in ihre. „Der Mann, der Euch diesen Ring und sein Herz geschenkt hat … würde er auch sein Leben für Euch geben?", fragt sie mich ohne Umschweife und ich fühle, wie mir plötzlich die Schamesröte in meine Wangen steigt. „Majestät … ich …", zögere ich meine Antwort so lange wie möglich hinaus, aber Marie-Antoinette schüttelt ihren Kopf. „Wenn ja, dann verzeihe ich Euch, dass Ihr mich nicht gefragt, beziehungsweise, dass Ihr nicht standesgemäß geheiratet habt.", sagt sie sanft und ich senke verlegen meinen Blick auf den Boden vor mir. „Ja, auch er würde sein Leben für unsere Liebe geben.", antworte ich ihr schließlich mit fester Stimme und sie nickt zufrieden.

 **Kapitel 22 – Der Sturm beginnt**

„ _Finanzminister Necker wurde gestern entlassen!", informiert uns ein Freund von Bernard aufgeregt, als er zur Tür herein stürmt. Bernard, Rosalie und ich sitzen an diesem ausnahmsweise einmal sonnigen 12. Juli gerade beim Tee und unterhalten uns über die Entwicklungen der letzten Wochen und wie sie vor allem Oscar zusetzen. Aufgewühlt sehe ich zu Bernard und warte seine Reaktion ab. „Das bedeutet Nichts Gutes:", erwidert dieser besorgt und steht abrupt auf. „Ich muss die Bevölkerung informieren. André begleitest du mich?", fragt er mich noch und ist bereits an der Tür. Ich muss mich beeilen, um mit ihm Schritt zu halten. „Was hast du vor, Bernard?!", erkundige ich mich beunruhigt und ein ungutes Gefühl steigt beim Anblick seines ruhelosen und kampfbereiten Gesichtsausdrucks in mir auf. „Wir müssen etwas unternehmen. So kann es nicht weitergehen. Durch die vielen Soldaten in der Stadt gibt es fast keine Nahrungsmittel mehr und der König unternimmt Nichts dagegen, im Gegenteil.", sagt er aufgeregt und läuft auf das Palais Royal zu, in deren Gärten sich schon einige Bürger versammelt haben. Stürmisch steigt er auf eine Bank, die neben einem Lorbeerbaum steht und hebt seine Arme. Ich mische mich unter das Volk und beobachte meinen Freund, ungewiss was er vorhat. „Bürger! Soeben habe ich erfahren, dass Finanzminister Necker entlassen wurde." Ein Raunen geht durch die Menge. „Der König hat uns, das Volk von Frankreich, damit direkt zum Kampf aufgefordert. Die Entlassung Neckers ist die Sturmglocke zu einer Bartholomäusnacht der Patrioten! Die Bataillone der Schweizer und Deutschen werden uns noch heute den Garaus machen. Nur ein Ausweg bleibt uns: zu den Waffen zu greifen!", ruft er enthusiastisch und bricht einen Zweig des Baumes neben sich ab. „Steckt euch ein Lorbeerblatt an eure Hüte, das ist unser Erkennungszeichen! Lasst uns Paris beschützen. Zu den Waffen Bürger!" Die Menschen um mich herum beginnen zu jubeln und strecken ihre mitgebrachten Gewehre, Degen, Mistgabeln, Stöcker und was sonst noch im Entferntesten von ihnen als Waffe gebraucht werden könnte, in die Höhe. Besorgt und fast schon ängstlich, blicke ich mich um. Der Sturm hat begonnen…_

Girodel und ich besprechen gerade die Entwicklungen in Paris und welche öffentlichen Einrichtungen gestern von den bewaffneten Bürgern bereits eingenommen wurden, als General Sillery mit zwei weiteren Soldaten in mein Büro eintritt. Da dieser als dienstälterer Offizier Befehlsgewalt gegenüber uns hat, salutieren Girodel und ich sofort vor ihm. „Rührt Euch. General Jarjayes, ich möchte Euch einen Befehl des Königs überbringen. Ihr werdet sofort Eure Soldaten kampfbereit machen und nach Paris reiten. Dort werdet ihr die Aufstände beenden, wenn nötig auch mit Waffengewalt.", sagt er mir ruhig, aber mir entreißen seine Worte denn Boden unter den Füßen. Ich soll auf die Bürger schießen lassen?! Ich schlucke hart, weiß ich doch, dass jetzt der Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, in dem ich mich entscheiden muss. Ich sehe Girodel an, der augenscheinlich genauso über den Befehl schockiert zu sein scheint wie ich. Ich schließe kurz meine Augen und richte meinen Blick wieder auf General Sillery. Mein Herz beginnt erregt zu schlagen und scheint mir vor Aufregung fast aus der Brust springen zu wollen. „Nein!", erwidere ich ihm mit fester Stimme und er sieht mich überrascht an. „Wie bitte?!", fragt er bereits mit einem bösen Unterton nach, als wollte er mir die Chance geben, meine Aussage noch einmal zu revidieren. „Ich werde meinen Männern nicht den Befehl geben auf die Bürger zu schießen.", erläutere ich ihm allerdings nur noch deutlicher meine Absichten. Das Gesicht des Generals läuft rot an vor Wut. „Befehlsverweigerung! Das ist Hochverrat! Festnehmen sofort!", weist er seine Soldaten knapp an, die mich sofort umzingeln und festhalten. Der General tritt auf mich zu und bläst mir seinen ekelhaften Atem in mein Gesicht, so dass mir fast schlecht wird. „Major Girodel, Ihr begleitet Mademoiselle Jarjayes in die Arrestzelle.", befiehlt er Girodel und dieser nickt nur wie abwesend. Ich sehe ihn traurig an und merke, wie er mit seinem Mund tonlos das Wort ‚Warum' bildet, als er sich zu mir wendet. Ich halte seinem Blick stand und versuche ihm zu verstehen zu geben, dass ich keine andere Wahl habe.

Langsam führen mich die Soldaten und Girodel auf den Flur hinaus in die Richtung der Arrestzellen. Ich beginne am ganzen Körper zu zittern, als sich eine ungeheuerliche Angst vor dem, was nun geschehen wird, in mir aufbaut. Es geht nicht nur um mein Leben, sondern auch um das meiner Familie. Wenn ich verurteilt werde, wird garantiert auch sie zur Rechenschaft gezogen. Ich muss mehrmals schwer schlucken, da mir vor Furcht übel wird. Plötzlich höre ich zwei kurz aufeinanderfolgende dumpfe Geräusche und im nächsten Augenblick fallen die beiden Soldaten ohnmächtig neben mir auf den glänzenden Marmorfußboden. Kleine Rinnsale Blut treten aus und bilden einen unwirklichen Kontrast zu dem reinen und unschuldigen weiß. Erschrocken drehe ich mich um und sehe direkt in die Augen von Girodel, der noch immer die Pistole in der Hand hält, mit der er den Beiden anscheinend einen harten Schlag auf den Kopf gegeben hat. Er kommt auf mich zu und umfasst meine Schultern. „Bitte Lady Oscar, ihr müsst fliehen. Geht zu André in die Stallungen und bringt so viel Abstand zwischen Versailles und Euch wie es nur möglich ist.", sagt er aufgeregt und mit glänzenden Augen. „Girodel … wenn ich jetzt fliehe, dann wird man wissen, dass ihr mir geholfen habt.", erwidere ich aufgebracht, werde aber sofort von ihm unterbrochen. „Macht Euch bitte darüber keine Gedanken. Am Wichtigsten ist es mir, dass Ihr in Sicherheit seid. Ich kann Eure Beweggründe in gewisser Weise nachvollziehen. Nehmt es als letzten Liebesbeweis von mir.", sagt er und wird dabei immer leiser. Sanft umfasse ich seinen Arm und mir treten Tränen in die Augen. So sehr liebt er mich also immer noch. „Victor, ich werde Euch niemals vergessen. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns wieder.", sage ich mit tränenerstickter Stimme. Girodel nickt mir zu und zieht mich dann zögerlich in eine Umarmung, die ich aber zulasse. „Ich ebenfalls. Aber jetzt müsst Ihr gehen, ich versuche sie so lange wie es mir möglich ist aufzuhalten.", erwidert er sanft und schiebt mich trotzdem wiederwillig von sich. Ich drücke zum Abschied noch einmal seine Hand und laufe dann in Richtung Hof. So schnell, aber unauffällig, wie es mir unter den Umständen nur möglich ist, steure ich auf die Stallungen zu. In mir toben die Gefühle durcheinander und ich kann vor Aufregung mein Herz schlagen hören. Noch immer zittere ich am ganzen Körper. Was habe ich nur getan?

 _Ich striegle gerade Oscars Schimmelstute, als sie schnellen Schrittes durch das große Tor hereinkommt. Sie sieht sehr mitgenommen und aufgeregt aus, als sie an mich herantritt. Mir wird sofort klar, dass etwas passiert sein muss, ich kann es in ihren Augen sehen. „André, würdest du bitte unverzüglich unsere Pferde satteln.", weißt sie mich an und aus ihrer Stimme höre ich ein Gefühl heraus, dass ich nicht von ihr kenne … Angst … sehr große Angst sogar. Ich sehe sie verwundert an. „Oscar … ist etwas passiert?", frage ich besorgt. „Ich erkläre es dir, wenn wir außerhalb von Versailles sind. Kannst du dich bitte beeilen.", erwidert sie mir nur kurz und mit zitternder Stimme und begibt sich danach zum Tor, um es bis auf einen kleinen Spalt zu schließen. Immer wieder kann ich beobachten, wie sie furchtsam nach draußen späht, während ich unseren Pferden das Zaumzeug anlege. Als ich fertig bin und neben sie trete, erschreckt sie sich sogar leicht. Schnell steigen wir auf unsere Pferde und reiten in Richtung Westtor. Oscar atmet hörbar erleichtert aus, als wir keine Wachen entdecken können, Nachdem wir es durchquert haben, treibt Oscar ihr Pferd zu einem ungeheuerlich schnellen Galopp an, so dass ich sogar Schwierigkeiten habe mit ihr mitzuhalten, bis sie schließlich in ein kleines Waldstück fernab der Straße einbiegt._

 _Als wir im Schutz der Bäume Deckung gefunden haben, steigt sie ab und lehnt sich erschöpft an einen Baum. Ich lasse mich ebenfalls vom Rücken meines Braunen gleiten und gehe langsam auf sie zu. Als ich jedoch mit ansehen muss, wie sie hysterisch anfängt zu weinen und entkräftet am Baumstamm herunterrutscht, beginne ich auf sie zu zu rennen. Besorg nehme ich ihren zitternden Körper in meine Arme. „Oscar, mein Gott, was ist denn nur passiert?!", frage ich aufgebracht. „Ich habe … den Befehl verweigert … auf die Bürger von Paris zu schießen … um die Aufstände zu beenden. General Sillery hat mich verhaften lassen … aber Girodel hat mir zur Flucht verholfen.", erzählt sie mir die Ereignisse der letzten Minuten, ständig unterbrochen von ihrem ungehemmten Schluchzen. Fassungslos höre ich ihr zu und ziehe sie dann noch näher an mich heran. Oscar vergräbt ihr Gesicht in meiner Weste und krallt ihre Finger in den Stoff meines Hemdes, um Halt zu finden, denn sie steht sichtlich kurz vor dem totalen Zusammenbruch. Sie hat sich für einen Weg entschieden und dieser wird nicht leicht sein, aber ich werde zu ihr stehen und sie bei ihrer Entscheidung unterstützen, wo ich nur kann. Das habe ich ihr geschworen._

„ _Was mache ich denn jetzt nur?! Ich habe Hochverrat begangen und selbst die Königin wird jetzt Nichts mehr für mich tun können. Ich habe unser Leben zerstört!", sagt sie schließlich immer noch aufgelöst und ich drücke sie fester an mich. Langsam schüttle ich meinen Kopf. „Nein Oscar, das hast du nicht. Ich habe gewusst, dass du diesem Befehl eines Tages erhältst und ich war mir schon damals sicher, wie du dich entscheiden wirst, nämlich genau so. Wir werden schon einen Weg finden.", entgegne ich sanft und streiche über ihre Haare. Oscar blickt mit tränennassen Augen zu mir auf. „Und wie, wir können nicht mehr nach Hause, dort werden sie als erstes nach mir suchen?!", sagt sie verzweifelt und beginnt wieder zu weinen. Fieberhaft denke ich über eine Lösung nach und plötzlich fällt sie mir ein. „Bernard und Rosalie … wir könnten dort erst einmal unterkommen, bis sich alles beruhigt hat.", schlage ich Oscar vor und nach einigen Minuten, in den sie anscheinend meine Anregung bedenkt, nickt sie schließlich. „Ja das könnte wir machen. Aber dann müssen wir uns beeilen, ich weiß nicht wie lange Girodel meine Flucht geheim halten kann.", äußert sie und ihre Stimme klinkt bereits wieder etwas gefasster als zuvor. Schnell ziehe ich sie mit mir nach oben und uns immer noch umarmend, gehen wir gemeinsam zu unseren Pferden._

 _Es ist bereits Mittag, als wir endlich an der Haustür von Bernard und Rosalie klopfen. Wir mussten mehrere Umwege nehmen, um den Soldaten auszuweichen, die überall in Paris Stellung bezogen haben. Wenig später wird die Tür aufgesperrt und Rosalie steht vor uns. Ihre Augen weiten sich augenblicklich überrascht. „Lady Oscar, André, was tut ihr denn hier?", fragt sie verwundert. „Hallo Rosalie, es tut mir leid, dass wir euch stören, aber können wir reinkommen, dann werden wir alles erzählen?", erwidert Oscar leise und schaut sich erneut unsicher um, ob uns wirklich niemand sieht. Rosalie nickt nur und ich kann in ihrem Gesicht erkennen, dass Oscars angespanntes Auftreten sie sehr irritiert. Sie führt uns in ihre Küche, in der wir uns augenblicklich erschöpft auf die einfachen hölzernen Stühle fallen lassen. Erst einmal sind wir in Sicherheit. Bernard stößt wenig später zu uns und fragt ebenfalls überrascht, was uns zu ihnen führt. „Ich bin desertiert, da ich den Befehl erhalten habe, die Aufstände, wenn nötig, blutig niederzuschlagen.", erzählt Oscar ihnen immer noch den Tränen nahe und die Beiden müssen sich aufgrund dieser Nachricht ebenfalls erst einmal hinsetzen. „Ich werde wegen Hochverrat gesucht und wollte euch fragen, ob wir erst einmal hier unterkommen dürfen, bis wir das Land verlassen können.", berichtet sie weiter und Rosalie greift nach ihren Fingern. „Natürlich Lady Oscar. Ihr habt mir so sehr geholfen, als es mir schlecht ging, ihr Beide dürft selbstverständlich so lange bleiben wie ihr wollt.", sagt sie sofort aufgelöst und Tränen treten in ihre Augen. Oscar drückt dankend ihre Hand, „meine kleine Rosalie, du bist so erwachsen geworden." Lange schweigen wir, bis Bernard plötzlich einen Einfall hat. „Oscar, wollt ihr auf unserer Seite kämpfen?", fragt er erregt. „Die Bürger sind willens für ihre Rechte einzutreten, aber ihnen fehlt es natürlich an Erfahrung und Wissen über militärische Taktik. Ihr würdet unserer Sache einen großen Dienst erweisen, wenn Ihr sie anführen würdet." Oscar schaut mich fragend an und ich überlege kurz. Sollen wir kämpfen für eine gute Sache, für die Gerechtigkeit, die auch unser Leben beeinflussen würde, oder die Sicherheit in der Flucht suchen und auf ewig Verfolgte sein?! Die Entscheidung fällt mir nicht schwer. Oscar kennt wie immer meine Gedanken und nickt schließlich. „Das freut mich. Ihr könnt damit den Bürgern zeigen, dass es nicht nur verdorbene Adlige gibt. Am besten ist es, wenn ihr mich zu einer Versammlung begleitet, die gleich stattfindet. Die Wahlmänner des dritten Standes in der Stadtverwaltung wollen eine Bürgermiliz aufbauen.", berichtet Bernard und steht bereits auf._

 _Als wir die schwere Holztür zu einem der Sitzungssäle im Stadthaus öffnen, trifft mich fast der Schlag. Neben einigen mir unbekannten Herren der Stadtverwaltung und wenigen Abgeordneten der Nationalversammlung, steht Alain de Soisson, der Truppenführer des Zuges B der Garde Francais. „Alain, was macht Ihr denn hier?!", fragt Oscar ebenso erstaunt wie ich. Er schaut uns verdutzt an. „Das könnte ich Euch auch fragen, Kommandant!", bemerkt er fassungslos und kommt auf uns zu, um uns zu begrüßen. „Ihr kennt euch?", fragt Bernard nach. „Ja, die Garde Francais und meine Kompanie haben schon öfters gemeinsam Aufträte durchgeführt. Die Zusammenarbeit war sehr erfolgreich.", erzählt Oscar und ergreift Alains Hand fest. „Nun Kommandant, der Zug B hat sich geschlossen gegen den Befehl gestellt, gegenüber den Bürgern Waffengewalt einzusetzen. Ein befreundeter Wahlmann hat uns dann vorgeschlagen, die Bürger bei der Verteidigung der Stadt zu helfen. Deshalb bin ich hier.", erzählt Alain aufgeregt und schüttelt auch mir die Hand. „Dann haben wir ein gemeinsames Schicksal.", sagt Oscar und schaut in das verblüffte Gesicht von Alain. „Oscar, könntet Ihr Euch vorstellen, die Garde Francais anzuführen?", fragt Bernard aufgeregt und ich sehe regelrecht, wie ein Plan in seinem Kopf entsteht. Sie schaut zu Alain, „von mir aus gerne, aber die Soldaten müssen das ebenfalls wollen." Der breitschultrige Mann vor uns kratzt sich nachdenklich am Kopf. „Das müsst Ihr sie schon selber fragen, Kommandant. Vielen seid Ihr aber in guter Erinnerung geblieben. Hatten lange keinen so guten Befehlshaber wie Ihr. Sie stehen alle draußen auf dem Hof, am besten wir gehen zu ihnen.", berichtet er und schiebt sich bereits zwischen uns in Richtung Tür._

 _Die Soldaten der Garde Francais sind nicht minder überrascht uns zu sehen. Alain berichtet ihnen von unserem Plan und augenblicklich beginnen sie miteinander zu flüstern. Ich kann nur Bruchstücke von den Bedenken, die sie untereinander austauschen, verstehen, aber es gefällt mir gar nicht, was ich höre: ‚Ein Adliger soll uns anführen?! Können wir ihm denn vertrauen?! Was ist, wenn er ein Spion ist?!' Auch Oscar scheint die Mutmaßungen und Sorgen der Gardisten zu vernehmen. Sie schließt kurz ihre Augen, strafft danach ihre Haltung und beginnt mit gefasster und starker Stimme zu reden, augenblicklich sind alle Augen auf sie gerichtet: „Ich weiß und kann verstehen, dass ihr Bedenken mir gegenüber habt. Ja ich bin von Adel, habe viele Jahre in der königlichen Leibgarde gedient und bin zudem eine Frau. Aber lässt mich euch etwas sagen: Ich bin trotzdem der Meinung, dass alle Menschen frei sein sollten. Alle sind vor Gott gleich und niemand sollte in seinem Denken und Handeln unterworfen werden. So wie einst Amerika sich mit eigenen Händen seine Unabhängigkeit von England erkämpft hat, so stehen auch wir, das Volk von Frankreich, heute auf, um für Freiheit und Gleichheit zu kämpfen." Ein Raunen geht durch die Menge, auch wegen der Erkenntnis, dass eine Frau vor ihnen steht und die viele noch immer unvorbereitet trifft. „Lasst mich euch anführen … lasst uns gemeinsam für ein neues, ein besseres Frankreich kämpfen. Ein Frankreich, indem es egal ist, ob man adlig, bürgerlich, arm oder reich ist … indem nur der Mensch zählt." Oscar greift an ihre Brust und reißt ruckartig ihr Rangabzeichen von ihrer Uniform ab und lässt es demonstrativ auf den Boden fallen. „Von nun an, gebe ich meinen Rang und meinen Titel auf und verzichte auf alle Privilegien. Das einzige Symbol, das ich tragen werde, ist dieser Ring, der mich zu einer von euch macht.", sagt sie gefasst und zeigt den Soldaten ihre Hand mit ihrem Ehering. Ich kann sie nur staunend und voller Stolz ansehen. Noch nie habe ich sie so überzeugend und voller Selbstbewusstsein reden hören. Und auch wenn ich dachte, dass ich sie nicht noch mehr lieben kann, in diesem Moment ist meine Liebe zu ihr unendlich._

 _Die Soldaten fangen an sich bedeutungsvolle Blicke zuzuwerfen. Plötzlich erhebt ein sehr junger Gardist seine Stimme. Es ist Lassalle, der Soldat, den Oscar vor dem Versammlungssaal geholfen hat. „Ja, wir folgen Euch. Lasst uns zusammen kämpfen, für ein neues Frankreich!", sagt er gefasst und voller Mut. „Ja, wir kämpfen. Führt uns, Kommandant!", fallen die anderen Männer mit ein und innerhalb von Sekunden erfasst euphorischer Jubel den kleinen Platz vor dem Stadthaus. Ich sehe zu Oscar, die angesichts des Vertrauens, dass ihr die Soldaten entgegen bringen, zu Tränen gerührt ist. Langsam wendet sie sich mir zu. „Andre´, du bist zwar kein Soldat, aber darf ich dich trotzdem bitten, an meiner Seite zu bleiben, vor allem, damit der Mut mich nicht verlässt?!", sagt sie leise mit tränenerstickter Stimme. „Oscar, ich weiß, dass du dem Volk helfen willst und ich werde dich natürlich dabei begleiten. Wo sollte ich auch hin, außer zu dir?! In guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, weißt du noch?!", antworte ich ihr und ziehe sie zärtlich an mich um ihre Lippen mit meinen zu verschließen._

 **Kapitel 23 – Der Sturm auf die Bastille**

 _Die Garde Francais, nun unter der Führung von Oscar, patrouilliert gerade durch Paris, als ein Kundschafter im Galopp auf uns zukommt. „Kommandant, die deutsche Kavallerie hat das Feuer auf die Bürger eröffnet. Der Platz vor dem Palais Tuilerien gleicht einem Blutbad.", informiert er uns aufgeregt, während er nur knapp vor Oscar sein Pferd zügelt. „Dann beginnt es also …", sagt Oscar mit unglaublich ruhiger Stimme und atmet noch einmal tief ein. „Soldaten, wir werden den Bürgern helfen. Zum Angriff!", befiehlt sie und treibt augenblicklich ihr Pferd an. Die Gardisten tuen es ihr gleich und wenig später erreichen wir bereits die Tuilerien. Das Pflaster des Platzes ist übersäht mit toten und verletzten Körpern, deren rotes Blut den Boden tränkt. Bürger … Soldaten … Männer … Frauen … Kinder. Es ist ein schreckliches Bild, das sich uns bietet. Angesichts der Übermacht der deutschen Kavallerie, ziehen sich die Bürger gerade in die umliegenden Gassen zurück, um die Verluste möglichst gering zu halten. Ein verwundertes Raunen geht durch die Menge, als wir uns langsam unseren Weg durch die Menschenmassen bahnen. Erst vor der geschlossenen Reihe der Kavalleristen zügeln wir unsere Pferde. „Ich bin General Lambesc, Befehlshaber der deutschen Kavallerie. Sagt mir sofort wer Ihr seid und welchen Rang und Titel Ihr führt.", fordert er von Oscar, die nur wenige Meter vor ihm steht. Sie strafft ihre Haltung und strahlt dadurch ein unglaubliches Selbstbewusstsein aus. „Mein Name ist_ _Oscar François_ _Grandier … und ich habe weder Rang noch Titel.", sagt sie leidenschaftslos und streckt wenig später ihren rechten Arm nach oben. Augenblicklich richten ihre Soldaten die Waffen auf die Kavalleristen vor ihnen. Das Gesicht von Fürst Lambesc verzieht sich zu einer hässlichen, angsterfüllten Fratze. „Was soll das?", fragt er aufgelöst und lässt sein Pferd etwas rückwärtsgehen. „Ich bitte Euch, zieht Eure Männer zurück. Ansonsten sehe ich mich gezwungen, auf sie schießen zu lassen.", erwidert Oscar regungslos. Der General nimmt diese Drohung anscheinend sehr ernst, denn er wendet augenblicklich sein Pferd und befiehlt seinen Soldaten, den Rückzug anzutreten. Oscar atmet erleichtert aus und lässt ihren Arm wieder sinken._

 _Wenige Momente später werden wir von den erstaunten Bürgern umkreist. Oscar steigt als erstes von ihrem Pferd und ich stelle mich neben sie. „Die Garde Francais steht auf unserer Seite?", fragt ein Bürger, von der Kleidung und Bewaffnung her anscheinend ein Schmied, ihr gegenüber skeptisch. „Ja, wir werden mit euch kämpfen.", erwidert Oscar ihm und ergreift danach die Hand des Schmieds, die er ihr freundschaftlich entgegenstreckt. Jubel bricht aus und die Menschen liegen sich vor Freunde in den Armen. Ich lasse meinen Blick über die ausgelassene Menge schweifen und nehme plötzlich wahr, wie ein Soldat der deutschen Kavallerie in einiger Entfernung hinter uns tritt. Er hebt sein Gewehr und zielt in Oscars Richtung. Meine Gedanken überschlagen sich und kommen nicht hinter meiner Handlung hinterher. Ohne zu überlegen, werfe ich mich gegen Oscar und Augenblicke später, als der Donner des Schusses erklingt, fährt ein höllischer Schmerz durch meinen Körper. Hart pralle ich auf das Pflaster auf und ringe schwer atmend nach Luft. Sofort ist Oscar über mir und schreit meinen Namen. Das Brennen, das die Kugel in mir verursacht, ist fast unerträglich. Ich spüre, wie sie sich in mein Fleisch gebohrt und Gewebe, Muskeln, Gefäße auf ihren unbarmherzigen Weg zerstört hat. Der Stoff meiner Kleidung klebt nass von meinem eigenen Blut an meiner Haut und lässt mich frösteln. Meine Sinne beginnen bereits zu schwinden, alles wird langsamer um mich herum und verschwindet allmählich in einem undurchsichtigen Nebel. Das Einzige was ich noch klar sehe, ist das Gesicht meiner geliebten Oscar über mir. Tränen rinnen ihr unablässig über das Gesicht, während sie immer wieder meinen Namen sagt. Feucht kann ich die salzige Flüssigkeit auf meiner Haut spüren, als sie auf mich fallen. Oscar hält meinen Oberkörper in ihren zitternden Armen und ich versuche mit letzter Kraft die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht zu streichen. Meine Finger hinterlassen allerdings nur blutige Schlieren auf ihrer Wange. „Ich liebe dich … für immer.", bringe ich gequält über meine Lippen. Meine Stimme ist nur noch ein klägliches Flüstern und dann wird alles dunkel um mich herum. Ich höre noch Oscars verzweifelte und tränenschwere Stimme, die mir zuruft, dass ich doch versprochen habe, sie nie alleine zu lassen. Ja das habe ich und es quält mein Herz, dieses Versprechen nicht einhalten zu können. Die Dunkelheit umfängt mich gänzlich und ist so wohltuend für meinen schmerzenden Körper. Kurz leuchtet noch ein Bild vor meinem inneren Auge auf. Meine Oscar … am Tag unserer Hochzeit … gehüllt in ein weißes Kleid … mit roten Rosen in ihrem blonden Haar … einem Lächeln auf den Lippen … so wunderschön wie Aphrodite …_

 _(Anmerkung des Autors: Inspiration_ _/2gZi5ee_ _)_

 _So lass uns Abschied nehmen wie zwei Sterne,_

 _durch jedes Übermaß von Nacht getrennt,_

 _das eine Nähe ist, die sich an Ferne erprobt_

 _und an dem Fernsten sich erkennt._

Als die Sonne an diesem 1789 aufgeht, weiß noch niemand, welches bedeutungsvolle Schicksal dieser Tag für Frankreich bringen wird. Meine Augen sind gerötet und schmerzen, als ich in den wolkenlosen Himmel schaue. In meinem ganzen Leben habe ich noch nie so viel Leid ertragen müssen, wie in den letzten Stunden. Ich sitze noch immer auf den Stufen einer Kirche, in der die Toden und Verletzen der letzten Tage untergebracht sind, als eine aufgebrachte Menschenmenge an mir vorbei läuft. Verwundert sehe ich ihnen nach, habe aber nicht die Kraft ihnen zu folgen, um herauszufinden, was sie bewegt. Mein Herz liegt in tausenden Scherben vor mir und der Einzige, der es vermag es wieder zusammen zu setzen, ist nicht bei mir. Schemenhaft kann ich eine Person auf mich zulaufen sehen. Nur allmählich erkenne ich durch den Tränenschleier, der meine Sicht behindert, Alain. „Kommandant, einige Bürger haben beobachtet, wie Schießpulver, Waffen und Munition in die Bastille gebracht wurden. Sie wollen die Festung erstürmen.", sagt er aufgeregt und geht vor mir in die Hocke, um in mein Gesicht schauen zu können. Ich senke betrübt meinen Blick. Ich will nicht mehr kämpfen, ich fühle mich so leer … so aufgebrannt … so einsam … so hilf- und mutlos, wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben. Alain erkennt, was ich verspüre und umfasst fest meine Schultern. „Kommandant, ich weiß wie es Euch jetzt gehen muss, aber Ihr habt versprochen uns anzuführen … uns in ein neues Frankreich zu führen. André hätte nicht gewollt, dass er wegen ihm Eure Prinzipien aufgebt … dass Ihr Euch aufgebt.", sagt er eindringlich und ich schaue ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. Ja, er hat Recht, mein André hätte nicht gewollt, dass ich vor Trauer nicht mehr ich selbst bin. Langsam und schwerfällig erhebe ich mich, wische mit dem Handrücken über meine Augen, um die letzten Tränen zu vertreiben, streiche meine Uniform glatt und straffe meine Haltung. Augenblicklich bin ich wieder der Offizier, der bereit ist unerschrocken in das Gefecht zu ziehen. „Sagt den Männern, sie sollen sich kampfbereit machen. Wir ziehen zur Bastille.", befehle ich mit kraftvoller Stimme. Für dich André, mein Geliebter … mein Gemahl … mein Leben … mein Alles, werde ich ein letztes Mal kämpfen …

Als ich mit meinen Soldaten an der Festung ankomme, ist die Lage chaotisch und unübersichtlich. Überall steigt Rauch auf, die Zugbrücke ist hochgezogen und versperrt den bereits bis zum Innenhof vorgedrungenen Bürgern den Rückzug. Der befehlshabende Kommandant Launay lässt unbarmherzig auf sie schießen. Die Schreie der Verwundeten und Sterbenden dringt an mein Ohr und zerreißt mein Herz. Bedrohlich zeigen die Kanonen auf den Zinnen der Bastille in Richtung Stadt. Aber auch die aufgebrachten Bürger haben schwere Waffen besorgen können. Allerdings stehen sie nun Ratlos vor den 12 Kanonen, unfähig sie zu bedienen. „Lady Oscar, da seid ihr ja!", kommt Bernard schreiend auf mich zu und zeigt sofort in Richtung der Geschütze und ich verstehe sofort. „Alle Soldaten der Garde Francais auf ihre Posten!", ordne ich an und wenig später stehe ich in Angriffsposition vor meinen Gardisten. „Kanonen auf 45 Grad, zielt auf den oberen Teil der Festung, dort ist sie angreifbar.", befehle ich lautstark, denn das Dröhnen der Waffen und die Schreie der Menschen um mich herum ist ohrenbetäubend laut. Ich ziehe meinen Degen und strecke ihn in Richtung des blauen Himmels. Einen kurzen Moment schließe ich meine Augen. Für dich André … „FEUER !", schreie ich mit einer unermesslichen Kraft in meiner Stimme und im nächsten Moment spüre ich die furchterregende Hitze der Mündungsfeuer auf meinem Rücken und wie die Gewalt der abgefeuerten Kanonenkugeln an meiner Kleidung und meinen Haaren zerrt. Die Mauern bersten und große Steinbrocken fallen in den Graben, der die Bastille umgibt. Ich warte bis meine Männer die Kanonen erneut beladen und ausgerichtet haben und gebe dann noch einmal den Befehl zum Feuern. Die steinernen Mauern erzittern abermals unter der Erschütterung. „Legt die Gewehre an und zielt auf die Artillerie! Gebt den Bürgern Feuerschutz bei der Erstürmung!", ordne ich an und zeige in Richtung der Zugbrücke, die bereits schwer beschädigt ist. Für einen kurzen Augenblick wandert mein Blick nach oben und zwischen all den dunklen Rauchschwaden, erkenne ich ein kleines Stück blauen Himmel, in dem eine einzelne Taube vorbeizieht. Ein fast unsichtbarer Moment von Harmonie in diesem Wahnsinn.

Plötzlich höre ich, wie Gewehrkugeln die Luft zischend durchschneiden und spüre ein ungeheuerlich schmerzhaftes Brennen an verschiedenen Stellen meines Körpers. Ich wurde getroffen, das weiß ich sofort. Mein Körper wird von der Kraft der Kugeln mitgerissen und nach hinten gestoßen. Der Schmerz, der mein Innerstes blitzartig durchfährt, ist unerträglich. Blut fließt augenblicklich über mein Gesicht und verschleiert meine Sicht. Ich spüre, wie sich Alain und einige andere Soldaten um mich versammeln und wie er mich auf seine Arme nimmt. Ich nehme alle meine Kraft zusammen und beginne zu sprechen. „Feuer … wir müssen die Bastille einnehmen … feuert weiter … nur noch einmal … und sie wird fallen.", bringe ich gequält, aber mit noch immer kraftvoller Stimme heraus. Ich höre, wie meine Soldaten vor mir salutieren und ihre schweren Stiefel auf dem Pflaster in Richtung der Kanonen laufen. Alain aber bringt mich fort vom Schlachtfeld.

‚Mein geliebter André, hattest du auch solche Schmerzen? Kam die Dunkelheit nicht schnell zu dir? Wenn du es ertragen hast, dann will ich es auch …', denke ich, während Alain mich auf seinen Armen in Richtung einer kleinen Seitengasse trägt. Die Verletzungen nehmen derweil meinen Körper und meinen Geist immer mehr ein. Ich höre, wie Rosalie auf uns zukommt und vor Schreck über meinen Zustand anfängt zu weinen. „Hier entlang, dort drüben werden die Verletzen versorgt!", weist sie Alain schluchzend an. „Lass mich runter Alain ... ich möchte mich etwas ausruhen …", sage ich gequält. „Haltet durch Kommandant, wir sind gleich da, dann wird Euch geholfen.", erwidert er mir allerdings außer Atem. „Bitte … Alain …", flehe ich jedoch und sehe, wie die ersten Tränen zwischen seinen geschlossenen Augenlidern hervortreten. So schlimm ist es also um mich bestellt. Langsam kommt er meinem Wunsch nach und legt mich auf die kalten Steine der Straße. Meinen Oberkörper bettet er sanft auf seinen Knien. Augenblicklich ist Rosalie neben mir und nimmt meine Hand. „Bitte Lady Oscar, gebt nicht auf, bleibt bei uns…", wimmert sie mit bittender Stimme. Ich sehe sie an und nehme mühevoll meine letzte Kraft zusammen. „Meine kleine Rosalie … nicht weinen … es ist alles so wundervoll ruhig und friedlich.", entgegne ich leise und langsam beginnt alles um mich herum zu verschwimmen. Der blaue Himmel über mir wird nur durch einzelne schwarze Rauchschwaden unterbrochen, die sich allmählich aus meiner Wahrnehmung stehlen und da ist sie wieder, die einzelne weiße Taube. Ruhig schwebt sie auf dem Wind, der eine neue Zukunft nach Frankreich bringt. Es ist still, nur ganz weit entfernt, kann ich das Donnern der Kanonen, das Zischen der Kugeln und die Rufe der Bürger und Soldaten hören. Plötzlich vernehme ich Alains aufgeregte Stimme. „Kommandant, da, die weiße Flagge. Die Bastille ist gefallen. Wir haben gewonnen.", sagt er aufgebracht. Ich beginne erleichtert zu lächeln und meine Augenlider flackern. Wir haben es geschafft André! Aus der Asche und den Trümmern der Bastille wird ein neues Frankreich geboren werden. Wie Phönix wird es wiederauferstehen und voller Kraft und Glanz sein. Ich schließe meine Augen, denn der Schmerz übermannt nun gänzlich meine Sinne und gewinnt die Überhand über mein Denken. Langsam gleite ich immer tiefer in die Dunkelheit und den letzten Moment, den ich klar greifen kann, sehe ich meinen André vor mir. Er lächelt mich warm an und nimmt meine Hand … führt mich hinein in den lang ersehnten Zustand aus Nichts … nur der Schein eines engelgleichen Lichts lässt die beiden Ringe an unseren miteinander verflochtenen Fingern ein letztes Mal aufblitzen …

(Anmerkung des Autors: Inspiration /2icva4T)

Sturm gestillt zu leisem Hauch,

Welch ein Abendfrieden -

Wär einst meinem Leben auch

Solch ein End beschieden!

 **Kapitel 24 – Die französische Revolution**

 _Ganz langsam kehre ich aus dem Nichts wieder, das mich umfangen hatte. Das Erste, was meine Sinne wieder wahrnehmen, ist ein leises Rauschen, dass an meine Ohren dringt. Schleppend wird es immer deutlicher und es bilden sich stückweise einzelne Geräusche heraus. Aufgeregte Anweisungen von Ärzten, Schreie und leises Stöhnen von verwundeten und sterbenden Menschen und das Wehklagen ihrer Angehörigen und Freunde. Als nächstes kann ich den abstoßenden Geruch von Fäulnis und Äther wahrnehmen und den ekelhaften Gestank des Todes, der mich umgibt und unablässig nach den hier liegenden Personen greift. Mir wird schlagartig schlecht und ich atme mehrmals tief durch den Mund ein, was aber nur bedingt hilft, die unerträgliche Übelkeit im Zaum zu halten. Also konzentriere ich mich auf den rauen Leinenstoff des Lakens, den ich unter meinen Fingerspitzen fühlen kann, bis der Ekel halbwegs verflogen ist. Langsam öffne ich meine Augen und schließe sie sofort wieder. Unerträglich brennt sich die Helligkeit in mein Bewusstsein und lässt meinen Kopf schmerzen. „André?", höre ich eine leise Stimme sagen … Rosalies Stimme. Gequält probiere ich erneut meine Augenlider zu heben und nun trifft das Licht mich nicht mehr ganz so unvorbereitet. Undeutlich erkenne ich Umrisse und nur allmählich kristallisieren sich Steingewölbe, bunte Glasfenster, schwere Kronleuchter und Rosalies Gesicht über mir aus dem dumpfen Schleier heraus ... ich bin in einer Kirche._

 _Zögernd erlange ich mein Gedächtnis wieder, ich wurde angeschossen, von einer Kugel getroffen, die eigentlich für Oscar bestimmt war … Oscar. Meine Augen weiten sich bei dem Gedanken an sie und ich will ruckartig aufstehen. Augenblicklich durchfährt ein unglaublicher Schmerz meine linke Schulter und lässt mich aufstöhnend zurücksinken. „André, du darfst dich noch nicht bewegen. Deine Wunde ist noch zu frisch.", sagt Rosalie sanft aber bestimmend und legt ihre Hände auf meinen Oberkörper, um mich an einem erneuten Versuch zu hindern. „Oscar …", murmle ich und wundere mich selber, wie schwach und gebrechlich meine Stimme klingt. In ihren Augen bilden sich Tränen und ich befürchte das Schlimmste. „Wo ist sie?", möchte ich sofort wissen und richte mich ungeachtet der heftigen Schmerzen erneut auf. Rosalie schaut über mich hinweg, auf etwas an meiner linken Seite. Bedächtig und ängstlich folge ich ihrem Blick und erschrecke zutiefst. Meine Oscar liegt bewusstlos ebenfalls auf einem Feldbett neben mir. Kopf, Unterleib und eines ihrer Beine, sind mit einer dicken und teilweise blutgetränkten Bandage umwickelt. Getrocknetes, schwarzes Blut klebt in ihrem Haar und lässt es leicht rötlich schimmern. „Sie hat Glück gehabt, wie du auch. Die Kugel, die dich getroffen hat, ist nur knapp an deinem Herzen vorbeigegangen und Oscar hat zwar unglaublich viel Blut verloren, besonders aus der Kopfwunde, aber sie lebt.", berichtet mir Rosalie leise. Heiße Tränen beginnen aus meinen Augen zu treten und meine Wangen hinunter zu laufen._

 _Ich erhole mich schneller als gedacht. Einen Tag nachdem ich aufgewacht bin, kann ich schon wieder aufstehen. Allerdings noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen und begleitet von einer fast ständigen Übelkeit. Meine Wunde verheilt laut der Ärzte gut und ich spüre nur noch selten Schmerzen. Seit dem Sturm auf die Bastille sind vier Tage vergangen und Oscar ist immer noch bewusstlos. Tag und Nacht verbringe ich in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe. Ihre Haut schimmert durch den Blutverlust gräulich und ist unglaublich kalt. Ihre Lippen sind spröde und aufgesprungen. Nichts ist mehr von der anmutigen und stolzen Frau übriggeblieben, die ich so liebe. Auch diese Nacht wache ich wieder an ihrem Bett ... voller Hoffnung auf ein Wunder. Es brennen nur wenige Kerzen, die uns in ein schummriges Licht einhüllen und es ist ruhiger geworden. Zwar finden noch Kämpfe auf den Straßen statt, aber die Verletzten werden in anderen Einrichtungen untergebracht, so dass sich nur noch wenige Menschen um uns herum aufhalten. Ich halte ihre kalte Hand in meinen und versuche sie so etwas zu wärmen. Vielleicht springt der Funke des Lebens dadurch wieder auf sie über. Flüstern beginne ich zu sprechen und die Worte sprudeln nur so aus meinem Mund. „Oscar … hörst du mich? Bitte … bitte wach wieder auf. Wir wollen doch noch so viel miteinander erleben. Kannst du dich noch daran erinnern, als wir gemeinsam am Strand entlang geritten sind? Lass uns das noch einmal machen … nur du und ich. Wir werden uns sagen wie glücklich wir doch sind, wie sehr wir uns lieben und das wir Mann und Frau sind. Bitte … komm wieder zu dir! Ich habe dir versprochen, dich nie alleine zu lassen … aber du darfst mir das ebenfalls nicht antun.", sage ich leise und lege meinen Kopf auf ihre Hand. Tränen treten mir wieder in die Augen und benetzen ihre Haut. „Bitte … komm zu mir zurück. Mein Leben wäre ohne dich so sinnlos und leer. Ich liebe dich.", schluchze ich aufgelöst und mein Herz scheint vor Traurigkeit zerspringen zu wollen. Plötzlich vernehme ich schwach ihre Stimme neben mir, die meinen Namen flüstert. Verwundert schaue ich auf und sehe in ihre wunderschönen blauen Augen, die mich fragend anstrahlen. Ein erleichterter Seufzer entkommt meiner Kehle und überglücklich küsse ich ihre nun wieder warmen Lippen._

Mit jedem Tag werden die Kämpfe weniger. Die meisten der königlichen Truppen ziehen sich aus Paris zurück, was die Lage deutlich entspannt. Mir geht es ebenfalls von Tag zu Tag besser. Rosalie versorgt mich täglich mit einer kräftigen Suppe, die den Blutverlust schnell wieder ausgleichen kann. Als ich sie frage, woher sie in dieser Zeit die Zutaten bekommt, schüttelt sie nur den Kopf und antwortet mir, dass ich so viel für die Bürger getan habe, dass viele Gemüse und sogar Fleisch vorbei bringen, damit ich wieder genese. Diese Geste rührt mich zu Tränen und erwärmt mein Herz.

Es ist Mitte August, als ich, fast wieder zu alten Kräften gekommen, zusammen mit André und einigen der Gardisten der ehemaligen Garde Francais durch die Straßen patrouilliere. Wir sind nun Mitglieder der sogenannten Nationalgarde und stehen unter dem Befehl des Marquis de La Fayette. Mir wurde aufgrund meiner Verdienste bei der Erstürmung der Bastille erneut das Kommando für einen Zug übertragen. André war damit am Anfang überhaupt nicht einverstanden, aber als ich ihm zugesichert habe, mich nicht mehr in Kämpfe verwickeln zu lassen, stimmte er schweren Herzens zu.

Es scheint ruhig an diesem Abend zu sein. Die Sonne geht gerade unter und zeichnet ein rot - gelbes Naturschauspiel auf den Horizont, an dem nur vereinzelte Wolken zu sehen sind. Die Hufe unserer Pferde hallen dumpf von den Wänden der Häuser wieder. Plötzlich kommt ein berittener Gardist eines anderen Zuges auf uns zugestürmt. „Kommandant Grandier, die königliche Leibgarde hat uns angegriffen. Bitte kommt schnell!", schreit er uns aufgeregt entgegen und ich gebe meinen Männern unverzüglich den Befehl, zur Stelle des Geschehens zu reiten. „Oscar, du weißt was du mir versprochen hast?!", ermahnt mich André besorgt, als wir bereits den Lärm der miteinander kämpfenden Männer vernehmen können. Ich schaue ihn an und versuche ihn damit zu beruhigen, dass ich vorsichtig sein werde. Allerdings sind die Soldaten der Leibgarde bereits zahlenmäßig unterlegen, als wir am Schlachtfeld ankommen, so dass sie sich, ohne dass wir noch eingreifen müssen, zurückziehen. Der Offizier des angegriffenen Zuges bedankt sich trotzdem bei uns für die schnelle Hilfe. Ich lasse meinen Blick über die toten Körper der Gefallenen gleiten und muss schwer schlucken. Viele der hier gestorbenen Soldaten kenne ich, sie waren in meiner früheren Kompanie. Tapfere, ehrenvolle und treue Soldaten, viele hatten ihr ganzes Leben noch vor sich.

Unerwartet bleibt mein Blick an einem leblos erscheinenden Körper hängen. Schnell lasse ich mich vom Rücken meines Pferdes gleiten und laufe auf ihn zu. Ich habe mich nicht getäuscht … es ist Girodel. Sein Gesicht ist blutverschmiert und eine tiefe Schusswunde klafft auf seinem Oberkörper ... aber er atmet noch, wenn auch sehr schwach. Langsam und vorsichtig hebe ich seinen Kopf an und beginne flüsternd auf ihn einzureden. Schleppend öffnet er daraufhin seine Augen, blinzelt mehrmals und schaut mich dann verwundert an. „Lady Oscar … es ist so schön … Euch gesund wiederzusehen.", presst er unter größter Anstrengung heraus. „Girodel, nicht reden, ich werde Euch zu einem Arzt bringen.", sage ich besorgt und lege meine Hand auf seine Wunde, verzweifelt darum bemüht, die Blutung zu stoppen. Allerdings gelingt es mir nicht. Die rote Flüssigkeit quillt bei jedem seiner Atemzüge unaufhörlich zwischen meinen Fingern hervor. Offensichtlich wurde seine Lunge getroffen. Er schüttelt nur langsam seinen Kopf. „Nein Lady Oscar … ich spüre … dass es zu spät für mich ist.", entgegnet er und seine Stimme bricht bereits. Blut beginnt aus seinen Mundwinkeln zu laufen und als er hustet, verteilt es sich in kleinen Tropfen auf meiner Uniform. „Es macht mich glücklich … dass ich Euch wenigstens noch einmal sehen konnte. Jetzt kann ich beruhigt sterben … mit Eurem Bild in meinem Herzen …", seine Stimme ist nur noch ein Flüstern. Beim nächsten Atemzug flackern ein letztes Mal seine Augen und er schließt diese … für immer. Ich halte seinen toten, erschlafften Körper in meinen Armen und fange an zu weinen. Er war immer für mich da, als Kamerad, als Freund und nun ist er fort. Meine Finger krallen sich in den blutgetränkten Stoff seiner Uniform. André kniet sich zu mir und nimmt mich in den Arm. „Lass ihn uns nach Saint-Sulpice bringen.", flüstert er in mein Ohr und ich nicke nur schwerfällig.

Mit der Hilfe von André konnte ich Girodel in der kleinen Kirche aufbahren. Ich habe seiner Familie einen Brief zukommen lassen, damit sie ihm die letzte Ehre erweisen können. Ansonsten würde er in den nächsten Tagen in einem anonymen Massengrab beigesetzt, was ich unter keinen Umständen zulassen will. Das bin ich ihm nach allem, was er für mich getan hat, einfach schuldig. Wir haben uns auf einer der wenigen noch übrig gebliebenen Bänke niedergelassen und betrachten schweigend das Meer brennender Kerzen auf dem Altar vor uns. Jede steht für einen geliebten Menschen, der in den Wirren der Revolution umgekommen ist und nun hier liegt, damit man ihm die letzte Ehre erweisen kann. Beinahe hätten unsere Freunde für uns auch eine Kerze entzünden müssen. Ein unglaublich harter Kloß bildet sich in meinem Hals und mein Herz beginnt plötzlich zu schmerzen. „Ich will nicht mehr kämpfen, André.", sage ich plötzlich und er schaut mich verwundert von der Seite an. „Es macht alles keinen Sinn mehr. Wir sind schon einmal mit dem Leben davongekommen. Lass uns aus Frankreich fliehen. Ein neues Leben anfangen. Nur du und ich.", rede ich unbeirrt weiter und schaue nun auch ihm fest in die Augen. „Wir könnten in die Schweiz flüchten, zu meiner Schwester.", sage ich gefasst. André lächelt und stimmt meinem Vorschlag zu, indem er mich zärtlich küsst. Erst als wir ein Räuspern hinter uns hören, lösen wir uns wieder voneinander.

Girodels Vater steht mit einigen seiner Bediensteten am Eingang. Unverzüglich stehe ich auf und gehe auf ihn zu. Seine Augen sind gerötet und stumme Zeugen der Trauer, die er empfindet. „Graf de Girodel, ich möchte Euch mein Beileid aussprechen.", sage ich trostspenden, kann aber nicht verhindern, dass ich selber erneut beginne zu weinen. „Ich danke Euch Madame.", erwidert er leise und nimmt meine Hand, um einen federleichten Kuss darauf zu hauchen. Die guten Manieren hatte Girodel eindeutig von seinem Vater übernommen. Langsam treten wir an Victors leblosen Körper heran. Ich habe versucht möglichst viel des Blutes, dass seine Uniform getränkt hatte, zu entfernen, aber es ist mir nur unzureichend geglückt. Victors Vater streicht ihm liebevoll über seine braunen Haare. „Hatte er Schmerzen?", fragt er mich und ich kann die aufkommenden Tränen in seiner Stimme hören. Ich schüttle meinen Kopf, „nein, er ist mit einem Glücksgefühl im Herzen von uns gegangen.", antworte ich leise. „Da er Euch noch einmal sehen konnte?", vermutet Victors Vater. Ich nicke leicht zur Bestätigung seiner Annahme. „Er hat Euch immer verehrt und bis zuletzt aus tiefstem Herzen geliebt. Als Ihr seinen Heiratsantrag abgelehnt habt, war er unendlich traurig, aber als er bemerkte, wie glücklich Ihr seid, hat er es schweren Herzens akzeptiert. Es war ihm am wichtigsten, dass Ihr einen Mann an Eurer Seite habt, der Euch beschützt und so liebt, wie er es getan hat.", sagt er mit tränenerstickter Stimme und ich senke vor lauter Trauer, die mich augenblicklich erneut übermannt, meinen Kopf. Warum nur musste er sterben!?

Nachdem Graf de Girodels Diener den Körper seines Sohnes nach draußen gebracht haben, wende ich mich noch einmal an ihn, „wisst Ihr vielleicht, wie es meiner Mutter und meinem Vater geht?" Er senkt mitgenommen seinen Blick auf den Boden vor sich. „Euer Vater war natürlich sehr enttäuscht über Euch, als er gehört hat, dass Ihr auf die andere Seite gewechselt seid. Aber ich glaube, er hat Euch verziehen. Ihr müsst wissen, er hat Euch für Tod erklären lassen, obwohl er weiß, dass Ihr noch lebt, damit Ihr nicht weiter wegen Hochverrats gesucht werdet.", berichtet er mir bekümmert und ich muss schwer schlucken. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass mein Vater so reagieren würde, nachdem was ich getan habe. Für ihn war Ehre und Gehorsam immer das Wichtigste. „Ich danke Euch. Würdet Ihr ihnen bitte ausrichten, dass es uns gut geht und wir das Land verlassen werden. Sie sollen bitte nicht nach uns suchen.", bitte ich leise. Graf de Girodel nickt versichernd und steigt, nachdem er sich von uns verabschiedet hat, in die Kutsche, die ihn und seinen Sohn nach Hause bringt.

 **Kapitel 25 – Lebe wohl, geliebtes Frankreich (ADULT)**

 _Wenige Tage später bricht die letzte Nacht an, die wir in Paris verbringen wollen. Morgen früh reisen wir in Richtung schweizer Grenze ab. Bernard und Rosalie sind über unsere Entscheidung sehr traurig, akzeptieren diese aber schweren Herzens und nur mit dem Versprechen, dass wir weiterhin in Kontakt bleiben werden. Hier in Frankreich können wir kein friedliches Leben für uns aufbauen. Der Strudel der Geschichte würde uns immer wieder in Tod und Verderben ziehen … wir würden nie zur Ruhe kommen. Als ich unser Zimmer in Bernards und Rosalies Zuhause betrete, nachdem ich unsere wenigen Habseligkeiten, die uns von unserem früheren Leben geblieben sind, verstaut habe, sehe ich Oscar vor dem großen Spiegel stehen. Die Enden ihres Hemdes hängen lose herunter und geben den Blick auf einen kleinen Teil ihres nackten Oberkörpers frei. Langsam trete ich hinter sie und lege meine Arme um ihre Mitte. Ich kann in ihren Augen lesen, dass sie verunsichert ist und Angst vor der Zukunft hat. Vor dem, was uns erwartet._

„ _Mach dir keine Sorgen, Oscar. Es wird alles gut gehen. In 4 Tagen sind wir in der Schweiz und dann werden wir ein neues Leben beginnen. Nur du und ich. Fernab von Krieg und Tod.", sage ich aufmunternd und hauche einen Kuss auf ihre Schulter. Oscar lächelt leicht. „Ich weiß bloß nicht, ob ich das kann. Ich war mein ganzes Leben lang Offizier und jetzt soll ich nur noch Frau sein.", erwidert sie zaghaft. „Du sollst meine Frau sein.", entgegne ich zärtlich und streiche ihre Haare zur Seite, um weitere Küsse auf ihren schlanken Hals zu verteilen. Ich sehe im Spiegel, wie sie genießerisch ihre Augen schließt. Oh wie sehr ich sie doch begehre. „Ich bin deine Frau … für immer.", sagt sie leise und ich kann bereits die aufkommende Leidenschaft in ihrer Stimme hören. Langsam streife ich den leichten Stoff von ihren Schultern und lasse ihn unachtsam auf den Boden fallen. Liebevoll wandern meine Hände über ihre nackten Arme, hinunter zu ihrem Hosenbund. Ich lasse mich auf die Knie fallen und ziehe nach und nach auch dieses Kleidungsstück von ihrem Körper, bis sie vollkommen nackt vor mir steht. Behutsam lasse ich meine Hände ihre schlanken, muskulösen Beine wieder hinaufgleiten. Kurz halte ich an der Stelle inne, an der eine Kugel ihren rechten Oberschenkel durchdrungen hat und hauche einen federleichten Kuss auf die rote Narbe. Ich richte mich wieder auf und umfasse ihr Becken. Auch hier befleckt ein noch unschönes Wundmal ihre Haut. Die Kugel prallte glücklicherweise an ihrem linken Beckenknochen ab, ohne größere Verletzungen zu hinterlassen. Ausgiebig betrachte ich Oscar über ihr Spiegelbild. Ihr Teint ist blasser als früher, erinnert mich dadurch aber noch mehr an weißes, unbeflecktes und zerbrechliches Porzellan. Zudem ist sie noch dünner geworden. Die Verletzungen, Sorgen und Ängste, die sie die letzten Monate erleiden musste, haben ihren Körper unverkennbar ausgezehrt. Ich lasse meine Finger über ihre Rippen gleiten, die bei jedem Atemzug deutlich hervortreten. Dessen ungeachtet ist sie immer noch so wunderschön._

 _Oscar beobachtet jede meiner reflektierten Bewegungen mit ihren strahlend blauen Augen. In diesen kann ich trotz alledem immer noch die Stärke, Anmut und die Leidenschaft sehen, die ich so an ihr liebe. Eine meiner Hände wandert zu ihrer Brust, während die andere zwischen ihre Beine taucht. Ungestüm wirft Oscar ihren Kopf in den Nacken und ein wohliger Seufzer entkommt ihrem Mund. Langsam bewege ich meine Fingerspitzen, um ihre Haut zu liebkosen und meine eigene Erregung flammt dadurch auf, wie das lodernde Feuer im Kamin hinter uns. Fordernd drücke ich mein Becken gegen ihren Körper und intensiviere infolgedessen den Druck auf die sensibelste aller Stellen zwischen ihren Beinen. Oscar stöhnt ungehalten, während ich federleichte, zärtliche Küsse auf ihre Schulter verteile. Hastig dreht sie sich in meinen Armen um und verschließt stürmisch meine Lippen mit ihren. Ihre Finger fahren durch meine Haare, meinen Hals entlang und ziehen mir stürmisch mein Hemd aus der Hose. Unser Kuss wird immer hitziger und verlangender, während sie mich in Richtung Bett drängt. Ihre Hände fliegen über meinen Brustkorb, zeichnen wohlig knisternde Linien darauf und streifen mir den Stoff von den Schultern._

 _Wenig später findet auch meine Hose ihren Weg, zu unseren überall auf den Boden vertrauten Kleidungsstücken. Ich beende unseren Kuss und lasse mich auf die Bettkante fallen, von wo ich ihren Körper vor mir betrachten kann. Zärtlich ziehe ich sie zu mir und hauche federleichte Küsse auf ihren Bauch. Ihre Finger spiele derweil liebevoll mit meinen Haaren. Sanft umfasse ich ihre Hüfte und rutsche langsam weiter in Richtung Bettmitte, nehme sie mit mir und platziere ihren begehrenswerten Körper mit gespreizten Beinen über meinem Zentrum. Zärtlich finden unsere Lippen erneut zu einem innigen Kuss zueinander. Sacht wandern meine Hände über ihre so unglaublich samtig weiche Haut, die mich immer an Rosenblätter erinnert. Ich lasse meine Finger wieder zwischen ihre Beine gleiten und tauche in die feuchte und warme Enge ein, die mich augenblicklich empfängt. Oscar stöhnt hitzig in unseren Kuss, als ich ihre Feuchtigkeit auf ihr verteile und sie so für mich vorbereite. Behutsam umfasse ich schließlich ihr Hinterteil und drücken sie sanft auf mich. Wir beide müssen den Kuss unterbrechen, denn ein erregtes Stöhnen entkommt heftig unseren Mündern. Oscar beißt mir zärtlich auf meine Unterlippe, als sie beginnt sich ganz langsam auf mir zu bewegen. Sie wirft ihren Kopf in den Nacken und ich kann ihre Haarspitzen an meinen Händen spüren. Liebevoll umschließ mein Mund ihre Brustwarze und beginnt sie zu reizen._

 _Unbewusst erinnere ich mich an unsere erste Zweisamkeit vor nun schon über einem Jahr im Stall. Die gleiche Stellung, die gleiche knisternde Erotik zwischen uns und erneut ist alles andere um uns herum nebensächlich. Nur wir zählen in diesem Moment… Oscar beugt sich nach hinten und stützt sich mit den Händen auf meinen Schenkeln ab, so dass sie ihre Bewegungen noch einmal intensivieren kann. Wir stöhnen beharrlich heißblütig die Lust heraus, die unsere Körper gefangen genommen hat. Oscars Muskeln um mich herum ziehen sich rhythmisch zusammen, als sie den Höhepunkt ihrer Leidenschaft erreicht und ich strenge mich an, um nicht ebenfalls schon über die Schwelle gestoßen zu werden. Sie beugt sich wieder zu mir nach vorne und lässt ihre Stirn auf meine Schulter sinken. Ihr heißer Atem wandert stoßweise über meine Brust und beschert mir einen wohligen Schauer. Erneut vereinigen sich unsere Münder zu einem innigen Kuss, während ich mich auf den Rücken fallen lasse und sie mit mir ziehe, ohne die Verbindung zwischen uns abreißen zu lassen. Zärtlich schauen wir uns in die Augen und Oscar streicht federleicht mir ihren Fingerspitzen über meine Wange. Einzelne Haarsträhnen fallen über ihre Schultern und kitzeln mein Gesicht. „Ich liebe dich so unglaublich, André …", sagt sie leise und ich gebe ihr einen liebenden Kuss als Erwiderung. Sanft drehe ich sie auf den Rücken und knie mich zwischen ihre gespreizten Beine. Zärtlich hebe ich Oscars Becken an, um erneut in sie einzudringen. Sie schlingt ihre langen Beine um mich, legt ihre Arme über ihren Kopf und streckt mir ihre Brüste entgegen. Was für ein herrlich anregendes Bild. Langsam beginne ich mich kreisend in ihr zu bewegen, während ich ihre Hüften umfasse und sie leicht vor und zurückschiebe. Oscar vergeht beinahe vor Leidenschaft unter mir. Eine leichte Röte überzieht ihren Körper und der Schein der Flammen im Kamin zeichnet zusätzlich feine Schatten darauf. Ich werde diesen wundervollen Anblick nie vergessen können. Was habe ich nur für ein unverschämtes Glück, diese wunderschöne Frau mein nennen zu können. Ich merke, wie sie einem erneuten Höhepunkt immer näherkommt und als dieser sie erreicht, stöhnt sie meinen Namen in die Dunkelheit heraus. Haltsuchend vergraben sich ihre Hände in dem Kissen über ihr und nun kann auch ich mich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen ergieße ich mich in ihr und lasse mich anschließend erschöpft nach vorne fallen. Unsere schnell und im Einklang schlagenden Herzen beruhigen sich nur langsam wieder. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, ziehe ich mich aus ihr zurück und lege mich neben sie. Oscar ergreift die Decke am Fußende und bedeckt unsere beiden Körper damit. Eng kuschelt sie sich an meine Brust und zieht kleine Kreise mit ihren Fingerspitzen darauf. Ich lege meinen Arm um sie und ziehe sie noch enger an mich heran. Wie wundervoll die Zukunft doch werden wird._

Am nächsten Morgen begeben wir uns mit einer Kutsche in Richtung Schweiz. Ich sehe aus dem Fenster auf die immer kleiner werdenden Häuser von Paris zurück, auf die die aufgehende Sonne gerade ihre goldenen Strahlen legt. Lebe wohl, mein geliebtes Frankreich. Lebt wohl, Vater, Mutter, Graf von Fersen und Königin Marie-Antoinette. Vielleicht werden wir uns eines Tages wiedersehen. Lebt wohl, alte Fesseln, die ihr mein bisheriges Leben bestimmt habt. Ich bin von nun an frei … frei den Mann zu lieben, den ich will … frei mit ihm ein neues Leben anzufangen … frei in meinem Handeln und den Entscheidungen, die ich treffen werde. Ich sehe zu André, der mir gegenübersitzt und mein Herz erblüht wiederholt in Liebe zu ihm.

Adieu …

 **Kapitel 26 – Ein neues Leben**

 _Wir leben nun schon seit fast zwei Monaten in der malerischen, schweizerischen Stadt Yverdon, in der Nähe zur französischen Grenze. Oscars Schwester Catherine hat uns mit offenen Armen empfangen, ging sie doch davon aus, dass Oscar in den Wirren der Revolution umgekommen sei. Es dringen nur spärlich Nachrichten aus Frankreich in andere Länder vor und jeder der Verwandte oder Freunde in Paris hat, bangt täglich um deren Überleben. Catherine und ihr Mann haben uns eines ihrer Häuser am Rande der Stadt zur Verfügung gestellt, eingebettet in einem kleinen Waldstück und unweit des Neuenburger Sees. Oscar wurde als General bei der ortsansässigen Militärakademie eingestellt und unterrichtet nun angehende Offiziere. Es macht ihr sichtlich Spaß junge Männer in ihren Fähigkeiten zu unterweisen und sie blüht regelrecht in ihrer Tätigkeit auf. Ich selber konnte eine Anstellung als Stallmeister in der Akademie erwerben, sodass wir weiterhin jeden Tag zusammen sein können. Wir haben uns ein neues, ein unabhängiges, Leben aufgebaut und sind so glücklich, wie man nur sein kann._

 _Es ist Mitte Oktober, als ich mit einem Brief von Bernard in der Hand, unseren Salon betrete. Oscar steht gedankenversunken am Fenster, das den Blick auf den See freigibt und betrachtet die Regentropfen, die sich langsam ihren Weg über das Glas suchen. Federleicht berühren die Finger ihrer rechten Hand dabei die Scheibe. Ich trete neben sie und beobachte sie eine Weile, sodass ich das Gefühl bekomme, dass sie mich noch nicht einmal bemerkt hat. „Oscar, Bernard hat uns geschrieben.", spreche ich sie leise an, bekomme aber immer noch keine Reaktion. Langsam beunruhigt mich ihr Verhalten, so nachdenklich habe ich sie schon seit Wochen nicht mehr erlebt. „Einige Frauen sind in Begleitung der Nationalgarde Anfang des Monats nach Versailles gezogen und haben den König gezwungen, das Schloss zu verlassen. Die königliche Familie wurde in die Tuilerien gebracht.", sage ich aufgeregt, aber Oscar bleibt immer noch still. Sanft berühre ich sie an der Schulter und erst jetzt scheint sie mich wahrzunehmen. Erschrocken blickt sie mich an und ich erschaudere, als ich die Tränen in ihren Augen sehe. Aufgewühlt drehe ich sie zu mir um. „Oscar, mein Gott was ist los?", frage ich sie verängstigt. Sie senkt ihren Blick. „Ich habe seit zwei Monaten meine Blutung nicht mehr bekommen.", sagt sie leise und ich schüttle verwundert meinen Kopf. Was meint sie nur damit?! Und warum nimmt sie das so mit?! Oscar legt sanft ihre Hand auf ihren Bauch und fängt an zu weinen. Ich bekomme augenblicklich panische Angst. „Oscar, was bedeutet das? Bist du krank?", frage ich sie aufgelöst. Oscar lächelt plötzlich trotz der Tränen, die ihr unablässig über die Wangen laufen und nun bin ich vollkommen durcheinander. Sie sieht mich mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht an und schlägt sich die andere Hand vor den Mund, um ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Ich fühle mich so hilflos. „Ich glaube, ich bekomme ein Kind …", sagt sie plötzlich hastig und in diesem Moment bleibt die Welt um mich herum stehen. Ich sehe sie ungläubig an. Erst als sie meine Hand nimmt und diese ganz zärtlich auf ihren Bauch legt, löst sich meine Starre. Ich blicke hinab auf unsere Hände und ganz langsam wird mir bewusst, was sie eben gesagt hat. Oscar ist schwanger … wir bekommen ein Kind … ich werde Vater …_

Lange betrachte ich mein Spiegelbild vor mir, drehe und wende mich hin und her, um wirklich jedes Detail meines so anders aussehenden Körpers wahrzunehmen. Mein Bauch hat seit den letzten sechs Wochen einen deutlichen Wachstumsschub bekommen und schon einen für mich beachtlichen Umfang erreicht. Ich sehe so fremd aus, aber irgendwie auch wieder vertraut. Es fühlt sich so verrückt an, zu wissen, dass in einem ein neues Leben entsteht. Ich habe lange gebraucht, um mich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, Mutter zu werden. André war mir dabei eine wunderbare Unterstützung. Er hat mir die Angst genommen und mir immer wieder versichert, dass wir es gemeinsam schaffen werden. Sanft streiche ich über die gespannte Haut und plötzlich merke ich etwas Komisches. Es fühlt sich an wie kleine Blasen, die in meinem Bauch aufsteigen und ihn zum Zittern bringen. Verwundert sehe ich an mir hinab und lasse meine Hand erneut über die Stelle wandern, an der ich das Gefühl eben hatte. Und da ist es wieder. Bilde ich es mir nur ein, oder hat sich das Kind eben in mir bewegt? Als mir das bewusst wird, fange ich an schneller zu atmen und Freudentränen treten in meine Augen. Das ist ein so wunderbares Gefühl und augenblicklich erblüht mein Herz in unendlicher Liebe zu diesem kleinen Wesen in mir. In diesem Moment betritt André unser Schlafgemach und kommt aufgebracht auf mich zu, als er meinen aufgelösten Zustand bemerkt. „Oscar, ist alles in Ordnung?", fragt er mich besorgt. Ich schaue ihn mit tränennassen Gesicht an. „Es hat sich eben bewegt."; sage ich ihm aufgeregt und nehme seine Hand, um sie ebenfalls auf meinen Bauch zu legen. André hält inne und versucht gleichfalls etwas zu spüren. „Ich spüre Nichts.", sagt er schließlich traurig, obwohl ich erneut dieses Gefühl hatte. „Vielleicht ist es noch zu klein!", antworte ich ihm ermutigend. André beugt sich hinunter und haucht einen sanften Kuss auf meine Haut, an der eben noch seine Hand lag. „Wachse schnell, damit ich dich auch spüren kann, mein kleines Wunder.", sagt er warm und ich streiche verliebt durch seine Haare.

 _Die fahle Sonne scheint an diesem verregneten Februarmorgen durch das Fenster unseres Schlafgemachs und weckt mich sanft. Verschlafen reibe ich mir meine Augen und drehe mich zu meiner Gemahlin um. Oscar schläft mir zugewandt und ich nutze wie so oft die Gelegenheit, sie genauer zu betrachten. Ihr entspanntes Gesicht strahlt eine unglaubliche Ruhe aus, ihre Haare glänzen wie poliertes Gold und ihre Haut ist so rosig wie noch nie. Die Schwangerschaft hat sie noch viel schöner gemacht. Mein Blick gleitet weiter hinab zu ihrem in den letzten Monaten drastisch weiblicher gewordenen Körper und bleibt an der deutlichen Rundung ihres Bauches hängen. Sie ist nun schon im sechsten Schwangerschaftsmonat angekommen und so langsam schränkt die wachsende Wölbung sie immer mehr ein. Oscar trägt sogar seit einigen Wochen freiwillig Umstandskleider, da diese sie nicht so einengen. Langsam rutsche ich näher an sie heran und schließe ihren Körper in meine Arme. Tief atme ich den Duft ein, der mich augenblicklich empfängt und dann spüre ich etwas an meinem Bauch. Erst ganz sacht und nach einer Weile noch einmal deutlich kräftiger. Es fühlt sich an wie der Tritt eines ganz winzig kleinen Fußes. Oscar hat mir erzählt, dass sie seit einiger Zeit die Bewegungen unseres Kindes spüren kann, aber nun kann sogar ich sie von außen wahrnehmen. Angespannt halte ich die Luft an und da ist es plötzlich wieder, ein derber, kräftiger Tritt. Mir schießen unbewusst Tränen der Rührung in die Augen. Was für ein unglaubliches Gefühl, sein Kind so deutlich wahrnehmen zu können, obwohl es noch gar nicht auf der Welt ist. Jetzt kann ich auch Oscars Tränen verstehen, als sie es das erste Mal gespürt hat._

Es ist eine warme Nacht an diesem 19ten Mai 1790, als ich durch ein heftiges Ziehen in meinem Bauch geweckt werde. Meine Hebamme hat mir diese Krämpfe allerdings als Vorwehen und als völlig normal erläutert. Seit den letzten Wochen sind sie meine ständigen Begleiter und treten häufig auf. Müde drehe ich mich schwerfällig auf die andere Seite und versuche wieder einzuschlafen. Aber dann spüre ich es schon wieder. Vielleicht sollte ich mich etwas bewegen, die letzte Male wurde es dadurch besser. Unbeholfen richte ich mich auf und schiebe meine Beine über die Bettkannte. Träge laufe ich in unseren Salon und betrete die Terrasse. Die frische Nachtluft umweht mich und sofort fühle ich mich besser. Die kalten Steine unter meinen Füßen beleben meine schweren Beine. Ich laufe zu dem in voller Pracht blühenden weißen Flieder, der seine schwer beladenen Äste bis auf die Terrasse hängen lässt. Tief atme ich den schweren, betörenden Duft ein, der sogar nachts nicht gänzlich versiegt, aber plötzlich nimmt mir ein erneuter, diesmal heftigerer Krampf die Luft zum Atmen. Überwältigt von den Schmerzen in meinem Unterleib, stütze ich mich an der Balustrade ab. Das ist eindeutig etwas Anderes als die üblichen Vorwehen, das spüre ich tief in mir. Langsam und bedächtig gehe ich, nachdem der Schmerz nachgelassen hat, wieder in den Salon und stelle mich an die große Standuhr. Eine erneute Wehe ergreift meinen Körper und zwingt mich dazu, mich an der Anrichte abzustützen. Fließend atme ich durch die Nase ein und durch den Mund wieder aus, so wie es mir die Hebamme gezeigt hatte und die Schmerzen lassen tatsächlich etwas nach. Ich schaue auf die Uhr und merke mir die Zeit, bis ich erneut eine Wehe anrollen fühle. 7 Minuten liegen bereits dazwischen, höchste Zeit etwas zu unternehmen. Unglaublich schwerfällig laufe, nein schleiche, ich durch den Gang wieder in Richtung unseres Schlafgemachs. Dazwischen muss ich immer wieder anhalten und mich haltsuchend und schwer atmend an der Wand abstützen. Langsam öffne ich die Tür und trete an unser Bett. Sachte umfasse ich Andrés Schulter und versuche ihn zu wecken.

 _Ich werde durch ein sanftes Ruckeln an meiner Schulter geweckt. Schlaftrunken drehe ich mich um und murmle unverständliche Laute, um meinen „Angreifer" in die Schranken zu weisen. „André, ich glaube, es ist soweit.", höre ich Oscars leise Stimme und augenblicklich bin ich hellwach. Ich drehe mich schnell um und schaue in ihr schweißnasses Gesicht. Ihr Atem geht stoßweise und ich merke, dass sie Schmerzen haben muss, auch wenn sie es nicht zugeben will. Ich bin noch nie so schnell aus meinem Bett gesprungen, wie in diesem Moment, um an Oscars Seite zu gelangen. Haltsuchend krallt sie sich an mir fest und ich begleite sie wieder zu ihrer Bettseite, auf der sie sich schwerfällig in die Laken sinken lässt. Stetig lässt sie die Luft aus ihren Lungen und beginnt plötzlich zu zittern. „Oscar, sag mir, was ich tun soll.", bitte ich sie flehend, bekomme aber keine Antwort, bis das Zittern nachgelassen hat. „Holl bitte die Hebamme und meine Schwester.", weist sie mich mit schwacher, aber unglaublich fester Stimme an. In Windeseile habe ich mein Pferd gesattelt und nur wenig später habe ich Beide benachrichtigt._

 _Catherine setzt sich zu Oscar, hält ihre Hand und redet beruhigend auf sie ein. Ich merke an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck, dass es ihr unangenehm ist, so behütet zu werden. Einige ihrer anerzogenen Charaktereigenschaften kann sie einfach nicht ablegen. Ich stelle mich neben meine Gemahlin und nehme ebenfalls ihre Hand zärtlich in meine. „André, würdest du bitte nach draußen gehen, es schickt sich nicht, dass der Mann in der Geburtsstube anwesend ist.", sagt Catherine leise und ich schaue sie schockiert an. „Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage! André hat mir versprochen mich nie alleine zu lassen.", erwidert Oscar aufgeregt. „Aber Oscar …", setzt ihre Schwester an. „Kein aber, ich schaffe das nicht ohne ihn …", sagt sie aufgebracht und an ihrer Aussage erkenne ich, dass sie wirklich heftige Schmerze haben muss, ansonsten würde sie sich nicht dazu hinreißen lassen, solch eine Schwäche zu zeigen. „Schluss jetzt, wenn Oscar wünscht, dass ihr Gemahl anwesend ist, dann bleibt er. Mich stört er nicht.", mischt sich plötzlich die Hebamme, eine rundliche und freundliche Frau Mitte 60, ein. „Oscar, ich würde Euch jetzt gerne untersuchen, um festzustellen, wie weit vorangeschritten die Geburt bereits ist.", warnt sie Oscar und tastet sie im nächsten Augenblick bereits ab. „Vier Zentimeter, ein paar Stunden wird es noch dauern.", sagt sie professionell und wäscht sich erneut die Hände in der bereitgestellten Schüssel._

Jede Wehe, die über meinen Körper rollt, ist eine Qual für mich. Keine Verletzung, die ich in meinem Leben bisher erleiden musste, war so schmerzhaft und hat mich so viel Kraft gekostet. Die einzige Hilfe die ich habe, ist, dass André an meiner Seite ist, auch wenn er angesichts meines Leidens wenig tun kann, als meine Hand zu halten und mir ab und an das Gesicht zu kühlen. Ich merke, dass er sich angesichts dieser mehr oder minder Tatenlosigkeit elendig und machtlos fühlt. Mit der Zeit werden die Wehen immer stärker, obwohl ich vor einigen Stunden nicht dachte, dass es noch schlimmer werden kann. Ich ergreife haltsuchend den Zipfel meines Kissens und bei jedem Ausatmen gebe ich ein langgezogenes Stöhnen von mir. Entkräftet konzentriere ich mich ganz auf meinen Körper und die Kontraktionen in meinem Unterleib, weiß ich doch, dass jede unserem Kind ein Stück hilft, auf diese Welt zu kommen. „Ich glaube etwas stimmt nicht.", informiere ich meine Hebamme schließlich nach mehreren Stunden der Qual. „André, würdest Ihr Euch bitte hinter Oscar setzen und ihren Oberkörper stützen.", sagt sie, nachdem sie mich erneut untersucht hat. „Das Kind liegt ein wenig ungünstig und Beide benötigen Eure Unterstützung." André tut wie ihm geheißen und klettert hinter mich. Erschöpft lasse ich mich an seine warme, starke Brust sinken und bekomme schon allein dadurch wieder neue Kraft.

 _Endlich kann ich etwas tun. Ich habe mich die letzten Stunden so hilflos gefühlt, konnte ich Oscar doch ansehen, dass sie unglaubliche Schmerzen erleiden muss. Den Ausdruck in ihren Augen, werde ich nie in meinem Leben vergessen. Es war eine Mischung aus Angst und Schmerzen, aber auch so, als ob sie einfach durch mich hindurchsehen würde. Ich stütze ihren Oberkörper mit meiner Brust und fühle, wie aufgeheizt ihr Körper ist. „In Ordnung Oscar. Ich möchte, dass Ihr bei der nächsten Wehe tief einatmet, die Luft anhaltet und in Richtung des Schmerzes presst. Helft Eurem kleinen Engel auf die Welt zu kommen.", unterweist die Hebamme Oscar mit einer sanften Stimme. Ich umfasse sie und lege meine Hände auf ihren Bauch. „Ich bin bei dir, wir schaffen das gemeinsam.", flüstere ich in ihr Ohr und merke, wie sie ihre letzte Kraft zusammensammelt. Ich kann die Kontraktionen ihrer Bauchmuskeln fühlen, als sich eine Wehe ankündigt. Oscar tut wie ihr geheißen und atmet tief ein. Ich versuche ihr so viel Energie wie möglich zu geben, als sie ihren Kopf auf ihre Brust legt und presst. Als die Anspannung in ihr nachlässt, lässt sie sich zurücksinken und ringt nach Luft. „Sehr gut gemacht. Ich kann Euch schon jetzt sagen, dass Euer Kind ganz viele dunkle Haare hat.", sagt die Hebamme ruhig. Eine neue Wehe überrollt Oscars Körper wenige Augenblicke später. „Ein Sternengucker, wie ich es mir gedacht habe: Oscar einmal noch und dann könnt Ihr Euer kleines Wunder in den Armen halten.", ermutigt die Hebamme Oscar. Ich habe einmal gelesen, dass Sternengucker, also Kinder, die mit dem Gesicht nach oben, anstatt wie üblicherweise nach unten geboren werden, Glückskinder sein sollen. Eine schöne Vorstellung, dass unser Kind in seinem Leben von besonders viel Glück gesegnet sein soll. Oscar atmet erneut tief ein und nur einen Moment später, höre ich einen Schrei … den Schrei unseres Kindes. Die Hebamme hebt das kleine Wesen hoch und legt es Oscar mit einem Handtuch zugedeckt auf die Brust. Als ich dieses klitzekleine, gebrechliche und zugegeben etwas zerknautsche Menschlein sehe, kommen mir sofort die Tränen. Durch Oscars Wärme und ihren Geruch, beruhigt es sich sofort wieder. Mit großen blauen und noch trüben Augen schaut es zu uns auf. „Ich gratuliere, es ist ein Junge.", sagt die Hebamme, aber ich nehme ihre Stimme nur noch gedämpft wahr. Auch das glückliche Schluchten von Catherine neben uns, ist in diesem magischen Moment weit weit weg._

Ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so etwas Winziges und Zerbrechliches gesehen, wie diesen kleinen Jungen in meinen Armen. Mein Herz füllt sich mit einer unglaublichen Liebe zu ihm. Vergessen sind die Schmerzen der letzten Stunden, die Einschränkungen, die ich durch die Schwangerschaft hatte und die Angst, die ich empfunden habe, als ich bemerkte, dass er in mir heranwächst. Ich schwöre mir, dass ich ihn beschützen und immer eine gute Mutter für ihn sein werde. Ich schaue zu André, dem Tränen über die Wangen laufen und bemerke, dass auch ich vor Glück weine. Er lächelt mich an und gibt mir einen innigen Kuss. „Ich liebe dich, Oscar.", sagt er sanft in den Kuss hinein. In diesem Moment zählen nur wir drei.

„Wie möchtest du ihn eigentlich nennen", fragt mich André einige Stunden später und setzt sich zu uns ins Bett. Catherine und die Hebamme haben sich bereits auf den Weg nach Hause gemacht und nun sind wir drei wieder alleine. „Ich habe an Joseph gedacht.", sage ich leise, denn der Kleine ist gerade satt und noch erschöpft von der Geburt, in meinen Armen eingeschlafen. „Das ist ein schöner Name, er erinnert mich an Frankreich.", flüstert André und kuschelt sich an meine Seite. Sanft streicht er Joseph über die samtig weiche Wange. „Ja … mich auch.", wispere ich und mir treten Tränen in die Augen.

 **Kapitel 27 – Die Flucht**

 _Fast ein Jahr ist seit der Geburt unseres kleinen Engels vergangen. Joseph entwickelt sich gut, lernt gefühlt jeden Tag etwas Neues hinzu und macht uns sehr viel Freude. Allerdings hat er Oscars Willensstärke und Energie geerbt, was uns Beide auch schon oft an unsere Grenzen gebracht hat. Es ist ein herrlicher Frühlingstag Anfang März 1791, als es unerwartet an unsere Haustür klopf. Nichtsahnend öffne ich und erstarre im selben Augenblick vor Verblüffung. Vor mir steht General Reynier de Jarjayes. Er ist alt geworden in diesen zwei Jahren, tiefe Augenringe zeichnen sein Gesicht und seine Haare erscheinen mir noch grauer als früher. „Möchtest du mich nicht hereinbitten, mein Junge?", fragt er mich schmunzelnd und dadurch wird mir bewusst, dass ich ihn anscheinend eine ganze Weile mit offenen Mund angestarrt haben muss. Ich trete zur Seite und mache eine einladende Handbewegung. „Ich kann verstehen, dass du mit mir als Letztes gerechnet haben musst und etwas verwundert über mein Erscheinen bist.", sagt er freundlich und hängt seinen Mantel auf. Langsam löst sich meine Starre und ich finde meine Stimme wieder. „Da habt Ihr allerdings Recht.", erwidere ich immer noch fassungslos. Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass er hier ist. „Was wollt Ihr hier?", frage ich ihn schließlich, denn augenblicklich überkommt mich eine unglaubliche Angst. Ich befürchte, dass er hier ist, um letztendlich doch noch über Oscar zu richten. „Keine Angst, André. Ich bin nicht hier um euch zu bestrafen oder Vergeltung zu üben. Ich habe von Catherine erfahren, wo ihr euch aufhaltet und ich bin gekommen, um meine Tochter zu sehen und mit ihr über etwas Wichtiges zu sprechen.", antwortet er mir ruhig, kann mich aber nur ungenügend meine Zweifel bezwingen. „Oscar ist im Moment unterwegs, um ein paar Besorgungen zu machen. Sie müsste aber bald wieder da sein.", erwidere ich und bitte ihn mit einer Handbewegung in unseren Salon. Ich stelle wenig später gerade eine Kanne voller Tee und einige Tassen vor ihm auf den Tisch, als ich die Haustür höre. „André, wir sind wieder da.", vernehme ich Oscars freudige Stimme. Schnell laufe ich in die große Eingangshalle um sie abzufangen. Ich möchte nicht, dass sie unvorbereitet auf ihren Vater trifft._

André kommt kurz nach meiner Ankunft aus dem Salon und schließt schnell die Tür hinter sich. Ich gebe ihn freudestrahlend einen kurzen Kuss, stocke aber im nächsten Moment, als ich in sein Gesicht sehe. Er sieht fast so aus, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen. So aufgelöst habe ich ihn schon lange nicht mehr erlebt, wie in diesem Moment. „Oscar, wir haben Besuch:", informiert er mich knapp und nimmt mir Joseph aus dem Arm. Also ist er deswegen so aufgelöst. „Und wen?", frage ich unsicher, wer mich im Salon erwarten wird. André senkt seinen Blick und drückt unseren Sohn enger an sich heran. Langsam gehe ich auf die große Flügeltür zu und stoße sie langsam auf. Augenblicklich fühlt es sich an, als würde mir der Boden unter meinen Füßen weggerissen. Vor mir steht mein Vater. Ich fühle wie meine Augen beginnen zu brennen und sich mit Tränen füllen. Mehrmahls muss ich blinzeln, um wieder klare Sicht zu bekommen. Augenblicklich bin ich in Alarmbereitschaft. Jeder Faser meines Körpers spannt sich an. Ist er hier um mich zu töten? Hat er mir meinen Verrat doch nicht verziehen? Er bemerkt meine Angst und schüttelt seinen Kopf. Nein, Girodel hat gesagt, er hat mir verziehen und André hätte mich nie zu ihm gelassen, wenn er etwas böse im Sinn gehabt hätte. Dafür hat er einen siebten Sinn. „Vater …", hauche ich fast tonlos und laufe auf ihn zu, als er seine Arme für mich öffnet. Überglücklich ihn wieder zu sehen, umarme ich ihn fest und kann nun meine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Schluchzend kralle ich meine Hände in seine Uniform und merke, wie er liebevoll seine Arme um mich schließt. „Meine Tochter. Ich bin so glücklich dich gesund wiederzusehen.", flüstert er in meine Haare. Eine ganze Weile stehen wir nur da und umarmen uns. Es ist so ein wundervolles Gefühl ihn wiederzuhaben. Ich merke, wie André neben uns tritt und löse schweren Herzens die Umarmung. Mein Vater sieht ihn erstaunt an, als er den kleinen Jungen auf seinem Arm wahrnimmt. „Vater, darf ich dir deinen Enkel Joseph vorstellen", sage ich stolz und streiche ihm über die dunkelbraunen Locken, „er wird übernächsten Monat 1 Jahr alt." Joseph kuschelt sich schüchtern enger an Andrés Schulter, da er den fremden Mann vor ihm noch nicht kennt. Mein Vater schaut ihn lange an. „Er sieht aus wie André, hat aber den gleichen kämpferischen und starken Ausdruck in den Augen wie du.", bemerkt er mit einem gewissen Stolz in der Stimme und ich lächle glücklich.

„Ihr wollt der Königsfamilie zur Flucht verhelfen?!", frage ich meinen Vater wenig später fassungslos. „Ja, Graf von Fersen hat alles soweit vorbereitet. Aber wir benötigen noch einen verlässlichen Begleiter, der die königliche Kutsche von Paris nach Montmedy, an der belgischen Grenze, geleitet.", berichtet er mir und stellt die Teetasse lautlos zurück auf ihren Platz. Er schaut mich eindringlich an und nun weiß ich, warum er den langen Weg zu uns auf sich genommen hat. Ich schüttle langsam meinen Kopf. „Warum gerade ich?! Ich habe Hochverrat begangen und mit der Beteiligung an der Erstürmung der Bastille maßgeblich am Sturz der Monarchie beigetragen. Warum sollte die königliche Familie gerade mir bei einem so heiklen Unterfangen vertrauen?!", frage ich ihn direkt und stehe fassungslos auf. Langsam trete ich an die große Glastür, die den Blick auf die Terrasse und den Garten preisgibt, in dem sich bereits der Frühling ausgebreitet hat. Der leichte Wind fährt rauschend durch die Baumkronen und die Sonne bringt das Wassern des Sees in der Ferne zum funkeln. „Weil du bis dahin immer loyal zu ihnen gestanden hast. Du hättest dein Leben gegeben, um sie zu beschützen, so wie du es einmal vor langer Zeit geschworen hast. Der König und die Königin haben dir vertraut und auch wenn du ihnen geschadet hast, sie vertrauen dir immer noch.", sagt mein Vater leise. „Und was ist, wenn es nur eine Falle ist", bemerkt André plötzlich. „Glaubt mir, niemand weiß, dass ihr noch am Leben seid und wo ihr euch aufhaltet. Und selbst wenn, die Königin hat dir verziehen. Woher auch immer, aber sie wusste von deiner Verbindung zu André und konnte deine Beweggründe nachvollziehen. Du brauchst Nichts zu befürchten.", erwidert er und versucht so viel Überzeugungskraft in seine Worte zu legen wie möglich. Ich schaue zu Joseph, der mit einem kleinen Holzpferd, dass André ihm geschnitzt hat, auf der Erde spielt. In Gedanken wäge ich die Konsequenzen ab. Wenn ich hierbleibe, dann wird die Flucht höchstwahrscheinlich sowieso stattfinden, aber mit einem Höchstmaß an Gefahr, besonders für das Leben des Dauphins und der Prinzessin. Wenn ich sie begleite, dann kann ich im Fall der Fälle eingreifen. „Bedenke Oscar, wenn du uns hilfst und die Flucht gelingt, dann könnt ihr wieder zurück … nach Hause.", wirft mein Vater ein und ich schließe meine Augen. Nach Hause … in mein geliebtes Frankreich. Ich schaue erst zu André und dann meinen Vater an, bis ich schlussendlich zustimmende nicke.

21\. Juni 1791, zwei Uhr morgens. Mein Vater und ich stehen an der Kreuzung nach Bondy. Vor uns liegt still das nächtliche Paris. Oh wie habe ich diese Stadt vermisst. Ihre Lichter leuchten noch immer so hell wie die Sterne der Milchstraße und spiegeln sich tausendfach im Wasser der Saine. Der Wind reißt an unseren schwarzen, unauffälligen Mänteln und weht mir fast die tief ins Gesicht gezogene Kapuze vom Kopf. Unsere Pferde und die der bereitstehenden Kutsche scharren unruhig mit ihren Hufen. „Wo bleiben sie nur? Sie müssten schon längst hier sein.", bemerkt mein Vater aufgeregt. „Ob etwas passiert ist? Vielleicht sollte ich …", weiter kommt er nicht, da in diesem Moment das Rattern von Holzrädern und die Hufschläge, der im schnellen Galopp vorangetriebenen Zugpferde zu hören ist. Wenig später sehen wir die unauffällige Kutsche auf uns zukommen, in der die königliche Familie sitzt. Schon von weitem kann ich die braunen Haare von Axel sehen, der höchstpersönlich auf dem Kutschbock Platz genommen hat. Mein Herz schlägt augenblicklich unglaublich schnell und heftig gegen meine Brust vor Aufregung. Wie werden der König und die Königin reagieren, wenn sie mich wiedersehen? Eine Staubwolke wird aufgewirbelt, als Axel die Kutsche erst kurz vor uns zum halten bringt. „Verzeiht die Verspätung, aber General Lafayette und der Bürgermeister Bailly haben kurzfristig zu einer Abendaudienz einberufen, an der der König teilnehmen musste.", erklärt er uns außer Atem, während er vom Kutschbock steigt. Langsam geht er zu Tür und öffnet diese. Ich schließe kurz meine Augen, um meine Gefühle zu ordnen. Von Fersen streckt seine Hand aus und hilft Marie-Antoinette beim Verlassen der Kutsche. Sie ist noch genauso schön und anmutig wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Unsicher schaut sie sich um und entdeckt dann uns. „Wer ist das neben General de Jarjayes, Graf?", fragt sie misstrauisch. „Ich habe mir erlaubt, eine alte Freundin von uns beiden zu bitten, Euch bei der Flucht zu helfen.", erklärt Axel geheimnisvoll. Nun ist der Moment gekommen, vor dem ich mich so lange gefürchtet habe. Langsam streife ich die Kapuze ab, so dass meine blonden Haare zum Vorschein kommen. Marie-Antoinette schlägt augenblicklich ungläubig ihre Hände vor ihren Mund zusammen und trotz des schwachen Lichtes um uns herum, bemerke ich, wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen bilden. „Oscar …", flüstert sie fast tonlos und ich verbeuge mich vor ihr. „Majestät, es freut mich, dass ich Euch wiedersehen darf.", sage ich respektvoll und im nächsten Moment stürmt sie auf mich zu und umarmt mich ergriffen. Ich bin von ihrer Herzlichkeit so überrumpelt, dass ich nur meine Arme um sie schließen kann. Überrascht schaue ich erst zu meinem Vater und dann zu Graf von Fersen, auf deren Gesichtern sich ein erleichtertes Lächeln abzeichnet. Als nächstes steigt der König aus der Kutsche und ist nicht weniger verblüfft darüber mich zu sehen, als seine Gemahlin. Er kommt langsam auf mich zu und ich senke mein Haupt zur Ehrerbietung vor ihm. Lange schaut er mich an und reicht mir dann seine Hand zur Begrüßung. Unglaubliche Erleichterung macht sich in mir breit.

Die Kutsche mit der königlichen Familie, begleitet durch meinen Vater und mich und mit Graf von Fersen als Kutscher, rast mit einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit durch die nächtliche Dunkelheit, um die verlorene Zeit wieder einzuholen. Am Horizont zeigen sich allerdings schon die ersten Morgenstrahlen der Sonne und färben den Himmel rötlich. Unser Weg führt uns durch nebelverhangene Wälder und wenig später, sehen wir die Stadtmauern von Bondy vor uns. Ein Helfer wartet bereits mit 6 neuen Kutschpferden vor dem Tor. Die Nacht, die die Flüchtenden vor einer frühzeitigen Entdeckung schützen sollte, ist durch die Verspätung nun fast vollends gewichen. Besorg steigt Graf von Fersen vom Kutschbock und unterrichtet den König über den weiteren Verlauf. Ich stelle mich neben ihn, um meinem Pferd ebenfalls eine kurze Verschnaufpause zu gönnen. „Majestät, wir sind jetzt in Bondy. Ich werde die Pferde wechseln. Bitte wartet.", sagt Axel schnell und will sich bereits wieder abwenden, als der König ihn anspricht. „Graf von Fersen, ich danke Euch. Eine wirklich hervorragende Leistung, auch, dass ihr uns einen so erstklassigen Begleitschutz organisiert habt. Von nun an werden wir es auch alleine schaffen. Ich bitte Euch, fahrt zusammen mit Madame Oscar und General de Jarjayes zurück.", sagt er aufrichtig. Marie-Antoinette und Axel verschlägt es die Sprache. Ich kann in ihren Gesichtern lesen, wie sehr sie diese Bitte schockt. „Aber Ihr …", will ich einwenden, werde aber sofort vom König unterbrochen. „Ich bitte euch, geht. Solange ihr bei uns seid, seid ihr auch gefährdet, falls etwas passieren sollte." Von Fersen schaut unauffällig zur Königin, der die Tränen in den Augen stehen. „Bitte, ich könnte es nicht verantworten, wenn Euch oder Madame Oscar etwas passiert. Ihr habt so viel für uns getan, für das wir euch auf ewig dankbar sein werden. Ihr ward unser gesamtes Leben immer für uns da und habt uns beschütz, unterstütz und beraten. Ich glaube, ich spreche hier auch im Namen der Königin.", spricht der König weiter und legt dankbar eine Hand auf Axels Schulter. Dieser senkt traurig seinen Kopf. „Einverstanden. Wir werden nach Belgien fliehen und dort auf Euch warten.", sagt er mit Tränen in der Stimme. Der König nickt nur und schließt wieder die Tür, als die Kutsche zum Weiterfahren anzieht. Axel steht mit hängenden Schultern neben mir und schaut dem Gefährt hinterher, dass in Richtung der aufgehenden Sonne fährt. „Leb wohl!", flüstert er mehr zu sich selber, als an mich gewendet und ich sehe ihn an. „Oh Gott, beschütze sie. In dieser Kutsche sitzt die einzige Frau, die mir mehr bedeutet als mein ganzes Leben. Die einzige Frau, die ich lieben musste. Die einzige Frau, die das Schicksal zu mir geführt hat. Ich lebe nur um ihr zu dienen. Oh Herr, beschütze sie.", betet er leise und ich nehme tröstend seine Hand in meine.

 **Kapitel 28 – Alles verloren**

Nach weiteren 8 Stunden sind wir endlich in Arlon, einer Stadt an der belgisch - französischen Grenze angekommen. Von Fersen hat hier ein Stadthaus gemietet, in dem die königliche Familie nach dem Grenzübertritt erst einmal unterkommen soll. Er hat wirklich alles perfekt vorbereitet. Nachdem wir unser Gepäck verstaut haben, ziehen wir uns einzeln zurück, um uns ein wenig auszuruhen. Allerdings komme ich trotz meiner Erschöpfung nicht zur Ruhe. Tausende Gedanken kreisen in meinem Kopf und ich mache mir schreckliche Sorgen. Nach einigen Stunden gebe ich es auf, dennoch in einen erholsamen Schlaf zu finden und stehe schwerfällig auf. Von dem ungewohnt lagen Ritt schmerz mein Körper. Mein Weg führt mich durch die düsteren Räume des Anwesens zum Salon, aber anscheinend bin ich nicht die einzige, die keine Ruhe findet. Graf von Fersen steht an dem bodengleichen Fenstern und starrt gedankenversunken in die dunkle Nacht hinaus. Erst als ich mich neben ihn stelle, nimmt er mich überrascht wahr. „Kannst du auch nicht schlafen?", fragt er mich leise und ich nicke nur zur Bestätigung.

„Wie hatten noch nicht einmal Zeit uns zu unterhalten. Es ist so lange her, dass wir uns gesehen haben.", flüstert er schließlich, nachdem wir jeder seinen eigenen Gedanken nachgehend, lange auf den in Dunkelheit liegenden Garten vor uns geschaut haben. Der Mond spiegelt sich im Wasser eines kleinen Springbrunnens wieder und es scheint, als ober er dort versinken möchte. „Über zwei Jahre, fast drei." erwidere ich ihm. „Es hat sich so viel verändert in diesen drei Jahren. Auch zwischen uns.", sagt er bedächtig und senkt seinen Blick. „Als ich von deinem Verrat erfahren habe, war ich ehrlich gesagt unglaublich enttäuscht. Ich habe gedacht, dass dir vor allem die Königin mehr bedeutet. Aber da habe ich mich wohl getäuscht.", sagt er vorwurfsvoll und ich schließe meine Augen. Ich wusste, dass mich diese Aussprache erwarten wird. „Es ist nicht so wie du denkst. Ich habe den Befehl erhalten auf die Bürger zu schießen, auf Unschuldige, und dass konnte ich einfach nicht mit meinem Gewissen vereinbaren.", versuche ich ihm mein Handeln zu erklären. „Und das Wechseln auf die andere Seite? Der Sturm auf die Bastille und dann deine Flucht in die Schweiz? War das auch alles wegen deinem Gewissen?", fragt er mich aufgebracht und wendet sich mir zu. „Du hast den Sturz der Monarchie verursacht! Du hast die königliche Familie in Gefahr gebracht!" Seine Stimme wird mit jedem Wort lauter und erregter. Gefasst starre ich ihn an. „Meine Handlungen waren nur der Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein. Auch ohne mich hätten die Bürger garantiert einen Weg gefunden die Monarchie zu stürzen. Es brannte ein Feuer in Frankreich, das nicht mehr aufzuhalten war, es musste sich etwas ändern.", versuche ich ihm so ruhig wie möglich zu antworten. „Und ich bin geflohen, weil ich es leid war in ständiger Furcht zu leben. Jederzeit Angst um meinen Gemahl und um mein Leben zu haben. Ich konnte das alles nicht mehr ertragen. Tod, Schmerz, die Gräueltaten, die ich mit ansehen musste … ich wollten nicht mehr. Glaub mir, es ist mir nicht leicht gefallen Alles aufzugeben und die Gewissheit zu haben, meine Familie, die Königin und dich nie wieder zu sehen.", sage ich und Tränen treten in meine Augen. „Aber es war die beste Entscheidung, die ich je getroffen habe. Ich bin endlich frei. Frei so zu sein wie ich es möchte, frei in meinen Entscheidungen und frei die Liebe zu meinem Gemahl auszuleben. Ich habe eine Familie gegründet und bin glücklich." Fest sehe ich Axel in die Augen, aber er weicht meinem Blick aus. „Dann hat wenigsten einer von uns sein Liebesglück gefunden.", entgegnet er mir traurig und ich muss hart schlucken. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte auch einfach ausbrechen und fliehen, einfach so ein neues Leben anfangen. Aber ich bin an diese Frau gebunden und werde ihr folgen, was auch immer passiert." Erste Tränen stehlen sich unter seinen geschlossenen Augenlidern hervor. Ich gebe dem inneren Drang nach ihn tröstend zu umarmen. Haltsuchend vergräbt er augenblicklich seine Hände in mein Hemd und legt seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter. Ich habe ihn noch nie so aufgelöst und leidend erlebt. Wie schmerzlich muss es sein, seine Liebe so viele Jahre nur im Verborgenen auszuleben, immer wieder von dem Menschen, der einem am meisten bedeutet, getrennt zu sein und zu wissen, dass es nie anders werden wird. „Weiß die Königin von dir über meine Verbindung zu André Bescheid?", frage ich ihn schließlich und merke sein bestätigendes Nicken an meiner Schulter. „Ja, aber sie wusste es schon. Als ihr ihr nach Nantes eure Aufwartung gemacht habt, hat sie sofort die Ringe an euren Fingern gesehen und konnte sich schon so etwas denken. Deshalb konnte sie auch deine Handlungen irgendwie nachvollziehen und hat zusammen mit deinem Vater die Tatsache verbreitet, dass ihr bei dem Sturm auf die Bastille gefallen seid, damit nicht weiter nach dir gesucht wird.", berichtet er mir. „Sie hat gedacht, sie würde dich nie mehr wiedersehen, deshalb habe ich ihr auch nicht erzählt, dass du sie begleiten wirst.", sagt er weiter und schaut mich direkt an. Was für ein Glück habe ich doch, noch solche Freunde zu haben, die trotz alledem zu mir halten und mich beschützen.

„Als wir in Varennes ankamen, wurde die königliche Familie gerade wieder zur Kutsche begleitet. Die Bürger haben mit Steinen geworfen und die Kleidung der Königin zerrissen. Uns blieb nichts Anderes übrig, als uns zurück zu ziehen.", werden wir zwei Tage später von General Bouillé, dem Oberkommandierenden für Lothringen, das Elsass und die Franche-Comté, unterrichtet. Die Flucht ist also gescheitert, kurz vor dem Ziel. Nur noch wenige Kilometer hätte die königliche Familie von der Stadt Montmedy getrennt, in der der Grenzübertritt hätte stattfinden sollen. Außer Fassung setzte ich mich auf den nächstbesten Stuhl und sehe zu Axel. Sein Gesicht ist starr und weiß vor Schreck. Ich kann in seinen Augen lesen, dass nun alles zu Ende ist. Alle seine Hoffnungen sind in diesem Moment gestorben. Es gibt keinen Ausweg mehr, keine zweite Chance. Alle Möglichkeiten, die königliche Familie zu retten, sind damit auch in Zukunft vergeblich. Ich vergrabe meinen Kopf zwischen meinen Händen, als mir das bewusstwird und mir wird augenblicklich schlecht vor Angst um die königliche Familie. Alles war umsonst. Hätten wir doch nur weiterhin die Kutsche begleitet, ungeachtet aller Gefahren, wir hätten die Entdeckung abwenden können.

Es ist eine lange und beschwerliche Reise, die ich bis nach Hause zurücklegen muss. Den direkten Weg in die Schweiz über Frankreich, traue ich mich nicht zu gehen. Zu groß wäre die Gefahr, entdeckt und doch noch als Mithelfer angeklagt zu werden, auch wenn bereits General Bouillé die komplette Schuld, durch ein offizielles Schreiben an die Nationalversammlung, auf sich genommen hatte und diese als Entführung tarnte. Ich bin in Arlon geblieben, bis uns die Nachricht erreichte, dass die königliche Familie wieder in Paris angekommen ist. Nach vier langen und kräftezehrenden Tagen, immer begleitet von Hass, Spott, Drohungen und gewalttätigen Übergriffen. Die Strapazen der Reise haben der Königin so zugesetzt, dass ihre wunderschönen blonden Haare ergrauten. Welches Leid muss diese Frau noch ertragen.

Es ist bereits mitten in der Nacht, als ich die Tür zu meinem geliebten Zuhause hinter mir schließen kann. Jeder Knochen in meinem Körper schmerz höllisch und in meinem Kopf herrscht das blanke Chaos. Leise entledige ich mich meiner Kleidung und schleiche zu Andrés und meinem Schlafgemach. Vorsichtig öffne ich die Tür und sofort sind die Anstrengungen und Qualen der letzten Tage vergessen. André liegt zusammen mit Joseph in unserem Bett. Mein kleiner Junge hat sich eng an seinen Vater gekuschelt und beide schlafen friedlich. Behutsam setze ich mich neben sie und streiche jedem sanft über die braunen Haare. Wie froh ich doch bin sie zu haben.

 **Kapitel 29 – Freiheit, Gleichheit, Brüderlichkeit**

Nur sporadisch erreichen uns immer wieder Nachrichten aus Frankreich. Bernard, Alain und mein Vater unterrichtet uns abwechseln fast wöchentlich über die aktuellen Entwicklungen, aber viele Briefe werden abgefangen oder gehen auf der langen Reise verloren.

Am 17. Juli 1791, fast ein Jahr nach dem Sturm auf die Bastille und nur wenige Wochen nach dem gescheiterten Fluchtversuch, demonstrieren Jakobiner und Proletarier, die unterste Schicht des Bürgertums, auf den Champ de Mars in Paris. Sie fordern die Abschaffung der Monarchie und somit die Einführung der Republik. Die Nationalgarde schlägt die Demonstranten gewaltsam nieder und verursacht ein schreckliches Blutbad. Alain, die anderen Soldaten der ehemaligen Garde Francais und viele andere, weigerten sich allerdings und wurden aus der Nationalgarde ausgeschlossen. General Lafayette tritt daraufhin von seinem Amt zurück.

Am 03. September 1791 verkündete die Nationalversammlung endlich die Verfassung, auf die der König wenig später seinen Eid leistet. Von nun an konnte er nur noch aufschiebende Wirkung auf die Gesetzgebung in Frankreich nehmen. Die seit Jahrhunderten regierende Monarchie war am Ende.

Zu Josephs zweiten Geburtstag erreichte uns die Nachricht meines Vaters, dass Graf von Fersen Mitte Februar einen erneuten Fluchtversuch wagen wollte. Axel war trotz aller Gefahren dafür sogar erneut von Brüssel nach Frankreich gereist. Aber der König lehnte diesen Plan vehement aus. Währenddessen verbündeten sich Österreich und Preußen und zogen gegen Frankreich in den Krieg. Sie forderten die Entmachtung von Louis XVI und die Einsetzung einer seiner Brüder als neuen König. Immer wieder können sie erfolgreich ins Land vorrücken, werden aber nach kurzer Zeit wieder von der französischen Armee zurück geschlagen.

„Oscar, Bernard hat uns geschrieben.", sagt André leise und tritt an mich heran. Ich sitze mit angezogenen Beinen gedankenversunken an dem großen Springbrunnen unseres idyllischen Gartens und beobachten den Mond, wie er seine reflektierte Bahne über das Wasser zieht. Ein lauer Herbstwind fährt durch die Kronen der Bäume und nimmt die ersten Blätter mit sich. Während unser Leben nicht glücklicher und erfüllter sein könnte, leidet die Königsfamilie unvorstellbare Qualen. Mit jeder schlechten Nachricht fühle ich mich schuldiger, diesen Umstand irgendwie mitverursacht zu haben. Hätte ich doch nur eindringlicher Marie-Antoinette auf die Umstände in Frankreich aufmerksam gemacht und wie ihr Volk all die Jahre gelitten hat. Warum habe ich ihr nicht begreiflich gemachen, dass all die Prunksucht, die falschen Freunde um sie herum und die Entscheidungen die sie trifft gefährlich sind?! Aber hätte sie überhaupt auf mich gehört? André setzt sich zu mir und nimmt meine Hand in seine. Lange betrachte ich die beiden Ringe an unseren Fingern. „Die Königsfamilie wurde im August in das Templegefängnis gebracht, nachdem der König auf Beschluss der Nationalversammlung vollends entmachtet wurde. Die Nationalversammlung hat sich daraufhin aufgelöst und der Nationalkonvent wurde einberufen. Die neue Verfassung erklärte am 21. September Frankreich zu einer Republik.", sagt er mir leise und wartet meine Reaktion ab. Als mir bewusst wird, was das bedeutet, beschleunigt sich mein Atem, augenblicklich steigt eine bis dahin unbekannte Panik in mir auf. Wenn Frankreich eine Republik ist, ist es denkbar, dass die königliche Familie … nein, das kann und darf nicht sein.

Aber meine schlimmen Befürchtungen werden war. Am 21. Januar 1793 wird Louis August Capet, der ehemalige Louis XVI, König von Frankreich und Navarra, auf dem Place de la Révolution in Paris, durch die Guillotine hingerichtet. Meine Hände, die den Brief von Alain krampfhaft festhalten, zittern unkontrolliert und meine Tränen lassen die Tinte langsam zerlaufen. Entkräftet lasse ich mich auf meine Knie sinken. Ich habe versagt! Ich habe einst geschworen den König und seine Familie vor allem Übel zu beschützen, aber es ist mir nicht gelungen. Langsam lasse ich meine Hand über meinen bereits schon deutlich gewachsenen Bauch wandern. Als ich bemerkte, dass ich noch einmal schwanger bin, wurde mir erneut bewusst, was André und ich für ein unglaubliches Glück hatten. Wir haben uns nicht zu spät für ein neues Leben entschieden.

Die helle Herbstsonne scheint an diesem 02. November 1793 durch das große Fenster unseres Salons und lässt meine Haare und die Haare meiner schlafenden Tochter, die ich sanft in den Armen wiege, golden Schimmern. Vor wenigen Tagen habe ich meine kleine Marie auf die Welt gebracht. Verträumt beobachte ich, wie die letzten fallenden Blätter der großen Eiche vom allmählich aufkommenden Wind davongetragen werden. Langsam lasse ich meinen Blick zum großen Springbrunnen wandern und muss unvermittelt lächeln. Joseph sitzt auf einem kleinen weißen Pony und erhält gerade von seinem Vater seine ersten Reitstunden. Beide haben sich schon ewig auf diesen Moment gefreut und mein kleiner Junge sitz stolz auf den Rücken seines Pferdes. Es ist so ein wundervoller und friedlicher Anblick, der mein Herz mit unendlicher Liebe füllt. „Verzeiht Madame,", werde ich plötzlich von unserem Dienstmädchen Marianne aus meiner Träumerei gerissen. Ich wende mich zu dem jungen, schwarzhaarigen Mädchen um, dass in der Tür steht. „Was gibt es, Marianne?", frage ich sie leise, um meine Tochter nicht zu wecken. „Es sind soeben Gäste eingetroffen.", berichtet sie mir ebenfalls flüsternd, nachdem sie das schlafende Kind auf meinem Arm bemerkt hat. Ich stutze. Gäste, wer sollte uns denn besuchen?! „Ich komme gleich.", teile ich ihr mit und begebe mich in mein Schlafgemach, um Marie in ihr Bettchen zu legen. Immer noch rätselnd, wer uns einen Besuch abstattet, gehe ich langsam in Richtung Eingangshalle und erstarre im selben Augenblick, als ich diese betrete. Sofort und unkontrolliert schießen mir Tränen in die Augen und ich schlage mir verwundert meine Hände vor den Mund, um ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken. Vor mir stehen Rosalie, Bernard und Alain…

Wenig später sitzen wir alle gemeinsam in unserem Salon und trinken Tee. Rosalie öffnet ihre Tasche und holt einen Brief ohne Siegel und eine weiße Papierrose heraus, die sie über den Tisch zu mir schiebt. „Lady Oscar, wir sind aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund hier. Wir wollten Euch persönlich diese Sachen bringen, denn sie sind sehr wichtig für eine bestimmte Person.", sagt sie anschließend ausweichend. „Warum? Von wem sind sie denn?", frage ich verwundert. Rosalie schluckt hart. „Den Brief soll ich Euch von Marie-Antoinette überbringen und es war mir zu unsicher, Euch diesen über den üblichen Weg zukommen zu lassen. Denn er soll Euch unbedingt erreichen.", erzählt sie mir und Tränen treten in ihre Augen. Ich schüttle verwundert meinen Kopf. „Warum Rosalie? Warum ist der Brief so wichtig?", frage ich voller Angst über die mich erwartende Antwort. Sie schaut nach unten auf ihre Hände und versucht die immer mehr werdenden Tränen zu bändigen. „Es ist ihr Abschiedsbrief an Euch. Marie-Antoinette wurde am 16. Oktober hingerichtet." Als ihre Worte in meinem Kopf vordringen, verliere ich den Halt unter meinen Füßen, denn die Erde bricht auf und ich falle in ein tiefes Loch. Alles um mich herum verschwimmt abrupt und ich merke, wie mein Körper erschlafft. André ist sofort bei mir und fängt mich auf, bevor ich fast ohnmächtig vom Stuhl gleiten kann. Haltsuchend kralle ich meine Finger in sein Hemd und sinke mit ihn auf die Knie. „Oscar, du solltest dich etwas hinlegen, du bist von der Geburt noch zu geschwächt.", rät er mir, aber ich schüttle nur schwach meinen Kopf. „Nein …", versuche ich ihn davon abzubringen, mich wieder aufzurichten und in Richtung Sofa zu geleiten. „Aber Oscar …", erwidert er sorgenvoll. „Ich habe nein gesagt. Halt mich einfach nur fest … bitte. Ich brauche jetzt einfach deinen Halt.", sage ich energisch und erst jetzt bemerke ich, wie sich Tränen in meinen Augen bilden. Unvorstellbar schnell verschleiern sie meinen Blick und fallen in großen Tropfen auf den Fußboden vor mir. Sie ist tot … sie ist tot … sie ist tot. Immer wieder wiederholen sich diese Worte in meinem Kopf. Der Schwindel weicht langsam dieser schrecklichen Erkenntnis, die sich wie ein Donnerschlag in meinem Herzen ausbreitet. Ein unerträglicher Schmerz übermannt mich und ich versuche ihn mit einem qualvollen Aufschrei niederzuringen. Aber es gelingt mir nicht. Die Trauer über den Tod meiner besten Freundin will einfach nicht weichen. Immer mehr Tränen treten aus meinen Augen und mein Körper bebt heftig, bis ich eine kleine Hand an meinem Arm spüren kann. Joseph steht neben mir und sieht mich mit ebenfalls tränenüberströmten und sorgenvollen Blick an. Noch nie musste er seine Mutter so erleben, ich kann nachvollziehen, wie unglaublich verstörend das für ihn sein muss. Als sich diese Tatsache langsam in mein von Kummer gefülltes Herz schleicht, werde ich sofort beherrschter. Ich atme mehrmals tief durch und nehme dann meinen kleinen Jungen in den Arm. Nach einigen Sekunden kann ich wieder zu Rosalie, Bernard und Alain sehen, die mich ebenfalls besorg betrachten. Es muss ein unglaublich verstörendes Bild gewesen sein, einen Menschen, den man nur als Stark und Unnahbar kennt, so leiden zu sehen. Einzig Alain hat mich vor sehr langer Zeit einmal so erleben müssen, an dem Tag, an dem André verletzt wurde und ich dachte, er würde in meinen Armen sterben. Als ich mich wieder vollends beruhigt habe, setzt ich mich erneut an den Tisch. Joseph behalte ich dabei auf meinen Schoß und er krallt seine kleinen Hände in mein Hemd, als würde er mich nie wieder loslassen wollen. Trostsuchend und für mich auch -spendend, legt er seinen Kopf an meine Schulter.

„Wie kommt ihr an den Brief?", möchte ich schließlich wissen und wische mir die letzten Tränenspuren aus dem Gesicht. „Als der Prozess gegen sie begann, wurde sie in das Conciergerie-Gefängnis überstellt. Als ich davon erfuhr, habe ich Bernard gebeten, dass er mich als ihre Begleitung für ihre letzten Wochen vorschlägt. Sie erkannte mich sofort und ich musste ihr alles von Euch erzählen. Wo ihr seid, wie ihr lebt und ob ihr glücklich seid. Jeden Tag habe ich ihr einen Brief von Euch vorgelesen und jedes Mal wenn ich fertig war, sagte sie, dass sie, wenn sie an Euch dachte, keine Angst vor dem Weg hätte, der vor ihr liegt.", berichtet Rosalie und erneut treten Tränen in ihre Augen. „Der Prozess war furchtbar. Ihr wurden Dinge vorgeworfen, die fernab der Realität waren. Aber selbst als Euer Vater ihr anbot, einen erneuten Fluchtversuch zu unternehmen, stimmte sie diesen nicht zu, da nur sie alleine und nicht ihre Kinder hätten fliehen können. Bis zuletzt war sie stolz und so herrschaftlich, wie es eine Königin nur sein kann."

Ich schließe meine Augen und beschwöre Bilder vergangener gemeinsamer Tage vor meinem inneren Auge herauf. Das erste Mal als wir uns begegnet sind, damals, bei ihrer Reise von Österreich nach Frankreich. Als sie zusammen mit dem Dauphin Paris besucht hat und das Volk ihr begeistert zujubelte. Als wir auf dem Maskenball das erste Mal von Fersen trafen. Wie wundervoll und majestätisch sie bei der Krönungsfeier aussah. Als sie ungezwungen mit ihren Kindern spielt und mir den kleinen Joseph in die Arme legt. Wie sie weinend in meinen Armen liegt, als dieser gestorben ist. Als sie mir endlich ihre Gefühle für Axel gestanden und meine Verbindung zu André gebilligt hat. Und an unsere letzte Begegnung bei ihrer Flucht. Ich werde sie nie wiedersehen, das wir mir in diesem Moment schmerzlich bewusst und erneut merke ich, wie sich eine Träne in meinem Augenwinkel bildet.

Am nächsten Tag habe ich André gebeten, mit den Kindern und unserem Besuch einen Spaziergang zu unternehmen, während ich den Abschiedsbrief lesen werde. Ich möchte in meiner Trauer alleine sein. Langsam gehe ich auf den Tisch zu, auf der immer noch das Kuvert und die Papierrose liegen. Vorsichtig nehme ich das filigrane Kunstwerk in meine Hände und betrachte es lange. Rosalie erzählte mir, dass Marie-Antoinette diese aus einem Stück Papier gefertigt hat, dass sie in ihrer kargen Zelle gefunden hatte. Ich solle sie in meiner Lieblingsfarbe einfärben und mich somit immer an sie erinnern. Behutsam lege ich die Rose wieder zurück und nehme den Brief an mich. Bedächtig lasse ich meinen Finger unter die dünnen Fäden gleiten, die das Leinenpapier zusammenhalten und zerreiße sie. Ich atme noch einmal tief durch und falte das Stück Papier auseinander. Bedächtig trete ich an das große Fenster zum Garten, um das Geschriebene besser lesen zu können. Es ist unverkennbar Marie-Antoinettes Handschrift, aber trotz der Situation, in der sie diese Zeilen geschrieben hat, ist sie dennoch gewohnt klar und ohne Unterbrechungen, was mich sehr verwundert.

 _Meine teure Oscar François,_

 _ich wünsche mir aus tiefsten Herzen, dass diese Zeilen Euch erreichen werden, denn es sind die letzten Worte, die ich an Euch richten kann._

 _Meine Hoffnung begleitet diesen Brief, dass Ihr ihn und mein Geschenk an Euch annehmen werdet. Ihr wart mir seit unserer ersten Begegnung immer eine wertvolle, geschätzte, ehrliche und liebe Freundin, die mein kurzes, ereignisreiches Leben bereichert und lebenswerter gemacht hat. Mit Stolz habe ich jederzeit zu Euch aufgeblickt und mich in Eurer Anwesenheit immerzu geborgen, beschütz und sicher gefühlt. Ich konnte Euch alles anvertrauen, mit der Gewissheit, dass er nichts davon zu Eurem eigenen Nutzen verwenden werdet. Deshalb bitte ich Euch um Verzeihung._

 _Bitte verzeiht mir, dass ich nicht auf Eure Warnungen und Ratschläge gehört habe, die so vieles hätten verhindern können. Bitte verzeiht mir, dass ich Euch nicht den nötigen Respekt entgegengebracht habe und mein Stolz mir im Weg stand, Dinge zu sehen und zu ändern, die Euch beinahe das Leben gekostet und letztendlich dazu bewogen haben, das Land und damit Eure Familie und Freunde zu verlassen. Bitte verzeiht mir, dass Ihr wegen mir so viel Schmerz und Leid erfahren musstet. Bitte verzeiht mir, dass ich Euch all die Jahre keine bessere Freundin und Königin war._

 _Es erfüllt mein Herz mit tiefer und ehrlicher Freude, dass Ihr letztendlich Euer Glück gefunden habt und dass ein Mann an Eurer Seite steht, dessen aufrichtige Liebe und Vertrauen Ihr Euch sicher sein könnt und der Euch immer beschützen wird. Auch wenn Ihr eine Stärke und Heldenhaftigkeit besitz, die selbst die wenigsten Männer ihr Eigen nennen können, so benötigt Ihr dennoch eine Schulter, an der Ihr Euch anlehnen könnt, wenn Ihr es benötigt._

 _Ich bitte Euch, behaltet mich trotz allen Vergehen die ich begangen habe in guter Erinnerung und lasst Euer Herz nicht schwer werden, wenn ihr von meinem Tod erfahrt. Denn ich ersehen diesen schon lange. Im Himmel werden wir uns wiedersehen und wenn wir erneut geboren werden, so hoffe ich, dass sich unsere Wege nochmals kreuzen._

 _Ich verbleibe in ewiger Dankbarkeit für Eure Freundschaft._

 _Adieu_

 _Marie-Antoinette_

Während ich ihre Zeilen gelesen habe, haben sich unbemerkt immer mehr Tränen ihren Weg über meine Wangen gebahnt. Bis zuletzt hat sie sich ihre wunderbare Art erhalten können. Ich schaue auf und betrachte die friedlich vor mir liegende Natur. Zugvögel fliegen über den Himmel auf ihren Weg nach Süden und unterbrechen den strahlend blauen Himmel. Langsam gehe ich zum Tisch zurück und nehme erneut die weiße Papierrose in meine Hand. Nochmals drehe ich sie bedächtig zwischen meinen Fingern und begebe mich dann zu meinem Sekretär, um ein Fässchen mit roter Tinte herauszunehmen. Behutsam färbe ich nacheinander jede einzelne der Blütenblätter sorgfältig ein. Als ich fertig bin, stelle ich die nun rote Rose in ein kleine Schale auf den Kaminsims. Lange betrachte ich das kleine Kunstwerk, in dem so viel Bedeutung steckt und das mich immer an eine Zeit erinnern wird, in der ich als Mann gelebt und die königliche Familie von Frankreich beschützt habe, eine Zeit, die so viel anders war als mein jetziges Leben.

Ruhig entferne ich mir mit dem Handrücken die letzten Spuren meiner Tränen von den Wangen und letztendlich stiehlt sich ein befreites Lächeln auf meine Lippen.

 **ENDE**


End file.
